Tu eres mi guía
by agatali12
Summary: Quien dice, que la sombra no puede guiar a la luz?, más si es una luz perdida; el equipo Seirin y los de Generación milagrosa conoceran a una chica que odia el basket, por que será?, que hará Kuroko para que cambie de opinión?, lo logrará?. Fics dedicado a otros autores de Kuroko no Basket: Monkey D.Ivy, OrangeLightning-mik ( y compañia), Kiryhara (Sarai Saora y Akira Matsuoka).
1. Actitud

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 1: Actitud.**

-Oye Shige- dije entrando a su habitación.

-Hasta luego Kuroko- escuche que le decia a alguien en su teléfono.

-Lo siento- me disculpe -sigue con tu llamada.

-No importa, ademas ya termine- me contesto viendo su revista.

-Estabas hablando con tu amigo- le dije sentandome en su cama.

-Si, le dije a Kuroko que volveria a jugar basket- me contesto mirandome sonriente.

Lo mire sorprendida, cerrando mis ojos diciendole -Me alegro por ti.

-Tu tambien deberias hacerlo- me dice serio.

Lo mire ceñuda-No.

-No puedes alejarte para siempre de lo que te gusta- me lo aseguro.

-Claro que puedo- le dije conteniendo mis lagrimas.

-No, no puedes- contrataco.

Me levante rápido -Tu no entiendes.

-Es por él?- me dice -Si es por él, te aseguro que no le gustaria que lo dejaras.

-Amp- comence a sollozar recordando a la persona que perdi hace casi 3 años atras.

-No le gustaria que tuvieras esa actitud- me dice abrazandome- despues de todo era mi primo.

Asenti, correspondiendo el abrazo y mirando la unica foto que habia sobre el escritorio.

En esa foto sale Shige graduandose de la primaria y abrazando a unos gemelos.

Lo abrace mas fuerte, cerrando los ojos y recordando ese dia.

 _-Vamos hermano- una pequeña de cabello castaño jalaba apurada a un niño un poco mas alto que ella._

 _-Espera Ailee- le contesto riendo._

 _Ambos gemelos se le tiran encima a un pelicastaño._

 _-Chicos- hablo Shige riendose._

 _-Una foto- pidio la madre de shige._

 _Ambos gemelos se vieron rodeados por los brazos de Shige._

 _-Digan queso- hablo la señora._

 _-Queso- contestaron, mostrando los ojos verdes que ambos gemelos tienen y los ojos cafes que posee Shige._

Negue ya mas tranquila, separandome un poco de Shige.

-Nuestro Shin le gustaria mucho que cambiaras tu actitud sobre el basket- me dice quitandome algunas lagrimas.

-Por que estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunte.

-Porque a Shin y a mi, al igual que a ti, nos une algo mas que la sangre- me dice mirando el estante de libros.

Gire mi rostro hacia esa dirección, quedandome muda.

-El basket- me susurro.

Asenti ante lo dicho, no apartando mi mirada de esa foto.

Sonrei con tristeza "Esa fue la ultima foto que nos tomamos los tres Shin" pense.

-Y si te conviertes en la manager de tu equipo de basket- me dice mirandome sonriente.

-Bromeas!- exclame alzando una ceja y olvidando mis penas.

-Claro que no- me contesto.

-Hmp- dije.

-Por cierto, como se llama la preparatoria que asistes Ailee?- me pregunto rascandose la nuca.

Me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano, contestando -Seirin.

-Seirin!- exclamo sorprendido mirando la revista KNB que fue olvidada en su cama -Ese Seirin, el que gano el Winter Cup.

-Si ese- conteste agarrando la revista que salian el equipo de basket de Seirin.

-Oh!- grito acercandose a mi rápido.

-No grites- le reclame.

-Estas en la misma preparatoria que Kuroko- hablo feliz.

"No me gusta su sonrisa" pense desconfiada.

-Seria magnifico que…- me dice.

-No Shige- le interrumpi tapandole la boca.

-Hmaoccshjav- intento decir.

-Mira Shige, te quiero y mucho,eres mi unico primo- le dije destapandole la boca -pero no te quiero oir pidiendome que ayude al equipo que esta uno de 'La Generación Milagrosa'.

-Ah! Esta bien- me contesto deprimido.

-Bien- le dije.

-Pero deberias cambiar tu actitud- me dice.

"Molesto" pense gruñendo.

 **Continuara….**

 **Como veran el primer capitulo sale Shige(el amigo de Kuroko) y una chica llamada Ailee (esta chica en cuestión sera la protagonista, ademas de kuroko,kagami,etc) por causa de la vida ella acaba odian el basket (que mas adelante le dire su razón).**

 **El siguiente cap saldra nuestro dúo favorito asi que no desespereis fanaticas de ellos (me incluyo), los demas personajes saldran a medida que continue el fic.**

 **Espero que no se aburran.**


	2. Un año escolar muy peculiar

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 2: Un nuevo año escolar muy peculiar.**

-Ailee, vas a ir a la preparatoria?- me pregunto mi madre apenas abria la puerta.

-Si- le conteste ni siquiera dignandome a verla.

Sali de la casa, dirigiendome al chofer que me designaron.

-Buenos dias señorita Ailee- me saluda abriendome la puerta del coche.

-Buenos dias- conteste.

Él rápidamente se pone al volante, preguntandome -A donde la llevo?.

-Al cementerio- conteste mirando por la ventana.

Cerrando los ojos y esperando que llegaramos rápido hacia ahi.

-Señorita Ailee- me llamaron.

Abri mis ojos lentamente, viendo a mi chofer de pie con la puerta abierta.

Me baje, dirigiendome hacia la entrada del cementerio, buscando la lapida de mi hermano.

Me quede parada frente la lapida, dejando que el viento juegue con mi cabello.

-Tenga señorita- me dijeron tendiendome un ramo de violetas con claveles.

-Gracias- conteste.

Él se inclino alejandose de mi, seguramente para darme privacidad.

Me arrodille poniendo el ramo en la lapida y encendiendo un incensio.

Mirando a los pájaros volar por el cielo, "sin preocupaciones" pense quitando con mis manos algunas hojas y barro que se habian juntado alrededor de la lapida.

Estuve ahi por varios minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sabia ya que estaba en silencio.

Escuche el sonido tan característico que me indicaba que hay una llamada entrante. Conteste sin siquiera verificar de quien se trataba.

-Diga- hable.

-Ailee, donde estas?, vas a venir?, te encuentras bien?, estas enferma?, sabes que hora es?- aparte el teléfono de mi oido antes de que me dejaran sorda, deje que Am siguiera con su pregunta -me estas escuchando?.

-Si- conteste levantandome, ya que no podria estar ahi contestando el teléfono -mira Am, ahora no es buen momento..

-Se que no es buen momento- me interrumpio -sabes acaso que hora es?.

Suspire con cansancio caminando -No lo se.

-Son las 10- me contesto.

Me puse palida comenzando a caminar rápido, despidiendome de mi hermano fugazmente.

-Vamos- le dije entrando.

Él chofer asintio, prendiendo el carro.

Me cogi el cabello y lo comence a trenzar, arreglandome el uniforme.

-Llegamos- me dijo el chofer.

Sali a trompincones del carro siendo detenida por el guardia.

-Alto, no puede pasar- me dice interponiendose en mi camino.

-Soy estudiante- le contesto lo obvio.

-Eso lo veo, pero ya es tarde, hace 2 horas comenzaron las clases- me contesto no dejandome pasar.

-Vaya señorita- me dice el chofer, distrayendo al guardia y creando un oportunidad para que yo pasara por las rejas.

-Oiga, detenganse- me grita.

Segui corriendo, "mas tarde se lo agradezco" pense cambiandome los zapatos y subiendo por las escaleras; salon 2B vi, abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta.

-Alfin llegas- me dijo Am -El profesor no esta.

No conteste, ya que estaba mas entretenida recuperando el aire; senti a Am llevarme a mi asiento.

Que para mi mala suerte o buena se encontraba a un lado de ella, oportunidad que ella cogera para hablarme todo el santo dia.

-Como supistes que te tocaba este salon?- me pregunto sentandose en su sitio.

-Le pedi al secretario de mi padre que me investigue el horario de clases- conteste (tambien indicaba a que salon le tocaba)

-Ah- exclamo -y cuando se lo pedistes?.

-Ayer- conteste limpiandome el sudor de mi frente con mi mano.

-Pft- escuche un sonido muy irritante.

La mire, frunciendo el ceño; ella tenia los cachetes inflados y sus ojos se achicaron mas, señal de que quiere reirse.

-Que?!- pregunte con un tic en el ojo.

-Jajajajaja- se rie en mi cara, agarrandose la barriga.

-Que te pasa?- pregunte enojada.

No me contesto, seguia con su risa; resople enfadada mirando a mi otro lado.

Abri mis ojos un poco, solo un poco pero enseguida me recupere, mi cabeza lo apoye a la palma de mi mano, mirando a las dos personas que me observaban.

-Buenos dias Touka-san- hablo el peliceleste.

-Osu- dijo el pelirojo.

Incline mi cabeza, no apartando mi mirada de ellos, ni ellos de mi; vi que el pelirojo abria y cerraba la boca no pronunciando ninguna palabra; los dos se miraron un rato, volviendo a poner su atención en mi.

Frunci el ceño nuevamente sintiendo una vena palpitar en mi sien; los ignore sacando mis audifonos y poniendomelo, dandole play a la música de Blue Bird.

Habataitara modorenai to itte

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu

Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo

Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete

Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu

Habataitara modorenai to itte

Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte

Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora

Habataitara modorenai to itte

sagashita no wa shiori shiori ano kumo

tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

aoi aoi ano sora

aoi aoi ano sora

"Dejen de mirarme" pense irritada "ponganse algo que hacer"; le hago señas a Am para que me ayudara, cosa que no sucedio, la mire discretamente, queriendo golpear a alguien.

La señorita Am, mi mejor y unica amiga que tengo después de 3 años, estar tan entretenida leyendo un libro o manga. "Debe estar interesante ese libro" pense con sarcasmo, resignadome a que me ayude.

Subi el volúmen a la canción, escondiendome entre mis brazos de la mirada insistente de ellos dos.

Aisou sukita you na oto de

Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

Miakita kago wa hora sotete iku

Furikaeru koto wa mou nai

Takanaru kodou ni kokyou wo azukete

kono mada wo kette tobi datsu

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte

izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe

mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte

motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

ochite iku to wakatte ita

soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

~O~

-Ailee- escuche que me llamaban, sintiendo que alguien me zarandeaba -Ailee despierta!.

Alce mi cabeza asustada, mirando a quien seria mi victima de un fuerte golpe que le regalare.

-Ya es receso- me contesto tranquila, como que gritarme en el oido no fuese grave, nada malo según ella.

A veces me fastidia su tranquilidad; me levante de mi asiento, dejando que Am juntara mi pupitre y la de ella, saliendo del salon en silencio.

-Te esperare- me grito.

Mi instinto asesino afloro nuevamente, siendo las futuras víctimas estudiantes de otros salones.

"Que pasa con los demas hoy?" me pregunte acribillando con la mirada a unos alumnos que se reian al mirarme, "estan locos" llegue a mi conclusión, entrando al baño a mojarme la cara.

-Que mierda- susurre bajo, mirando detenidamente mi rostro en el espejo de alli.

Bufe, cogiendo mi toalla y mojarlo, comenzando a limpiar mi rostro lleno de marcas de barro.

"Entonces es por eso que me miraban esos dos?" pense terminando de limpiarme, mirandome al espejo, "tendre que cortarme el pelo?" me pregunte cogiendo un mechon salido de mi trenza, mirandolo detenidamente, castaño claro casi rayando a lo naranja, mis ojos verde claro/oscuro; si me preguntaran de que color es mi cabello y ojos no sabria que responder.

Suspire saliendo del baño, sintiendo mi teléfono vibrar (como estaba en clases lo puse en vibrador), lo saque para apagarlo, pero el indicador decia Shige, asi que no tuve mas opción que contestar, a menos que quiera nuevamente a Shige engañarme para cobrarse lo que le hice la ultima vez que no le conteste (me engaño diciendome que no conocia Tokyo, y que necesitaba a alguien para guiarse; por que no lo pense antes de aceptar?, por que es mi primo claro; Shige después de distraerme me llevo a ver las finales del torneo de la Winter Cup, sin que yo me diera cuenta, increible!, Shige es tonto a lo que a mi respecta, pero su astucia de distraerme y hacer lo que él quiera sin que yo me diera cuenta, me resulta muy irritante además de ingenioso por parte de él; me llevo al torneo solo para gritar como loco 'Kuroko no te rindas', dando rienda suelta a los otros locos para gritar casi lo mismo).

-Dime- le dije.

-Hola Ailee- me contesto seguramente sonriente.

-Si, si, suelta todo- exigi -te doy 5 segundos para que hables.

-Soloqueriaavisartequetienesqueirapresentartealclubdebasket- me contesto rápido.

-Lo siento, no te entendi- le dije.

-Que tienes que presentarte al club de basket- me contesto.

-Para que?- pregunte choqueada.

-Para que te presentes ante tus nuevos compañeros- me contesto riendo.

-Por qué?- pregunte abriendo la puerta de mi salon.

-Porque seras la manager del club de baloncesto- me dice.

-QUE!?- grite, quedandome parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo que escuchastes y no grites- me dice.

-Te atrevistes a hacerlo sin mi consentimiento- le dije mascullando.

-En realidad, yo no lo hice- me contesto.

-Quien fue?- pregunte pensando las multiples maneras de tortura.

-No te lo dire- me dice, colgandome.

-Shige- grite, llamandolo.

-Pipipipi- escuche ese sonidito molesto.

Bufe exasperada, sentandome en mi asiento.

-Toma- Am me tendio los palillos.

Lo cogi, comiendo mi almuerzo.

-Shige me dijo que tenia que presentarme a los de club de baloncestos- hable.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres- me dice.

-Esta bien- le conteste -te lo quiero decir.

-Ok- me contesto, poniendo toda su atención en mi mientras comemos.

-Shige me inscribio al club para que sea su manager- hable metiendome un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-Oh- me contesto -debe de tener su razones, verdad?.

Asenti; para Am no es sorpresa que Shige trate que yo vuelva a hacer la de antes, ella supo la verdad por boca mia y la de Shige hace 1 año atrás.

-No creo que sea malo que seas su manager- me dice.

Frunci el ceño, quedandome en silencio comiendo.

~0~

-Y bien- me hablo -vas a ir?.

Bajamos por las escaleras, llegando a los casilleros de zapatos.

-Si- conteste cambiandome los zapatos.

-Entonces suerte- me dice golpeandome levemente la espalda.

Asenti dirigiendome al gimnasio. Lo primero que vi al llegar es a un grupo de 10 muchachos estar en fila, dadome la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Aida Riko y soy la entrenadora- escuche la voz de una muchacha.

Me acerque mas, sorprendiendome al ver a una muchacha mas o menos de mi altura decir que es entrenadora.

"El entrenador no es Takeda-sensei?" me pregunte "al parecer no".

-Disculpe- hable llamando la atención de Aida-sempai, si sempai ya que me acorde que ella es un año mayor que mi, estando en el salon 3C.

-Si- me contesto girandose a verme.

-Yo...yo quiero hablar con usted sempai- le dije sintiendome incomoda al obtener la atención de los demas.

-Sobre?- me pregunto, pidiendole a un muchacho llamado Koganei que pasara lista a los nuevos.

-Sobre...las inscripciones de los nuevos integrantes del club- le dije poniendome palida al escuchar mi nombre.

-Ailee Touka- me llamaron -esta aqui Ailee Touka?.

-Si- dije alzando el brazo.

-Tu eres Ailee Touka?- me pregunto Aida-sempai.

Asenti, tapandome los oidos al escuchar tremendo griterio por parte de los chicos.

-Sobre eso, queria decir que hay una pequeña equivocación- le hable a la sempai.

-Que equivocación?- me pregunto sonriendo forzadamente -por lo que leo te inscribistes para ser la manager.

"Asusta" pense controlando mis ganas de salir corriendo de ahi.

-Yo no..quiero...ser..la manager del..club de..baloncesto- conteste tartamudeando levemente.

-Por que?- me pregunto acercandose un poco a mi.

-Porque a mi...no...no.. me gusta el basket- susurre dando un paso atrás.

-Aqui dice que te integrastes al club de basket en la primaria- hablo un chico de lentes.

-Si Hyuga-sempai- conteste acordandome el nombre del capitán de basket -pero eso fue hace años, ahora ya no.

-Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que te quite de los nuevos integrantes?- me pregunto, yo asenti emocionada -lamento decirte pero no puedo, necesito a alguien que me ayude con los muchachos, asi que no puedo dejarte ir.

Frunci el ceño; bien, fui y dije amablemente que me sacaran del club, cosa que no esta sucediendo.

-Hagamos un trato- me dijo, seguramente viendo mi cara enojada.

-Cuál?- pregunte.

-Si ganas a dos de mis mejores muchachos, considerare sacarte y si no es asi, te quedas- me contesto.

Resople, no me gustaba ese 'considerare', pero era mejor que nada.

-Acepto- hable.

-Bien, anda a ponerte el uniforme de gimnasia en los vestidores- me pidio.

Me quede parada, viendo que Aida-sempai fruncia el ceño ql verme que no le hacia caso -Sucede algo?.

-No tengo conmigo el uniforme- conteste.

-Ah, de acuerdo.. ven conmigo- me dijo, tomandome la mano y arrastrarme hacia los vestidores.

-Toma- me tiro un bolso que habia cogido por las escaleras, girandome y empujandome hacia el interior -es mi uniforme, usalo.

Asenti, cerrando la puerta e disponerme a cambiar.

"No me queda" pense mirandome la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, "parece que me dio desarrollo" sonrei divertida; Aida-sempai y yo somos casi de la misma altura (ella de 1.56 y yo de 1.63) solo separandonos por 7cm, me puse la blusa para buena suerte de mi es estirable,ya que sino fuese asi me quedaria apretado en el pecho siendo yo copa C (casi D)

Sali sin zapatos (no habia traido zapatos deportivos) hacia donde Aida-sempai.

-Ya estas- me dice al verme -veo que no te quedo el calentador.

Asenti, me habia decidido no usar el calentador, sino mi short que siempre uso debajo de la falda (por precaución).

-Me falta los zapatos- le dije.

La mirada de Aida-sempai resbalo hacia mi pies, suspirando y llamando a un tal Furihata.

-Furihata-kun prestale tus zapatos- le dice, el asintio quitandoselos y darmelos.

-Gracias- le dije yendo a sentarme a ponerme los zapatos.

"Mas vale que gane" pense con decisión.

-Touka-chan, ellos seran tus oponentes- me dice el capitán mostrandome a los mismos chicos de mi clase -es Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun.

Los mire sin expresión, asintiendo por mero respeto.

-Hola Touka-san- me dijo Kuroko.

-Parece que ya te quitastes la suciedad- me dice Kagami.

Me fui a coger un balon, esperando que sonara el silbato y comenzaramos.

-Quien enceste 10 canasta gana- nos dijo, sonando el silbato.

Hyuga-sempai tiro el balon, alejandose de ahi.

Salte al mismo tiempo que Kagami para obtener el balon, fallando miserablemente al tomar en cuenta que Kagami era mas alto que mi (mide 1.90).

Al obtener el balon me lo tiro, frunci el ceño al percatarme que no me toma en serio.

"Te arrepentiras" pense alejandome solo un paso y saltando, tirando el balon al aro.

-Waaaa- gritaron los demas al ver que si pude encestar.

Sonrei burlona, habia dado un hermoso tiro de 3, acercandome a Kagami a decirle -No me vuelvas a subestimar.

Parece que capto el mensaje ya que fue a coger el balon y dandole pase a Kuroko, comenzando a correr hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, lo segui interceptando el pase de Kuroko hacia Kagami.

Tire otro de 3 mas lejos que el anterior, haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos.

Seguimos asi, hasta que ellos se me adelantaron (yo de 7 y ellos de 8), trate de interceptar un pase de Kuroko pero mi mano no pudo detenerlo, saliendo disparado el balon hacia Kagami.

Corri, saltando un poco después de Kagami, dando mayor impulso a mi salto.

Le arrebate el balon, alejandome rápido de él, salte nuevamente tirando el balon, "que mierda" pense sintiendo mi muñeca doler horrores.

Falle el tiro, dandole oportunidad a Kuroko darle pase a Kagami. Sono el silbato dando por terminado el partido.

Suspire viendo el marcador, 10 a 7; me aleje de ellos acercandome a Aida-sempai.

-Mañana te devolvere el uniforme limpio- le dije, me quite los zapatos y me los puse los mio; darselos a su dueño -Gracias.

-De nada- me contesto.

Cogi mi bolso que habia dejado en las escaleras, saliendo de alli e ir a la entrada de la preparatoria.

-Lamento la tardanza- le dije a mi chofer a penas entre al carro.

-No se preocupe...la señorita Am me dijo que iba a tardar- me contesto prendiendo el carro e irnos.

Le sonrei de agradecimiento, esperando llegar a casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa (todavia tenia puesto el uniforme de Aida-sempai).

-Y como le fue?- me pregunto mirandome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Bien- conteste.

-Parece que este año va a ser muy peculiar- me dijo poniendo su atención a la calle.

Me quede callada pensando lo mismo "va hacer un año escolar muy peculiar, además de molesto".

 **Continuara...**

 **Al fin termine este cap viva!, me frustre mucho cuando se me borro este documento (me dieron ganas de gritar, golpear, jalarme el cabello y tirar mi bendito teléfono a la pared, ahi guardo los cap) pero me tranquilice y como dice mi madre "no hay mal que por bien no venga" y aqui estamos, termine este cap que me salio mejor que el anterior.**

 **Gracias por los review Jacqueline The Riper y Kiryhara (para mi es muy gratificante saber que una de mis autoras favoritas le guste mi fic).**

 **Espero que este cap les agrade.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	3. No puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 3: No puede ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?**

Suspire de cansancio al entrar al salon, yendo a sentarme en mi asiento, poniendome los auriculares para escuchar música (volumen bajo claro esta) y observando con aburrimiento la venda que rodeaba mi muñeca derecha (la misma que habia usado para detener el pase de Kuroko, cosa que no funciono, sino que gane un ligero-fuerte-dolor en la mano); esperando que tocaran el timbre y entrara el profesor.

-Buenos dias Ailee- escuche que me saludaron.

-Buenos dias- conteste.

-POR DIOS!, QUE LE PASO A TU MANO?- pregunto gritando, haciendo que nuestros compañeros nos miraran interrogantes (por suerte son pocos quienes escucharon).

-Un accidente- fue mi seca respuesta.

Vi que Am se me quedaba mirando para despues dejar salir un suspiro y negar la cabeza.

-Y como te fue con el club?- me pregunto sentandose y girandose a verme.

Una nube negra se poso encima mio, advirtiendo que es mejor para ella no preguntar.

-Uf..por tu cara, creo que mal- se contesto ella misma mirandome de manera burlona -ahora eres la linda manager del club de basket.

Bufe, taladrando con la mirada a Am -"no te burles de mi desgracia"- le dije mentalmente.

Ella sonrio al captar el mensaje, sacando un libro y poniendose a leer.

Agradeci mucho que ya no me molestara (por el momento), dejandome estar en paz.

-Buenos dias Touka-san- escuche una voz cerca mio.

Me gire topandome con la mirada celeste de mi compañero de clases (y para mi infortunio ahora tambien de club).

-Buenos dias Kuroko-kun- conteste.

-Lo siento- me dijo de repente.

-Por qué?- pregunte desconcertada de que se halla disculpado.

-Por tu mano- me dijo señalando mi mano.

-Ah- conteste.

-Lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente.

-No debes de disculparte- le dije mirando mi vendaje -no haz hecho algo malo para hacerlo.

-Pero..-intento decir

-Pero nada- le interrumpi -mira, Aida-sempai me dio la oportunidad de competir contra ustedes solo para que yo me libre de ser su manager, el hecho de que halla tratado de detener tu pase -otra vez mas, pero este venia con más fuerza- y que me halla lastimado es por mi imprudencia; nada mas, asi que no te disculpes, ni que hallas querido lastimarme a propósito.

-Pero aún asi, lo siento- insistio.

Me dieron ganas de tirarle algo para que dejara de disculparse, pero me tranquilice, respirando profundo y aceptando su disculpas.

-Hola- hablo Kagami, sentandose adelante de Kuroko.

Incline mi cabeza en señal de saludo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el frente, sacandome los auriculares para escuchar al profesor.

 **~0~**

-Ailee- esuche la voz cantarina de Am.

Saque mi almuerzo, poniendolo sobre el escritorio.

-Vayamos a comer a fuera- me dijo.

-Estamos en abril- le conteste.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto.

-Que todavia hace frío- conteste.

-Vamos, hoy es un bonito dia para salir a comer debajo un árbol- me insistio jalandome un poco.

-Pareces una niña haciendo su berrinche- le dije molesta, levantandome con mi almuerzo y salir -vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

-Yey- contesto animada.

Salimos del edificio principal, dirigiendonos a la parte trasera del instituto (donde habia gran cantidad de árboles de cerezo), sentandonos debajo de un árbol y disponiendonos a comer.

-Y bien- me dijo.

-Y bien que?- pregunte metiendome a la boca un pedazo de pollo.

-Ahora seras la manager?- me pregunto.

Asenti, siguiendo con mi comida.

-No es tan malo como parece- me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

No conteste, me quede observando mi plato mientras Am decia lo bueno de ser la manager de un equipo que gano la Winter Cup.

No hable en todo el rato, esperando que Am se callara para que termine de comer (yo ya termine mientras que ella ni va por la mitad).

-Am- la llame, deteniendo su discurso -come.

-Cierto- contesto comiendo.

Espere que Am terminara para irnos al salon antes de que sonaran el timbre.

-Ya- me dijo.

Me gire a verla, golpeandome la frente con mi mano, llamandola -Am.

-Uh!- se giro mirandome.

-Tienes arroz aqui- le dije señalando la parte.

-Ah..lo siento- me dice limpiandose.

"Hasta en eso tiene algo en común con Shige" pense levantandome con Am e ir al salon.

 **~0~**

-Te vas ya?- me pregunto susurrando.

Asenti diciendole -Le tengo que devolver esto a Aida-sempai.

-Es el uniforme que te presto, cierto?- dijo, ya sabiendo lo que contenia la bolsa.

-Nos vemos- le dije saliendo de ahi silenciosamente (aunque solo falta 2 minutos para que terminen las clases), dirigiendome al gimnasio.

-Oh!..pero si es la nueva manager- me dijo Aida-sempai al reconocerme -vienes temprano.

Asenti tendiendole su uniforme, ella lo cogi sonriente.

-Y..dime, te escapastes de clases?- me pregunto.

-Solo faltaban dos minutos para que acaben- le respondi, escuchando el timbre de la hora de salida -ya acabo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar- me dijo -supongo que haz traido tu uniforme de gimnasia.

Asenti, haciendole caso e irme a cambiar.

"A donde me cambio?" me pregunte, "sera mejor ir a los vestidores de los muchachos" pense, abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras de mi con seguro (por si acaso los muchachos lleguen antes de que me termine de cambiar).

Suspirando de alivio al terminarme de cambiar; me sente en la banca de ahí, poniendome los zapatos deportivos.

Meti mi otro uniforme junto con los zapatos en mi bolso, abriendo la puerta y pegandole a alguien.

-KUROKO!- gritaron.

Vi a la víctima estar sentado en el suelo, sobandose la cara. Me acerque rápido a él, mirandole la parte que lo golpee sin querer (bueno o malo me cobre por mi mano, pero fue sin querer que quede claro).

-Lo siento- me disculpe ayudandole a pararse junto a Kagami.

-No pasa nada- me dijo.

-Ah!..la nueva manager- dijo el chico gato.

-Se llama Touka-san, Koganei- corrigio el capitán.

-Y que haces en nuestros vestidores?- pregunto Izuki-sempai.

-No tenia donde cambiarme- conteste.

-Tendremos que ver donde puedes cambiarte sin ser molestada- dijo Hyuga-sempai.

-Voy donde Aida-sempai- les dije, disculpandome una vez mas a Kuroko e ir rápida al gimnasio.

-Touka-chan- me llamo.

Me acerque a ella y cogiendo un papel que me tendia.

-Aceptare tu solicitud el dia de mañana a las 8:00- me dijo.

-Pero si usted ya me acepto- le conteste -ademas no quiero gritar, asi como el año pasado.

-De que hablas?- me pregunto.

Alce mi ceja preguntandole -Aida-sempai, en que año piensa que estoy?.

-Primero- contesto.

Suspire diciendole -Estoy en segundo.

-EN SERIO!- grito y gritaron.

Me di la vuelta, mirando quienes gritaron (los sempai y los nuevos, Kuroko y Kagami no).

-Que paralelo?- me pregunto Koganei-sempai.

-B- conteste.

-Oye Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, ese no es su curso?- pregunto el chico que me presto los zapatos la vez pasada.

Ellos asintieron.

-Con que esta en el mismo curso que Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun- dijo para ella misma Aida-sempai.

Espere que asimilaran la información, mientras tanto miraba mis pies.

-Hola- dije mirando al perro que se habia acomodado a mis pies.

Me acunclille, rascandole la oreja; el perro me lamio haciendome cosquilla.

Lo cogi, viendole los ojos (se parecia mucho a alguien), el perro ladro, lamiendome la cara.

-Le caistes bien a #2- me dijo Aida-sempai.

"Que nombre es ese" pense preguntandole -De quien es?.

-Es de Kuroko-kun- contesto quitandomelo de mis brazos -vayan a correr 50 vueltas afuera.

Escuche los suspiros lastimeros (hasta a mi me dio lastima por ellos), viendo que los chicos salian del gimnasio.

-Tu tambien lo haras Touka-chan- me dijo Aida-sempai.

-Que?!- pregunte sorprendida, refutando -soy solo la manager.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver; necesito una manager que sea capaz de tener una buena resistencia al igual o más que los chicos, asi que no te quejes y anda a correr, antes de que te haga correr el doble- me dijo.

Sali corriendo de ahí, por miedo de que Aida-sempai cumpla su amenaza.

-Hola- escuche que me hablaron muy cerca (demasiado para mi gusto).

Gire levemente mi cabeza, viendo que era Kuroko quien me hablaba (otra vez).

-Tambien te mandaron a correr- dijo Kagami.

-Si- hable, poniendome a la par con Kagami y Kuroko.

-Kuroko, maldito, quita a tu perro- hablo Kagami deteniendose.

Me detuve al igual que Kuroko, viendo que #2 ladraba amistosamente a Kagami (este parece que le va a dar un ataque cardiaco).

-Ven- pedi al perrito.

#2 se alejo de Kagami, corriendo hacia mi, -Buen chico.

Sonrei de manera burlona al ver la cara de alivio de Kagami, preguntandole -Kagami-kun, acaso le tienes miedo a los perros?.

-Kagami-kun no soporta a los perros- me contesto Kuroko.

-Ah!- conteste, volviendo a correr con #2 detrás mio, antes de que me ría.

 **~0~**

-Ya volvieron- nos dijo Aida-sempai cuando llegamos.

Sentia mis piernas temblar; antes de dar un paso más y caerme, decidi sentarme en el suelo (cerca de la entrada del gimnasio). Comenzando a hacer estiramiento, escuche que #2 ladro cerca mio, lo mire, viendo que le lamia al cadaver de Kuroko.

"Ya esta muerto?" me pregunte negando "es imposible que la gente muera por hacer ejercicio", comence a gatear hasta llegar a él (por miedo de que si me paro me caiga).

-Oye- lo llame moviendo su cuerpo -estas vivo?.

Se que pregunte algo estúpido, pero es una forma para que me diga que esta bien.

Escuche un murmullo por parte de él, acerque mi cabeza para escuchar que decia.

-Gua- dijo.

"Gua" pense alejandome un poco de su espacio personal "eso no existe, a menos que quiera decir" me dije levantandome e ir donde Aida-sempai.

-Sempai, hay agua por aqui?- pregunte, cogiendo la botella que me tendia un chico mas alto que mi -Gracias..um..Mitobe-sempai.

Me acerque nuevamente al cuerpo sin vida de mi compañero de clases.

-Toma- le dije, poniendo la botella en el suelo.

-Gracias- me dijo levantandose un poco y tomar de la botella.

Me volvi a sentar en la entrada del gimnasio, esperando que Aida-sempai diga algo.

-Vamos a tener un partido para ver como juegan- dijo llamando a los cuerpos sin vida de los nuevos.

-Ustedes se enfrentaran con los de 2 año, espero ver buenos resultados de su parte- dijo Hyuga-sempai.

-Touka-chan- me llamo Aida-sempai.

Me levante yendo hacia ella.

-Quiero que observes a los muchachos y me digas, según tu criterio quienes tienen mejor resistencia- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Asenti, viendo el partido, fijandome en los muchachos.

-Ves a alguien?- me pregunto.

-Los tres de ahi- le señale.

-Los que detienen a Kagami-kun?- pregunto.

-Si- conteste.

-Muy bien- me dijo sonriendome -sigue mirando.

"Casi" pense viendo como uno de primero casi logra encestar.

"Acaso no lo ven?" me pregunte, al darme cuenta que los de primero no le prestaban atención a Kuroko (mejor dicho, es como si él no estuviera en la cancha).

-Aida-sempai- la llame.

-Que pasa Touka-chan?, acaso ves a alguien mas que tenga buena resistencia?- me pregunto.

Negue, apuntando un punto en específico de la cancha -No lo pueden ver?.

-De que hablas?- me pregunto.

-Los de primero...no ven a Kuroko, aun estando a lado de ellos- le conteste.

-Que raro- se dijo -ninguna persona lo puede ver a menos de que se halla acostumbrado a su poca presencia.

"Poca presencia?" me pregunte, diciendole -Pues yo veo perfectamente a Kuroko.

-Tienes buena vista- me elogio -tal vez sea por eso que pudistes atrapar cada uno de sus pases.

-Gracias- conteste sintiendome un poco orgullosa.

-Que piensas de Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun?- me pregunto.

-Son un dúo de idiotas- conteste.

Aida-sempai comenzo a reir asintiendo varias veces -Tienes razón.

-No te olvides lo de mañana- me dijo.

Asenti presumbrosa ya sabiendo de que hablaba.

 **:**

 **:**

 **Al dia siguiente.**

-No quiero hacerlo- le dije negando freneticamente.

-Eres nueva en nuestro club y por lo tanto tienes que hacerlo, es una orden no sugerencia- me grito.

Me aleje un poco; viendo como los de primero decian su nombre, curso, posición al que quieren jugar, número y la meta.

-Es tu turno Touka-chan- me llamo Aida-sempai de forma angelical (para mi, mas bien de demonio).

-No- negue.

-Ya dejate de payasadas y hazlo- me dijo golpeandome la espalda con un abanico de papel.

"De donde saco eso?" me pregunte acercandome al barandal, viendo a todos los alumnos prestandonos atención; Am me saludo desde abajo (se ven como hormigas) agitando su mano efusivamente, Kuroko, Kagami y los sempais esperanban desde sus filas a que yo hablara.

Respire profundo para hablar, siendo interrumpida por los profesores.

-De nuevo ustedes club de basket- hablo serio un profesor.

-Tsk casi terminamos- mascullo ella.

Suspire de alivio, escuchando las reprimendas del profesor.

"No puede ser tan malo como parece" pense en la frase que Am me dijo el dia anterior, "claro que es malo" me dije queriendo ahorcar a Aida-sempai y a Am.

Perfecto, solo no estoy siendo retada por el profesor sino tambien tendre una sanción y como es la primera vez que hago algo asi, no le diran nada a mis padres (cosa que agradezco).

"Sin duda voy a matar a alguien" pense esperando que el profesor termimara.

 **~0~**

-Ya, ya, ya- me dice Am palmeandome suave a mi espalda -hasta cuando vas a tener esa cara?.

La mire mal, frunciendo el ceño y mascullando palabras sin sentido.

-Vamos Ailee, no estes enojada- me pidio jalandome los cachetes -a ver, dame una sonrisa.

Una vena se formo en mi sien, al sentir mis cachetes entumecerse.

-Su..el..ta..me- trate de decir.

Am me solto, riendo nerviosa al sentir su vida en peligro.

-No estan...- hablo.

-NO LO DIGAS!- le grite.

-Esta bien- contesto -pero cambia esa cara.

-No puedo, asi naci- conteste.

-No te estoy diciendo que te operes sino que cambies tu cara de enojada- me dice.

-No estoy enojada- masculle.

-Claro que lo estas- refuto.

-No lo estoy- contrataque.

-Si lo estas- hablo.

-No, no lo estoy- conteste saliendo de la preparatoria.

-Si lo estaaas- contrataco burlandose.

-Que no lo estoy- dije "esta discusión no nos lleva a ninguna parte".

-A quien engañas Ailee, hasta los pobres sempais y los nuevos tuvieron que soportar tu mal genio- me dice adelantandose.

-Eso no es cierto- conteste.

-Si quieres mañana les preguntamos a ellos, a Kagami-kun y a Kuroko-kun- sugirio.

Torci mi boca en una mueca, sabiendo que Am tenia razón y que no valia la pena seguir discutiendo con ella porque iba a salir perdiendo.

-Por cierto, tu chofer ya no va a venir a recogerte?- me pregunto caminando hacia atrás.

-Te vas a caer- le dije.

Ella sonrio girandose y mirando por donde camina.

-Le dije el dia de ayer que ya no me vaya a recoger- conteste a su pregunta anterior.

-Es por el club?- pregunto.

-Si- conteste deteniendonos en una esquina.

-Nos vemos- me dijo.

Asenti, caminando a lado contrario de mi amiga (molestosa y todo, pero igual la considero amiga).

 **~0~**

"Tengo sed" pense.

Me detuve en un restaurante de comida rápida llamada Magi Burger, pidiendo una malteada de fresas y yendo a sentarme.

"Hay mucha gente hoy" pense mirando a todas las mesas del lugar estar ocupadas.

-Hola- me dijeron.

Gire a ver a quien me llamaba, mirando dos torsos cubridos por uniformes (que es de mi misma preparatoria), alce mi vista, mirando con sorpresa/aburrimiento a los dos únicos seres de este mundo que se me acercan cuando quiero y necesito estar sola (los únicos hasta ahora son Am, Shige y sus hermanos menores, pero ellos dos no cuentan, además los hermanos de Shige son menores que mi, asi que tampoco cuentan).

-Podemos sentarnos contigo?- pregunto Kagami de forma 'amble'.

Me les quede mirando, esperando lo que escuche haya sido una broma.

-Podemos si o no?- pregunto nuevamente con un tono de molestia(adiós a su tono amable).

Asenti (que mas da, solo esperaba que no me molestaran).

-Gracias Touka-san- me contesto Kuroko sentandose a lado mio y Kagami al frente de nosotros.

-Si te sirve de consuelo a nosotros tambien nos retaron y sancionaron- hablo Kagami.

-Yo ni siquiera hable- me dijo Kuroko.

-Tu tambien?- pregunte observandole.

-Si- contesto.

-Entiendo tu sufrimiento- le dije pesumbrosa.

Los dos nos rodeo una aura de depresión.

-NO SE DEPRIMAN!- nos grito llamando la atención de los comensales.

-No grites- le sugeri volviendo a la normalidad.

-Es la primera vez que vienes aqui?- pregunto Kuroko ya normal.

-No- conteste -ya he venido antes aqui, me gusta su malteada de fresas.

-Ya probastes la de vainilla?- me pregunto.

-No me gusta- conteste seria.

Senti un frio a mi alrededor, mire a kagami con sorpresa (este tenia la hamburguesa a medio camino de su boca) haciendome ceñas para que mirara a Kuroko.

Le hice caso, sintiendome mal al ver su cara.

-En realidad soy alérgica a la vainilla- conteste retractandome de lo que habia dicho.

-En serio?- pregunto.

-Si, no soporto la vainilla- hable.

-Es una pena- contesto.

-Y que te causa?- me pregunto Kagami tragando su comida.

Me sonroje, quedandome callada.

-Kagami-kun a veces eres un tonto- le dijo Kuroko.

-Por que?!- pregunto.

Vi la pequeña discusión que se formaba, aliviada de que ya no me preguntaran por mi alergia.

No quiero saber la reacción que tendrian ellos dos al enterarse lo que me ocasiona la vainilla. Es algo que me averguenza (ya me paso una vez cuando niña y no fue bonito).

-No puede ser tan malo- escuche que dijo Kagami

"Si solo supieras" pense tomando mi malteada y mirando por la ventana.

 **Continuara...**

 **Lo siento mucho por demorarme (estaba en examenes, ya me voy a graduar del colegio, yei - )**

 **Gracias por todos los review (es inspirador) y al respecto contigo Sarai Sora es no, no tengo experiencia en escribir (lamento decepcionarte) solo que me dejo llevar por mi imaginación y PUM (cuando me doy cuenta ya termine un cap) además mi inspiración viene al ver las diferente expreciones de mis compañeros de colegio (lo se, se escucha raro) son divertidos en su momento (aunque a veces me sacan de quisio) pero aun asi los respeto y admiro (nunca se los dire de frente, se los muestro por acciones); bueno creo que ya me pase.**

 **Gracias Monkey por pasarte por aqui (espero mi regalo de San valentin), Sarai Sora (quiero seguir leyendo tu fic de Queridos autores, por favor no lo dejes) y a Jacqueline The Riper (gracias por seguir leyendo y no te hayas aburrido con el cap).**

 **Espero no decepcionar a nadie con este cap.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	4. Práctica Bulling Nuevas amistades

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale)**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 4: Práctica + Bulling= Nuevas amistades**

-Y que piensas?- me preguntaron.

-Que pienso que?- pregunte.

-No escuchastes- me dice Aida-sempai suspirando.

-Lo siento, no volvera a suceder- le dije.

-Ok...te hablaba del partido de práctica que tendran los chicos- me dice, gritandole a los chicos -'Sigan corriendo'.

-Con el instituto Kaijo?- pregunte.

Ella asintio diciendo -El año pasado tuvimos una práctica con ellos por estas fecha.

-Ellos perdieron esa vez- hable.

-Correcto, haz estado investigando- me dice.

"No investigue, sino fuese por Am que me aviso de ese partido, yo no estuviese enterada" pense.

-Cuando sera el partido?- pregunte.

-Mañana- me respondio.

-Ya se los dijo a los muchachos?- pregunte.

-Si, mientras tú estabas trayendo los balones- me contesto.

-Ah!- exclame, quedandonos callada.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte el nuevo menú de los chicos- me dice llevandome hacia una esquina y dandome un cuaderno.

Cuando Aida-sempai dice menú de los chicos, eso quiere decir los ejercicios que tienen que completar en toda esta semana.

-Y que opinas?- me pregunto.

"Que que opino?" me pregunte leyendo con terror el menú de los chicos, "que quieres mandarlos al mismisimo infierno" pense cerrando el cuaderno y devolverselo.

-Touka-chan- me llamo.

-Esto no les hará daño?- pregunte yendome por la tangente.

-Por supuesto que no- me contesto -pero no me cambies de tema, dime tu opinión acerca de esto.

"Rayos" pense con frustracción contestando -Si usted dice que no les hará daño, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Aida-sempai sonrio de oreja a oreja, llamando a los chicos y diciendoles los nuevos ejercicios que tendrán que hacer.

Los de primero se quejaron y como respuesta Aida-sempai duplico los ejercicios (pobres de sus cuerpos, no podrán si quiera pararse).

Me quede ayudandola, vigilando que cada uno de los chicos hagan su ración de ejercicios y que si se escapaba uno la llamara (por suerte los de primero les tienen miedo, asi que se salvaron de que ella les haga una llave).

-No se olviden que mañana tendremos un partido con los de Kaijo, asi que descansen- Aida-sempai les dijo.

-Si solo es una práctica- escuche que uno de los primero susurro.

-Práctica o no, es un partido- le pego el capitán.

Me les quede observando de lejos a los chicos, esperando que se retiraran para limpiar (es uno de los deberes como manager).

Cogi el trapeador comenzando a limpiar toda la cancha.

-Todavia sigues aqui?- pregunto Kagami.

-Aun me falta limpiar- conteste.

-Te ayudaremos Touka-san, cierto Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko.

-Que mas da- contesto cogiendo otro trapeador y comenzando a limpiar.

-Touka-san es mejor que te vayas a cambiar, los muchachos ya se fueron- me dijo Kuroko arrebatandome el trapeador.

No sabia que hacer, ni que pensar de esos dos (a los que considero idiotas); asenti al percatarme que Kuroko tenia razón (tenia puesto el uniforme de gimnasia) saliendo de ahi hacia los vestidores (de los chicos porque de chicas no hay en el club de basquet).

 **~0~**

-No debieron ayudarme- les dije saliendo del instituto.

-No hicimos nada- contesto Kagami.

-Touka-san, ya habias casi terminado cuando te fuimos a ayudar- me contesto Kuroko.

-Entonces gracias- les dije sonriendo levemente.

-Como agradecimiento nos invitaras a comer- me dijo Kagami.

Me resbalo una gota de sudor al escucharlo "sabia que no lo habian hecho por ser cortez conmigo" pense con un tic en el ojo.

-Esta...bien- conteste.

-Yo quiero un batido de vainilla- me dijo Kuroko.

Asenti lamentandome que apenas haya pasado dos semanas desde la ceremonia de ingreso y que el tiempo se me hacia largo (ya quiero estar en enero nuevamente, fecha donde los clubes deportivos ya no habrá hasta que reste del año lectivo).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Asi que este es el instituto Kaijo- dije admirando el lugar.

-Es enorme- escuche que uno de primero decia.

-Kuroko-chi, Kagami-chi!- llamo un rubio.

-Hola Kise-kun- contesto Kuroko.

"Kise Ryôta, uno de los de generación de milagros" pense frunciendo el ceño y mirandolo de pies a cabeza.

-Y quien es ella?- me señalo Kise.

-Es Touka-san- contesto Kuroko mirandome.

-Es tu novia Kuroko-chi?- pregunto.

Senti mi cara arder, queriendo coger del cuello a Kise y romperselo.

-NO!- grite.

-Te equivocas Kise, ella es la manager del equipo- contesto Hyuga-sempai.

-Estas bien Touka-chan?- me pregunto Aida-sempai.

Asenti despacio, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón por la verguenza.

Segui a la entrenadora, llegando al gimnasio ya arreglado para el partido.

Me sente, sacando un cuaderno y una pluma, esperando que comenzaran.

-Esta vez les ganaremos Seirin- dijo Kise.

-Ja, no te dejare hacerlo- contesto Kagami.

Mientras avanzaba el partido yo anotaba las observaciones.

Kise Ryôta (Kaijo)

Altura: 1.89cm.

Ocupación: Modelo.

Número: 7

Secundaria: Teiko. 

Posición que desempeña: Alero

Habilidad : "Copia Perfecta", "La Zona"

Observación: Un idiota mas.

"Pero un idiota popular por lo que veo" pense mirando a unas chicas (por no decir todas) estar admirando a Kise y gritandole porras.

Cerre mi cuaderno y levantandome.

-A donde vas?- me pregunto Aida-sempai.

-Afuera- conteste.

-No puedes, te necesitamos si ocurre algo- me dijo.

-No va..- detuve lo que iba a decir.

-KUROKO-CHI- grito Kise.

Lo vi en camara lenta como golpeaban a Kuroko en la cabeza.

-Otra vez- hablo Kagami ayudandolo.

-Lo siento Kuroko-chi- dijo Kise inclinandose.

Me acerque a Kagami para ayudar a cargar a Kuroko.

-Asi que no es la primera vez que te pegan en la cabeza?- le pregunte.

-No- contesto.

-Lo siento de nuevo Kuroko-chi- dijo Kise.

-Fue un accidente- le conteste por Kuroko.

Lo sente en la banca, disponiendome a limpiarle la herida.

-Um...hay que ponerte hielo en ese chichón- le dije.

Por suerte habia traido una botella de agua congelada (me gusta la agua fresca).

-Pontelo- le dije dandole mi botella.

-Gracias Touka-san- sonrio Kuroko.

-Eres habíl en estas cosas- me elogio Kise.

-Gracias- respondi sentandome a lado de Kuroko.

Kise se me quedo mirando, mostrando una sonrisa; frunci el ceño al ver que no queria volver a la cancha.

-No debes estar ya en la cancha?- pregunte.

-Cierto- contesto volviendo con su equipo.

 **~0~**

"Infantil" pense viendo con incredulidad la pelea de Kagami, Kise y Kuroko. Solo porque Kise fallo un tiro de tres y el balon reboto directo a la cabeza de Kagami.

Y Kuroko..bueno el esta tratando que no se maten.

"Infantiles" pense ya cansada.

Cogi un balon que habia por ahi y me les acerque a una distancia prudencial, tirandolo directo hacia ellos.

El balon pego a Kagami y a Kise (el balon reboto con la cara de Kise y le pego a Kagami).

-QUIEN FUE?!- gritaron ambos con la cara roja por el golpe.

-DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO NIÑOS!- les grite -Y TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ CON ESTE PARTIDO.

-Touka-chan- me llamaron.

-QUE?!- grite a quien me llamo.

-NO ME GRITES!- me grito Aida-sempai.

-Lo siento- me disculpe.

Sono el silbato, volviendo el partido a la normalidad.

Kuroko se quedo en la cancha (ya solo faltaba 5 minutos para que termine el partido asi que no le vi el problema en que se quedara), volviendo a usar su falta de presencia para hacer sus pases raros.

Me fui del gimnasio discretamente, sin que Aida-sempai se de cuenta; dirigiendome a ir a comprar un jugo en la máquina expendedora que habia visto cerca del gimnasio.

Escuche un ruido raro cuando me acercaba cada vez mas, viendo como unas chicas le empujaban a otra, haciendole pegar con la máquina.

Me quede tiesa como una estatua al ver que le estaban haciendo bulling; nunca me a gustado que las personas abusen de las otras ya sea física o mental.

-No queremos que te le acerques a Kise-sama, ni que lo observes- hablo una, mientras la que le sostenia alzaba su mano.

Me acerque rápido a ellas, deteniendo un golpe que le iba a ser propinado a la pobre.

-Alto ahi- hable empujandola.

-Quien eres?- me pregunto una.

Las ignore, ayudando a la chica que le querian golpear.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Si- susurro.

La observe, no se le puede decir que es una chica bonita o algo semejante, pero tampoco se le puede decir que es fea, mas bien la catalogaria como una chica muy peculiar (cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, tenia frenillos, lentes circulares y ácne por toda la cara).

-Oye tú, no te metas- me dijo la que le iba a pegar.

-Por que le hacen daño?- pregunte enfrentandolas.

-Por que?- pregunto una con burla comenzando a reir y las demás la siguieron -porque tiene la rídicula esperanza que Kise-sama la note, mírala, ella es horrible, Kise-sama jamás le prestaria atención a alguien como ella.

Escuche un sollozo por parte de la chica que esta atrás mio.

Suspire con cansancio, la molestan solo por Kise, por un chico, "Ridículo"pense acercandome a la que dijo semejante cosas.

-Y crees que tú si llamarias la atención de Kise-kun o alguna de tus amigas?- pregunte parandome en frente de ella.

-Por supuesto, nosotras somos mas hermosas que- dijo señalando a la chica -aquella cosa.

Sonrei con desagrado, cogiendole el cuello de la camisa y diciendole -No creo que a Kise le guste chicas artificiales.

-COMO?!- grito zafandose de mi agarre.

-Se les nota que se han hecho operaciones- les dije burlona.

-Como te atreves- ne contesto una queriendo agarrarme.

-No intenten tocarme con sus asquerosas manos- les adverti -si no quieren que se las rompa.

Me aleje de ahi con la chica, sentandonos en las bancas del jardin.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo en voz baja la chica.

-De nada- conteste mirandola -no dejes que te molesten.

Asintio a lo que dije -Eres la manager de Seirin.

-Si, como lo supistes?- pregunte.

-Te vi en el gimnasio- me contesto.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ailee Touka- le dije amablemente.

-Fimihara- me contesto.

-Y tu nombre?- pregunte.

-Mei- contesto agachando la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Mei-chan- conteste sonriente.

-Mu...mucho gus..to- contesto nerviosa.

-Siempre te molestan?- pregunte seria.

-Si, pero ellas tienen razón, yo...yo soy horrible y dudo mucho que Kise-kun se fije en mi- dijo sollozando.

 _-Dime algo Ailee?- pregunto un chico mientras se columpia._

 _-Um!- contesto una chica a lado de él comiendo su helado._

 _-Tu crees que las personas pueden ser horribles?- pregunto._

 _-Um...tal vez- respondio no muy convencida._

 _-Estas segura?- pregunto sonriendo._

 _Ella nego preguntandole -Y cual es la respuesta?._

 _-Que las personas si pueden llegar a ser horribles- contesto mirandola -pero no fisicamente sino espiritual._

 _-Espiritual?!- pregunto con un puchero -no te entiendo hermano._

 _El gemelo rio con ganas al ver la cara tierna de su hermana._

 _-Mi linda y pequeña hermana- le llamo revolviendole el cabello._

 _-No soy pequeña, soy tu gemela y tengo la misma edad que tú- refuto apartando suavemente la mano de su hermano._

 _-Si, si, si- contesto - lo que quiero decir es que las personas pueden llegar a ser hermosas por fuera pero horrible por dentro._

 _-Entonces yo soy horrible- le dijo miedosa._

 _-No, por supuesto que no, eso depende de como esa persona trata a los demás- contesto levantandose y acunclillandose en frente de ella cogiendole las manos -es por eso que no hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia o por su estatus._

 _-Shin, por que lo dices?- pregunto mirandole a los ojos._

 _-Por nada Ailee- contesto volviendo al columpio._

"Shin" pense, al recordar una tarde que nos detuvimos a comer helado y a jugar en el parque despúes de clases en la secundaria.

-Touka-san, se encuentra bien?- pregunto Mei.

-Si, por que lo preguntas?- le pregunte.

-Usted...esta llorando- me contesto señalandome.

-Eh!- exclame tocandome el rostro.

En efecto, estaba llorando; Mei me tendio un pañuelo, sonrei agradecida por el gesto, tomandolo y limpiarme.

-Creo que ya termino el partido- hable.

-Yo..yo ya me voy- dijo Mei levantandose.

-Mei- la llame deteniendola -me puedes llevar devuelta al gimnasio.

"Mentirosa" pense, sintiendome mal al mentirle, pero no tenia otra opción, me callo bien asi que como agradecimiento por el pañuelo hare que vea mas de cerca al idiota de Kise.

Vi que dudaba asi que me apresure en decir -Por favor, tu eres la única que confio en este enorme lugar para que me lleve devuelta.

-Esta bien- contesto.

-Gracias- le dije levantadome.

 **~0~**

-Te gusta tomar fotos- dije emocionada.

-Siempre tengo conmigo esto- me dice enseñandome el estuche de la camara -aqui adentro esta, seguro de que lo rompan.

-Debe ser divertido tomar fotos- hable.

-Si- contesto.

-TOUKA-CHAN!- me llamaron.

Me detuve en seco al ver a Aida-sempai junto con el equipo y el de Kaijo estar saliendo del gimnasio.

-SERA MEJOR QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA HABER SALIDO!- grito.

Un frio recorrio mi espina dorsal al verla enojada.

-Creo que estas en problemas- me dice Mei compadeciendome.

-OYE HORRIBLE!- gritaron.

Mei y yo alzamos la vista, viendo a dos chicas sonriendo y sosteniendo dos baldes, tirandonos lo que contenia.

Por instinto baje la cabeza al igual que Mei, oliendo el horrible edor que propaga lo que nos hecharon.

-TOUKA-SAN!- gritaron.

Escuchando como fondo las desagradables risas de aquellas chicas, gire mi cabeza un poco viendo a la misma chica que queria golpear a Mei, estar junta a otra que le dije artificial riendo mientras se acercaban.

-Eso te pasa por meterte en donde no debes- me dijo con burla la artificial.

-Kise-sama jamás te querra- dijo otra burlandose de Mei.

-TOUKA-SAN- grito Kuroko acercandosenos con Kagami y Kise.

-Por que mierda les hicieron esto?!- pregunto Kagami acercandose a las arpias junto con Kise.

-Es..por..que- tartamudearon al ver Kise.

-Por que lo hicieron?- pregunto Kise.

-No..no..sotras..ellas.- tartamudearon mas.

-POR QUE LO HICIERON?!- grito furioso.

-Ella se metio en lo que no debia y nos dijo que eramos artificiales...y tambien que preferirias a la horrible en vez de a nosotras- dijo la artificial armandose de valor para contestar.

-Escuchenme algo, yo jamás le prestaria atención a personas que lastiman a mis amigos- le dijo mas calmado.

Lo vi con sorpresa, preguntandome por que me defendia y a Mei tambien, si yo apenas hoy lo conoci.

-Larguense, no las quiero volver a ver- les dije Kise girandose hacia nosotras.

-Touka-san- me llamo Kuroko.

-No pasa nada- le dije, seguramente queriendo preguntarme.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Kise.

-Por que nos defendistes?- pregunte aun chokeada de que me hayan tirado basura, lodo, pintura, huevo y de remate agua sucia.

-Eres la amiga de Kuroko-chi y de Kagami-chi, asi que eres tambien mi amiga- contesto sonriendo -y ella es tu amiga.

"Amiga" pense mirando a Mei.

-Tienes razón Kise-kun, Mei es mi amiga, pero tú no- conteste.

-Eh!- exclamo asombrado -por que no soy tu amigo Touka-chi?.

-Touka-chi?- pregunte.

-Kise-kun siempre se refiere a las personas que respeta o quiere con Chi- me dijo Kuroko.

"Horrible" pense poniendo cara mala -No me llames asi.

-Neee Touka-chi, si eres amiga de Kuroko-chi y de Kagami-chi, asi que tambien eres mi amiga- me contesto.

-Ya me dijistes eso y aun asi no quiero que me llames de esa manera- le dije encarandolo -además tú no eres mi amigo; Kuroko- kun y Kagami-kun son solo mis compañeros.

-Ya deja de discutir y anda a bañarte- me dijo Aida-sempai

-Puedes usar las duchas del gimnasio, al igual que tu amiga- dijo un chico de lentes.

Asenti, siguiendo al chico junto a Mei, escuchando las quejas de Kise.

-No se preocupen, nadie entrara- nos dijo al llegar, dejandonos solas.

-Por suerte traje mi uniforme de gimnasia- hable queriendo romper la tensión -traes algo para cambiarte?.

-Si, no es la primera vez que lo hacen- me contesto.

Me quede callada, respirando tranquila para no ir y estrangular a esas arpias de quinta (a la vez eliminar escorias de este planeta, creanme haria un enorme favor hacia la humanidad).

 **~0~**

-Las voy a matar- masculle oliendo mi cabello.

Me he restregado el cabello varias veces, eliminando casi 100% el mal olor, me deje suelto el cabello prometiendome que al llegar a casa me bañaria nuevamente.

-Touka-san- me llamaron.

Mei se encuentra parada cerca mio, sujetando un pequeño llavero de peluche.

-Es para ti- me dijo tendiendomelo.

Lo cogi, observando con detenimiento el peluche (un lindo perrito), sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

-Gracias- le dije poniendolo en mi bolso.

Ella se inclino, saliendo rápido de ahi.

Sali después de unos minutos, topandome con Kagami, Kuroko y Kise.

-Me estaban esperando?- pregunte alzando la ceja.

-Si, no queriamos que te tiraran de nuevo basura- me contesto burlesco Kagami.

-Touka-chi- me llamaron.

-No me llames asi- pedi comenzando a caminar.

-Por que?- pregunto.

-No me gusta- conteste.

-Los sempais ya se fueron y los de primero tambien- me dijo Kagami.

Me detuve haciendo golpear a Kise (casi me caigo con el).

-Eso dolio- se quejo.

No le preste atención, me gire encarando a Kagami.

-Que?- pregunte.

-Que ya se fueron- volvio a repetir.

-Y por que no se fueron con ellos?- pregunte.

-Aida-sempai nos pidio que te esperaramos y que te acompañaramos de regreso- contesto Kuroko.

-Entiendo- dije dirigiendome hacia la salida.

"Por supuesto que no entiendo" pense, escuchando las voces de mis acompañantes cerca mio.

 **~0~**

"Como llegue aqui?" me pregunte viendo a Kagami y a Kise frente mio, y a Kuroko a mi lado comiendo Yakisoba.

-Esta rico!- exclamo Kise.

Senti un tic en mi ojo al escuchar la monstruocidad de pedido que hacia Kagami (parece que estuviese invocando algo).

-Comes mucho Kagami-Kun- hable.

"Y lo sorprendente es que no engorda" pense

-Nunca cambia tu apetito Kagami-chi- le dijo Kise.

-Por que estoy comiendo con ustedes?- pregunte bebiendo mi jugo.

-Porque somos amigos- contesto alegre Kise.

-Tu no eres mi amigo- respondi.

-Y Kagami-chi y Kuroko-chi?- pregunto sonriendo -ellos son tus amigos?.

Me quede pensando en la respuesta, "son mis amigos?" me pregunte mirandolos. Antes les dije que los consideraba como compañeros, nada mas, pero de nuevo vuelvo a escuchar esa pregunta (por la misma persona), asi que eso me hace reflexionar.

Ciertamente con ellos son los únicos que hablo en clases aparte de Am, además que me ayudan a limpiar el gimnasio después de los entrenamientos (siempre y cuando les compre hamburguesas a Kagami y el batido de vainilla a Kuroko; aunque ellos pagan la mitad).

Se puede decir que ellos son algo similar a amigos.

-Algo similar- conteste mirando a otro lado.

-Eres tierna- me dice Kise.

-No lo soy- conteste acullichando con la mirada a Kise.

-Si lo eres- dice.

-No, no lo soy- conteste.

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que vayamos ya a nuestras casas- nos dice Kuroko.

-Neee, quiero seguir conversando con Touka-chi- dijo en un puchero Kise.

"Conversando" pense incredula "mas bien molestando, además te dije que no me llames asi" aprete los palillos deseando que fuese el cuello de Kise al que estuviese apretando.

No valia la pena seguir discutiendo con un chico que se comportaba como un niño asi que por mi salud mental y por su salud fisica deje el tema por terminado.

 **Continuara...**

 **Pobre de Ailee, le tiraron basura solo por defender a una chica de las garras de las admiradoras de Kise (hay que ponerles un alto pero mas adelante), Uf casi me olvido de seguir incluyendo personajes (Mei nos dara varias sorpresas mas adelante, se los aseguro).**

 **Y como ven Ailee considera a Kuroko y a Kagami algo similar a amigos (mas adelante seran de verdad).**

 **Espero que no se aburran con el fic.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	5. Cosplay

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale)**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 5: Cosplay**

-Debe ser una broma- susurre pasandome una mano por mi cara.

-Claro que no- me contesto la persona que queria asesinar en ese momento -asi que escoge.

Mire ceñuda las imagenes que estan puestas en mi pupitre, bufando desesperada.

-Vamos Ailee, escoge tú o lo hago yo- me advirtio.

-No creo que sea bueno que le hagas enojar más Tachibana-san- sugirio Kuroko.

-Parece que esta a punto de saltar para ahorcarte- concordo Kagami mirandome desde una distancia prudencial.

Los mire de mala cara a los tres, deseando desaparecerlos si siguen hablando de mi como si no estuviese.

-Tienen razón- contesto Am (si es ella) alejandose de mi y acercandose a ellos.

Me levante de golpe, haciendo que mi silla emitiera un chirrido, sali de ahi dirigiendome a una máquina expendedora que se encontraba en el pasillo de primer año.

Tanto enojo me dio sed, suspire de cansancio al sacar mi jugo de frutilla, pegue mi espalda con la máquina.

Aprete el envase ya vacío del jugo, botandolo en el tacho, dirigiendome nuevamente al salon.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Am hablar animadamente a Kuroko y a Kagami, ultimamente Am se la pasa conversando con ellos y haciendo que yo participara también.

"Algo se trae entre manos" pense mirando disimuladamente en esa dirección mientras me sentaba.

-Esta también le quedaria bien- hablo Am enseñandoles una imagen que no pude ver.

-No, esta es mejor- dijo Kagami cogiendo una imagen y enseñandoselos.

-Es demasiado extravagante- contesto Am dando un rotundo no.

-Le quedaria muy bonito este- sugirio Kuroko enseñandoles.

-Si...esta bonito...pero no creo que le favorezca mucho, el traje tiene que hacerla mas bella de lo que es- contesto Am haciendo una pose extraña.

-Entonces cual?- pregunto Kagami cruzandose de brazos.

-Esto es difícil- concordo Am.

Kuroko asintio mirando todas las imagenes que estan en el pupitre.

"No me lo puedo creer" pense incredula "como pueden escoger un traje para mi, si la que lo va usar soy YO" me levante acercandome a ellos.

-Que diablos estan haciendo?- masculle golpeando el pupitre con mi mano.

Los tres respingaron, mirandome como si me hubiese salido otro ojo en la cara.

-Escogiendo...

-Nada...verdad Kagami- le interrumpio Am tapandole la boca con su mano.

-No me mientas Tachibana- adverti mirandola fijo.

-Tachi...es que...como tú no te decidias escoger, le pide a los muchachos que me ayudaran- contesto.

-No pienso hacer cosplayer- les dije.

-Pero si todos lo tenemos que hacer- refuto.

-Touka-san- me llamo Kuroko.

-Que?- pregunte.

-Hazlo por el curso- me dijo.

-No eres la única que se opone en hacer cosplayer- me dijo Kagami.

-Ustedes también se oponen?- pregunte alzando la ceja.

-Si- contestaron en conjunto.

-Pero no tenemos mas opciones que aceptar, el salon decidio hacer una cafeteria cosplayer cuando estuvimos fuera de clases- hablo Kagami poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca.

-Es para el festival de primavera- refuto Am -el año pasado hicimos una casa de terror y tuvo exito, porque creen que esta idea no funcionara.

-No pienso hacer el ridículo- conteste cruzandome de brazos -ademas todos ustedes decidieron cuando nosotros estabamos teniendo un partido de práctica con los de Kaijo.

-Lo se- me contesto Am -pero no fue culpa, el sensei nos pidio que decidieramos rápido, no podiamos esperarlos a ustedes al dia siguiente para decidir.

-Pero no es justo- me lamente -no tomaron en cuenta nuestra opinión.

-Ya, ya, Ailee no te preocupes- me dice Am sobandome la cabeza -veras que el traje que te hare te hara lucir hermosa.

-Eso no ayuda- conteste.

-Lo se- me dice riendo mientras no me dejaba de sobar.

 **~0~**

-Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun- los llamo Am -van a la azotea?.

-Si, por?- pregunto Kagami.

-Excelente- contesto volviendome a ver -Ailee esperame en la azotea, para no sentirte sola mientras no estoy Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun te haran compañia hasta que vuelva.

-Que?- pregunte sin entender.

-Esperame- me dijo saliendo apurada del salon con su almuerzo en mano.

-Vamos- me dice Kuroko.

Yo asenti siguiendoles.

-Primero vamos por la comida de Kagami-kun- me aviso.

Me quede esperandolos a que compraran lo que fuesen a comprar en una esquina del bar.

-Toma- me pusieron enfrente un jugo de frutilla.

-Gracias- conteste cogiendolo -dejame pagarte.

-No es necesario- me respondio rápido.

-Ya esta- hablo Kagami, llevando una gran bolsa.

-Todo eso te vas a comer?- pregunte mirando el contenido.

-Si- contesto caminando hacia la azotea.

Nos sentamos cerca del barandal, abriendo nuestros almuerzos.

-Y de quienes se van a vestir?- pregunte.

-Es un secreto- me contesto Kagami.

Mire a Kuroko esperando que respondiera.

-Es un secreto- me respondio sonriendo.

-Por que?- pregunte no apartando mi mirada de ellos.

-En realidad...no sabemos de quienes vestirnos- me dice Kagami.

-Tachibana-san nos va a ayudar con los trajes- contesto Kuroko.

-En serio!- exclame sorprendida.

-Si...solo espero que no sea exagerado- pidio Kagami.

-Eso sera imposible, creeme- lo mire con lastima.

-Que cruel eres Ailee- escuche una voz decir.

-Volvistes rápido- le dije haciendome a un lado para que se siente.

-Solo tenia que pedir un favor a alguien- me contesto sentandose a lado mio.

-A quien?- pregunte curiosa.

-Mas adelante lo sabras- me dice tendiendome una cajita de jugo -pense que para este momento ya no tendrias jugo, asi que te ahorre el trabajo en ir a buscarlo.

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunte desconfiada.

-Que mala- me contesto riendo.

-Am- la llame.

-Por quien me tomas?- me pregunto riendo.

-En serio quieres saber?- pregunte.

-Pregunta tonta, lo se- contesto -cogelo, ni que te vaya a pedir el cielo y las estrellas.

-Es como si lo pidieras- le dije cogiendo el jugo.

-Que chistosa eres- mascullo.

-Gracias- conteste sarcástica.

-Ya coman- nos ordeno Kagami.

Ambas lo miramos, diciendole que era mejor para él no meterse, a menos que quiera sentir el enojo de una de nosotras.

-Kagami-kun, silencio- pidio Kuroko sintiendo el peligro que amenazaba a su luz.

Senti mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi falda, lo saque viendo un número desconocido.

-Si?- pregunte.

-TOUKA-CHI!- me gritaron.

Colge viendo mi teléfono con sorpresa; volvio a vibrar, me senti derrotada al aceptar la llamada.

-Que mala eres Touka-chi- me dicen.

-Como conseguistes mi número Kise?- pregunte sintiendome incomoda por las miradas que recibia de mis 'amigos'.

-Kuroko-chi me lo dio- contesto feliz.

-Gracias por la información- le dije cortando la llamada y mirando a mi víctima -Kuroko-kun como sabes mi número de teléfono?.

Lo vi respingar, mirando con nervios -Tachibana-san me lo dio a mi y a Kagami-kun.

-ASI QUE FUISTES TÚ- grite señalandola.

-Que tiene de malo, ellos ahora son tus amigos- refuto tranquila.

"Touche" pense abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada.

-Se callo- se burlo Kagami.

-Callate- le dije pegandole con la cajita vacia.

-OYE!- grito.

-Te lo mereces- conteste

-Oye Ailee, cual es tu tipo de chico?- me preguntaron.

Deje de pelear con Kagami, mirando con sorpresa/estupefacción a Am.

Kuroko y Kagami se quedaron callados mirando a Am como si fuese loca.

-QUE!?- gritamos los tres.

-A que viene esa pregunta Tachibana-san?- pregunto Kuroko.

-Curiosidad- respondio.

Si huviese estado tomando algo, de seguro me hiviese ahogado por tan inesperada pregunta.

-No lo se- dije sincera.

-Um..por que no me sorprende- contesto pensativa -a ver, te gustaria que fuese alto, bajo o tu misma estatura?.

-Que sea un poco mas alto que mi- conteste sin entender.

-Blanco, bronceado o moreno?- siguio con sus preguntas.

-Blanco?- conteste como pregunta.

-Que racista- se burlo -que sea inteligente o tonto?.

-No es necesario que sea inteligente, pero tampoco tonto- conteste.

-Osea intermedio- me dice -que use lentes o no?.

-Eso no importa- conteste.

-Color de ojos?- pregunto.

-Cualquiera- conteste.

-Que sea largo o corto?- pregunto.

-Que cosa?- pregunte boquiabierta.

-El cabello- me contesto riendo.

-Como le quede mejor- conteste con un tic en el ojo.

-Guapo o feo?- pregunto

-Eso no me importa- conteste con mala cara.

-Oh! casi me olvido que a ti no te importa mucho la apariencia- me contesto asintiendo -que sea sincero?.

-Por supuesto- conteste.

-Que sea bueno en los deportes?- pregunto.

-Que sea bueno en uno aunque sea- conteste.

-Amable?- pregunto.

-Hasta los huesos- conteste burlona.

-Aqui termino el interrogatorio- interrumpe Kagami.

Suspire agradecida, Am si que sabia como sacarme información al igual que Shige.

-Hey, si todavia no termino- se quejo Am.

-Estoy cansada- susurre alejandome de esos dos.

 **~0~**

-Vamonos- me dice Am jalandome.

-Espera un momento- pedi soltandome de su agarre.

-Que sucede?- pregunto confusa.

-Tengo que ir al club- hable.

-Ah!..con respecto a eso...le pedi a Riko-sempai que te dejara faltar por hoy- me dice rascandose la nuca.

-Riko-sempai?- pregunte.

-Es la entrenadora- me dice Kagami.

-Asi que no te preocupes, ella me dijo que van a hablar sobre lo que haran en el festival- me dice jalandome.

-No te preocupes Touka-san, nosotros te avisaremos lo que tienes que hacer- me dice consolador Kuroko.

-Eso no ayuda- funfurruñe apuntando a Am -no quiero ir con ella.

-Que cosas dices- contesto ofendida -si solo vamos a ir al centro comercial.

-Es por eso que no quiero ir- le dije agarrando el brazo a Kuroko -me vas hacer caminar hasta el cansancio.

-No sera asi- me dice jalandome del otro brazo.

-Igual no quiero- conteste librandome nuevamente de su agarre y cogiendo del brazo a Kagami.

Si alguien nos viera se reiria, yo cogida del brazo de Kagami y Kuroko, mientras que Am me jalaba de la cintura.

-Sueltenla- ordeno Am.

-Ella nos tiene agarrado- refuto Kagami.

-Si me sueltan los mato- adverti.

-Dejate de juegos Ailee- dijo Am jalandome mas.

-Tu dejate de juegos- conteste agarrandome mas fuerte a los chicos.

-Nos estas haciendo daño- me dijo Kagami.

-No me importa...con tal de que no me suelten- conteste.

-Ya me canse- nos dice Am.

Senti el agarre de Am soltarse, provocando que me golpeara la frente con la de Kuroko (lo tenia mas cerca) y cayeramos al suelo los tres.

-Auch- me queje abriendo los ojos.

Puse mi mano en algo duro, dandome impulso, me quede tiesa como una estatua al ver lo cerca que esta el rostro de Kuroko del mio.

Me sonroje hasta la punta de mi cabello, levantandome rápida y quedando sentada.

-A..Ailee- me llamo tartamudeando Am.

Me gire a verla, viendo su cara de sorpresa, siguiendo la dirección de su mano (estaba apuntando).

Senti sonrojarme mas hasta el punto que pense que me desmayaria, parandome rápido y pidiendo disculpa a Kuroko.

-Lo siento mucho- le dije avergonzada.

-No...hay problema- dijo con dificultad mientras se sentaba.

La razón de pedir disculpas es que me encontraba sentada a horcajadas al cuerpo de Kuroko.

-Creo que es mejor irnos- me dice Am jalandome a la salida.

Deje de oponerme, pidiendoles disculpas a Kuroko por última vez.

 **~0~**

-Jajajajaja- la risa estridente de Am llamaba la atención de los transeuntes.

-No te rias- pedi roja.

-Es que...fue tan chistoso- dijo con dificultad.

-No es divertido- conteste molesta.

-Para mi si lo fue- se burlo -me pregunto si habra reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunte.

-Kuroko-kun es un chico- me contesto mirando.

Puse mala cara, diciendole con la mirada -"recien te das cuenta"-; Am se golpeo la frente mascullando algunas cosas que no alcance a oir.

-Un muchacho sano, hormonado- me dice alzando las cejas.

-Kuroko-kun es un caballero- conteste roja al entender lo que quiso decir.

-Y no lo niego- me dice -pero no olvides que es un adolescente.

Asenti rápido, queriendo que la tierra me tragara o que un meteorito me golpeara en la cabeza para borrar de mi mente lo acontecido en la preparatoria hace unos minutos.

-No lo dije para que te traumaras o no le hables mañana o algun otro dia- me dice.

-No estoy traumada- conteste -además no es razón para no hablarle.

-Asi se habla- me contesta pasandome una mano por mi cuello.

-Kuroko-kun es un caballero- susurre convenciendome a mi misma.

-Iremos primero a ver telas, despúes pelucas, accesorios- hablo Am.

Suspire cansada de solo escuchar lo que teniamos que buscar.

-Es mucho- hable.

-Seria menos, si tú te decidieras de que vestir- contesto ceñuda -pero Nooo, asi que no tengo mas opción que ver telas y otras cosas para decidir por ti.

-Si por mi fuera, me vestiria con una manta nomas- dije.

-Es lo que no quiero- contesto frustrada -asi que no te quejes que te estoy ayudando.

-Yupi- conteste con felicidad falsa.

Y aqui comienza mi odisea, un alma en pena como la mia siendo arrastrada de un lugar a otro por un ser diabólico como lo es de Am.

"Dejenme aqui para morir" pense desparramandome en el asiento que tiene el centro comercial, esperando que Am terminara lo que estuviese haciendo en este momento dentro de la tienda de telas.

-Touka...san- me llamaron.

Abri los ojos, mirando a quien me llamo.

-Si eres tú Touka-san- me dice sonriendo.

-Hola Mei-chan- conteste amigable.

-Que hace aqui?- me pregunto sentandose a mi lado.

-Muriendo- conteste.

-Eh!- exclamo consternada.

-Es broma- conteste riendo -estoy acompañando a una amiga.

-Hay lindas telas, pero me pregunto que traje le haria lucir bien- escuche la voz de Am acercandose.

-Y tu?- pregunte.

-Vine a comprar unos lentes nuevos- me contesto.

-Pero si los que usas estan bien- le dije apuntandolos.

-Um- nego sacandoselos y mostrandomelos -se daño aqui.

Veo la union de los lentes quebrado, solo uniendolos por una cinta (que recien me percato que estaba).

-Eso se ve feo- escuche una voz muy cerca mio.

-Me asustastes- le dije poniendo una mano en el pecho.

-No seas dramática- me contesto mirando a Mei.

-Ah!..las presento- dije señalando a Am -ella es Tachibana Am mi amiga y compañera de clases- ahora apunto a Mei -y ella es Fimihara Mei, estudia en Kaijo.

-Mu..mucho gusto- contesto Mei tendiendole la mano.

Am le quedo mirando, no prestandole la miníma atención a la mano de Mei.

-Ella es la chica que me contastes?- me pregunto inclinandose a verme.

-Si- conteste "no se a que viene esa pregunta" pense.

-Ya veo- contesto sentandose en medio de nosotras y mirando a Mei -mucho gusto Mei-chan.

Sonrie, aceptando la mano.

-Ya que eres conocida de Ailee, quisiera preguntarte algo- le dijo sacando unos papeles de su bolso -que cosplay le quedaria mejor?.

Me golpee la frente con mi bolso, queriendo ahorcar a Am, viendo como Am hablaba sin parar a Mei y enseñandoles distintos cosplayer.

-Creo que le quedaria cualquiera- le contesto -Touka-san es de las personas que cualquier cosa que se ponga le quedaria bien, ya que es hermosa.

-Al fin encontre a alguien que tenga mi misma opinión- le dijo alegre abrazandola con emoción.

"Va a morir por asfixia" pense con temor apartandolas antes de que suceda.

-Am comportate- ordene.

-Lo siento- contesto cabizbaja.

-No...hay problema- contesto Mei respirando con dificultad.

-Estas bien?- pregunte preocupada.

Asintio, sonriendo mientras habla con Am.

"Creo que se llevaron bien" pense mirandolas sonriente.

-Acompañanos- pidio Am cogiendoles las manos.

-No quiero incomodar- contesto.

-No lo haras- le dijo Mei -cierto Ailee?.

-No es ninguna molestia que nos acompañes- le dije acercandome -me harias un gran favor no dejarme sola con Am.

-Te escuche- exclamo ofendida -no le creas Mei-chan, yo solo la quiero ayudar pero ella no se deja.

-Que simpatica, no- dije sarcastica.

-Vamos, acompañanos quieres, además quiero saber mas de ti- le dijo Am con ojitos de cachorro.

-Esta...bien- contesto derrotada.

-GRACIAS!- le dije emocionada, mas que Am.

 **~0~**

-Que lugar..para mas- trate de decir.

-Interesante- Mei completo.

"Eso es una cabeza reducida?" pense acercandome al estante.

Entramos a un local llamado Parasytes, no se que significa o que tiene que ver con lo que vende, pero lo que si se es que tiene cosas muy asombrosas e interesantes a la vista.

-Que opinas?- me pregunto Am puesta una mascara de zombie.

-Te luce- me burle.

-Esta bien hecha, parece que fuera real- dice Mei.

-Opino lo mismo- nos dice sacando un casco romano de no se donde y ponerselo -y este?.

-Muy antiguo- le dije.

-Retro- contesto Mei.

-Ok, pero miren esto- nos dice jalandonos en una esquina -tienen armaduras también.

-Oh!- exclamamos asombradas.

-Este lugar tiene de todo- dice emocionada -no es fantástico.

-Si lo es- contesto Mei igual de emocionada.

Reí, parecian niñas con exceso de azúcar, mirando cada cosa que le llamara la atención.

Negue divertida, apartandome de ellas y mirar por mi misma los demas estantes.

-Que bonito- susurre al ver un collar con dije de búho.

Al estirar mi mano y tomarlo por una esquina, otra mano aparecio y tomo de la otra esquina.

-Lo siento pero yo lo vi primero- me dijeron jalando el collar.

-Eso no es cierto- conteste.

Alce mi vista, ya que el tipo es sumamente alto, abriendo los ojos de estupefacción, ante mi esta Midorima Shintarou, unos de los de Generación Milagrosa.

"Que hace él en un lugar asi?" me pregunte no soltando el collar.

-Este es mi amuleto de la suerte para esta semana, eso dice Ohasa- me dijeron.

-Que?- pregunte "debo dejar divagar por mi mente" pense.

-Si hago todo lo que este a mi alcance, siempre tendre suerte- contesto.

-Ah ya- conteste "no entendi nada, ademas quien demonios es Ohasa?" me pregunte.

-No entendistes nada, cierto?- pregunto acomodandose los lentes, yo asenti -tu signo.

-Disculpa!- exclame.

-Cual es tu signo?- me pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

-Aries- conteste.

-Estas en segundo lugar, tu número de la suerte es el 4, tu artículo es un pañuelo color menta y debes tener cuidado con lo que te apoyas- me dice.

-Ok- conteste -lo que tu digas.

"Es un friki del horóscopo además de megane" pense "un momento, que quiso decir con que tenga cuidado con lo que me apoye?, se refiere al accidente que tuve con Kagami y Kuroko?, como sabe eso?" me pregunte mirandolo raro.

-Shin-chan ya terminastes?- pregunto un chico de cabello negro, yendo donde nosotros -es para Okita-chan?.

-Okita?- pregunte.

El chico nuevo me miro, alfin dandose cuenta de mi presencia.

-Si, es la novia de Shin-chan- contesto.

-Oh!- exclame sorprendida, soltando el collar -si es para la novia, que puedo hacer, cogelo, espero que a la chica le guste.

-NO ES MI NOVIA!- grito rojo.

"Seria mas creíble sino se huviese sonrojado" sonrei burlona.

-Entonces damelo, yo lo vi primero- le dije queriendo arrebatarselo.

El alzo el collar a la altura de su cabeza, aprovechando su altura, "maldito frikimegane" pense frustrada, ya cansandome de saltar para cogerlo.

-Quedatelo, ojala te caigas por las escaleras- le dije/desee alejandome antes de ir y golpearlo.

-Que pasa, por que tienes la cara de asesina serial?- me pregunto Am.

-Me tope con un maldito friki, eso es lo que pasa- conteste furiosa por no conseguir el collar que me gusto.

-De quien estas hablando?- pregunto.

No conteste mirando con enojo a Midorima, que salia de la tienda con el collar.

"La próxima no me dejare, quien se cree que es?" pense.

-Vamonos ya Ailee- me jala a la salida Am seguida de Mei -por cierto, ya decidi a quien vestirte.

Las palabras de Am me llamaron la atención, la mire curiosa dejando de lado el enojo que tenia, preguntandole con la mirada -"A quien?".

-En el festival lo sabras- me contesto divertida.

"Solo espero no verme rídicula" desee siguiendole el paso a las chicas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias, no me cansare de agradecerles por el simple hecho de que lean este fics y perdon por la demora (he estado enferma ultimamente, aunque ya tenia 2 capítulos avanzados, no habia podido subirlos hasta el dia de hoy que ya me siento un poco mejor).**

 **Akira Matsuoka (me alegra mucho que quieras saber de Ailee, pero ya debes de haberte dado cuenta como es ella y sino es asi, no te preocupes mas adelante ire poniendo poquito a poquito su verdadera personalidad antes de que cambiara) y espero las actualizaciones de tu fics también.**

 **Jacqueline The Riper (eres una de las que mas apoyo me estas dando con tus reviews y no es que desacredite a las demás, sino al contrario me apoyan también y se siente bien saber que por lo menos no se aburren o te aburras)**

 **PD: La imagen que tiene esta historia es mia, yo la dibuje aunque no me quedo tan bien las manos; algún dia hare bien este dibujo y lo publicare nuevamente.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	6. Un festival accidentado parte1

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**

 **En este cap habrá un poco del punto de vista de Kuroko.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 6: Un festival accidentado Parte 1.**

-No te muevas- me ordeno Am.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, este traje me pica- conteste moviendome en la silla.

-Acaso tienes pulgas, YA DEJA DE MOVERTE- grito.

-Me pica- me queje.

-Te aguantas- contesto enojada.

Hice caso a lo que me pedia, me aguante las ganas de moverme, mientras Am me arreglaba el cabello.

-Ya esta- hablo contenta -mirate.

Me gire, viendome en el espejo de cuerpo entero que trajo Am, abriendo mis ojos con sorpresa.

-Verdad que estas linda?- dice sonriente.

-Quien es ella?- pregunte confundida.

-Que bobadas dices- me reglamo, poniendome sus dos manos en mis hombros y mirandome en el espejo -si eres tú.

"Esa no puedo ser yo" pense mirandome de pies a cabeza, cogi un mechon de cabello celeste (peluca).

-Solo falta esto- dice Am, acercandose.

Deje mi mechon en paz, viendola como si estuviese loca -No me pienso poner lentillas.

-Debes ponertelo para que este completo el cosplayer- justifico.

-Suficiente con el traje y la peluca- conteste dejandole en claro que Nooo me voy a poner eso en los ojos.

-Como tu quieras- hablo alzando las manos en son de paz.

-Y en si, de quien estas vestida?- pregunte curiosa.

-De Mikasa Ackerman- contesto mientras sacaba otras pelucas.

-Ah!- exclame.

Am dejo lo que hacia para verme, mientras abria y cerraba la boca sin decir nada.

-Si sabes de quien hablo, verdad?- pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Negue, retrocediendo hasta topar el espejo.

-Es uno de los personajes de Shingenki No Kyoji- contesto sonriendo maquiavelicamente.

-Ya...me..acorde- tartamudee sudando frio.

-Eso es bueno- contesto palmeandome los hombros.

"Tengo que ver ese anime o sino Am me matara cuando me pregunte uno de los episodios y se de cuenta que no sé" pense limpiando el sudor que bajaba por mi mejilla.

-Vayamos a que te vean todos- me dijo Am jalandome hacia el salon y entrando estrepitosamente -chicos, miren a Ailee.

Me empujo, dejandome en medio de las miradas de nuestros compañeros.

-Esta linda- susurraron algunas.

-Touka-chan estas hermosa- dijeron en voz alta otros.

-La vestistes de Asuna de Sword Art Online- le dijo una chica a Am -le queda bien.

-Pero en versión hada- refuto -le quedaria mejor si se pusiera las lentillas.

-No se las puso?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No, porque es TESTARUDA- grito lo último.

-Te escuche- le dije.

-Lo dije para que me escucharas- contrataco.

-Grrr- gruñi dejando que mis demás compañeras miraran el traje.

-Oye Kuroko-kun tienes una hermana- hablo un chico.

-Se parecen- susurraron.

Kagami arrastra a Kuroko, poniendolo a mi lado.

-Es verdad- concordo Kagami.

-Si Kuroko-kun tuviese una hija con Touka-chan, asi seria- hablo una chica a otra.

-Que estupideces dices/ eso seria estupendo- hablaron en conjunto Kagami y Am.

-Una hija de Kuroko-kun y Touka-chan, seria muy bonita- dijo soñando una compañera.

-Una niña con cabello celeste y ojos verdes- soño otra.

-Seria magnífico- concordaron dos mas.

-ESO NO PASARA NUNCA!- grite roja.

-Nunca digas nunca Touka-chan- advirtio un chico de lentes.

-Yo...-trate de decir.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya no molesten a mi linda Ailee- pidio Am abrazandome.

-No querran que se enoje con ustedes- hablo Kagami.

-El festival va a empezar en unos minutos, ya esta todo listo?- entro a preguntar el profesor.

-Si- contestaron todos.

Senti un flash cegarme, me gire a ver a Am esperando con toda mi alma que eso no haya sido una cámara.

-Como recuerdo- me dijo sacando la lengua.

-También quiero una foto- pidio Kuroko.

-Esta bien- contesto sonriente -digan queso.

Resople dejando que me tomaran la foto junto a Kuroko.

-Queso- dijimos los dos.

-También deberia estar kagami, son amigos depués de todo- susurro al tomar la foto.

-Kagami-kun- llamo Kuroko.

-Que pasa?- pregunto.

-Vamos a tomarnos una foto- contesto.

-No quiero escuchar las quejas de Am tras mio- le dije seria -sera mejor que hagas lo que se te pide.

-Son molestosos- mascullo.

Am rie contenta, poniendo a Kagami a lado de Kuroko.

-Sonrian- nos pidio.

Yo y Kagami sonreimos forzadamente, y Kuroko, bueno... él sonreia a su manera.

-Salio perfecto- exclamo contenta Am.

-Si tu lo dices- susurre.

-Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, vengan conmigo- les pidio -les voy a dar sus vestimentas.

Ellos asintieron, siguiendo a Am.

 **~0~**

-Estas muy bonita Touka-san- me elogio Mei.

-Hola Mei-chan- conteste sorprendida.

-Estas sorprendida- me dijo Am -yo fui quien invito a Mei-chan, por si te lo preguntas.

-Eso lo explica- conteste -me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-Gracias- contesto.

Lleve a Mei a una mesa desocupada, diciendole si necesitaba algo que no dudara en llamarme.

-Cuando la invitastes a venir?- le pregunte a Am mientras llenaba unos vasos de jugo.

-Cuando la conoci- contesto alegre.

-Eso fue hace 4 dias- exclame.

Am me miro diciendome con la mirada -"es mi amiga también".

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien- conteste llevandome los vasos que llene hacia los clientes.

-Disculpen la espera, aqui tienen los jugos y el key de zanahorias- puse el pedido en la mesa, inclinandome al retirarme.

-Hola Touka-chi- me saludaron.

Deje caer la bandeja, provocando un estridente ruido, frente mio esta nada mas ni nada menos que Kise Ryôta sentado tranquilamente en la misma mesa que Mei.

-Lo siento- me disculpe, acercandome a él y susurrarle -que diablos haces aqui?.

-Que mala eres conmigo Touka-chi- lloro a moco tendido Kise -y yo que vine a verte.

-Si vas a mentir hazlo bien- masculle jalandole las orejas.

-Si duele- se quejo.

-A que haz venido?- pregunte dejando en paz su oreja.

-Kuroko-kun me invito- contesto.

-No pregunte quien te invito sino a que haz venido- funfurruñe.

-No es obvio, vine a ver a mis amigos- contesto poniendo su mano como soporte a su cabeza -por cierto donde esta Kuroko-chi y Kagami-chi?.

-Lejos de ti- conteste dirigiendome ahora a Mei -ya haz decidido que pedir?.

-Un té frio- pidio no apartando su mirada de Kise.

Suspire irritada, no entendia que es lo que le gustaban de Kise; yo veia en él a un muchacho con actitud de niño, con tendencia de llamar la atención de los demás; admito que es guapo y todo pero no es pretexto para que quieran comerselos con la mirada.

Me aleje de ellos, mirando disimuladamente a las chicas que estan en la mesa conjunta a la de Mei y Kise, no apartar sus ojos del modelo.

-Kise-kun vino- me hablaron.

-Esta molestando la vista de los demás- conteste girandome a ver a quien me hablaba (estaba sirviendo el té de Mei).

-Hola- contesto.

Abri mis ojos con sorpresa, frunciendo un poco el ceño, preguntandole -Quien demonios eres tú?.

-Es Kuroko-kun- me contesto Am -a que esta cambiado?.

-No lo reconoci- les dije mirando a Kuroko -lo siento.

El nego quedandose parado donde estaba, mirandome curioso.

-Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunte comenzando a enojarme.

-No...es solo- contesto acercandose a mi.

Di un paso atrás, golpeando con la mesa, poniendome nerviosa por tanta cercania.

-Q...que?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Tienes orejas puntiagudas- me contesto tocandome las orejas artificiales que Am me puso (como soy Asuna en versión hada).

Me quede muda, estatíca, sintiendo mi cara arder; no me di cuenta en que momento Kuroko dejo de tocarme las orejas para ver la peluca. Alce mi rostro quedandome prendada en la mirada negro/rojo, "rara combinación" pense.

-KUROKO-CHI- alguien grito entrando al compartimiento que hicimos para hacer los pedidos -Ups, lamento interrumpir.

Empuje a Kuroko lejos de mi, acuchillando con la mirada a los dos ex-integrantes de la generación milagrosa.

-No vi nada, no se lo dire a nadie que estabas coqueteando con un chico- nego rápido Kise.

Atrás de él esta Mei, mirandonos con curiosidad; vi una cabella roja asomarse.

-Que sucede?- pregunto un rey?.

-Kagami-chi, no sucede nada, Touka-chi no estaba coqueteando ni nada por el estilo- contesto.

-Que?- pregunto acercandose a nosotros y coger de la cabeza a Kuroko -él es Kuroko.

-Kuroko-chi, no te reconoci- camino rápido mirando a Kuroko -de quien estas vestido?.

-Del personaje de Amnesia, Shin- contestaron cerca mio.

Respingue, mirando asustada a Am -Desde cuando estas aqui?.

-Vine con Kagami-kun después de llevarle el pedido a Mei-chan- contesto.

-Estas increible Kuroko-chi- elogio Kise.

-Por cierto, por que no me dijistes que conocias a Kise Ryôta?- me pregunto Am.

-A ti también te gusta él?- pregunte señalandolo disimuladamente.

-Claro que no, solo que ya no me dices nada desde que te unistes al club de basquet, además se nota que Mei esta enamorada de Kise- contesto como diciendo -"eso es obvio".

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa que tenga que hacer mi papel de manager, y lo de Mei se nota, pero el único que no lo nota es Kise- conteste ofuscada.

-Lo que le sobra de guapo, le sobra de idiotes- contesto divertida -y si hacemos que Kise-kun y Mei-chan den una vuelta por los alrededores ellos dos solos.

-No creo que sea buena idea- conteste -Mei-chan es muy perspectiva y se dara cuenta de tus intenciones.

-No te fijes por pequeñeces- me dice despreocupada -yo me encargare de conseguir una oportunidad para que esten solos.

-No me metas en problemas- fue lo único que pedi.

-Si señora- me contesto haciendo una pose de militar.

-Touka-chi, ven a tomarte una foto con nosotros- me dice Kise arrastrandome hacia Kuroko y Kagami.

-Es una buena idea!- exclamo contenta Am - yo tomare la foto Mei-chan.

Ella asintio dejando su cámara en las manos de Am, permitiendo que nos tomaran.

-También te voy a tomar a ti- le dijo Am.

-Ven Mei-chan, tomemonos una foto- le dije cogiendola y poniendola a lado de Kise, al entender la indirecta de Am.

Am sonrie complacida, enseñandome el dedo pulgar como aprobación.

-Digan Queso- pidio.

-Queso- contestamos.

-Perfecto- dijo al ver la foto.

-Ahora yo tomare la foto- le dije arrebatandole la cámara a Am -y tú saldras en ella.

-Ok- contesto juntandose con los chicos.

-Ya estan listos?- pregunte.

-Si- contestaron emocionados Am y Kise.

Sonrei detrás de la cámara, tomandoles la foto.

-Ya esta- les dije entregandole la camara a Mei -ahora a seguir ayudando.

-Alto ahi- me dice Am reteniendome por el cuello del traje -tú vendras conmigo para que te cambies de traje.

Me solte de golpe, girando mi cabeza como el exorcista -Estas demente.

-Tal vez- me contesto con burla -necesito a alguien que se vista de la protagonista de Amnesia y que mejor opción que mi querida, adorada y linda amiga que me quiere mucho, Ailee.

-No me convences- conteste indignada.

-Te compro batido de fresa por una semana- ofrecio.

-Me estas comprando?- pregunte enojada.

-Claro que no, lo que yo estoy haciendo es negociar- contesto la sabelotodo Am.

-Eso es mentira- conteste.

-Vamos Ailee, le pedi a cuatro de nuestros compañeros que se vistan de los demas chicos de Amnesia, aparte de Kuroko- contesto haciendo ojos de cachorro -solo me falta la chica, no querras que los chicos y Kuroko se queden sin la protagonista.

-Esta bien- conteste derrotada, "presiento que me voy arrepentir de esto" pense siguiendo a Am.

 **~0~**

"Tierra trágame" pense escondiendome detrás de Kuroko.

-Podrian posar como si jalaran a la chica- pidio una muchacha de otra escuela.

Los cuatro chicos restantes de Amnesia se pusieron a lado mio, tomandome de las manos y estirarmelos.

-Gracias- contesto contenta tomando la foto.

-Yo quiero una pose de Toma queriendo besarte- pidio otra chica.

De un momento a otro el compañero que se vistio de ese personaje me tomo de la cintura, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mio. Le tape la boca mirandolo asesinamente -"si me besas te mato"- le dije.

El asintio soltandose de mi mano; los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, tomando la foto de distintos ángulos.

-Es perfecto, emocionante...me encanta- dijo la que pidio semejante tortura.

-Ok, creo que es todo- entro en escena Am, diciendole amablemente a las chicas que ya termino el tiempo de tomar fotos.

Agradeci a todos los Dioses que me escucharon y enviaron a Am para que calmara la turbia de chicas Otaku.

-Si que te pidieron cosas difíciles- me dice, dandole gracias a nuestros compañeros y diciendoles que se pueden tomar un descanso.

-Ni lo menciones- pedi cansada, mirando en dirección a Kagami -fue buena idea vestirlo del rey de Kou de Magi.

-Al fin admites que siempre tengo buenas ideas- se regonzo.

-Yo no dije eso- le dije negando con la mano.

-Por cierto Kuroko-kun, te divertistes?- me ignoro.

-Si- contesto con su típica cara de poker.

-Dime Ailee, cual de los 5 chicos eliges?- me pregunto.

-Kuroko- conteste.

-Oh!- sonrio como el gato de Alicia -entonces prefieres a Kuroko-kun que a los otros.

-Lo prefiero a él que lo conozco que a un extraño- les dije ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Kagami y Kuroko.

-Te...quedo bien el traje Ailee- hablo Am queriendo romper el momento incomodo.

-Me gusta mucho esta ropa- conteste sincera -voy a tomar un descanso.

-Ok- contestaron los tres.

Me fui directo al compartimiento que hacen los pedidos, preguntandole a una compañera si podia coger algunos chocolates con relleno a sabor de fresa.

-Claro, coge nomas- me contesto señalandome el recipiente donde estan los chocolates -como ya no hay mucho, no veo el problema de que te comas los últimos.

-Se han acabado rápido- afirme cogiendolos y poniendolos en una bolsita pequeña.

Le di las gracias, saliendo de ahi y recorrer los otros salones mientras comia.

Me sente en las escaleras disfrutando los chocolates.

"Estos chocolates no son de fresa" pense masticando y sintiendo el sabor, "me es familiar este sabor" veo el contenido del chocolate, poniendome palida al instante e ir corriendo directo al baño.

Entre estrepitosamente, metiendome en uno de los baños (por suerte no hay nadie) e intentando vomitar lo que consumi.

-Por favor sale- pedi desesperada.

"Creo que ya es demasiado tarde" pense sintiendome mareada.

-Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, ya podemos descansar- hablo Tachibana-san.

-Estoy cansado- Kagami-kun hizo tronar su cuello.

Entramos donde cogen el pedido, viendo un alboroto.

-Que pasa?- pregunto seria Tachibana-san.

-Ya no hay chocolates de vainilla- le contesto nuestra compañera.

-Que?, eso es imposible, compramos bastante- dijo sorprendida acercandose al recipiente.

-Que sucede?- pregunto entrando una chica.

-Ya no hay chocolates- contesto Tachibana-san.

-Ah, hablan de eso- hablo animada -se los di a Touka-chan.

-Touka-chan se los comio- susurraron algunos aliviados -pensabamos que alguien habia entrado y cogido.

-Um, no, Touka-chan me pregunto si podia coger algunos chocolates con sabor a fresa y yo le dije que si- contesto.

-Fresa?- preguntaron.

Ella asintio, sirviendo un vaso de té.

-Pero si los que se acabaron fueron las de vainilla- contesto un chico mostrandonos el recipiente casi vacio de chocolate -aqui estan los de fresa.

-Eh!, entonces lo que le señale a Touka-chan fueron los chocolates de vainilla- hablo sorprendida.

-Eso...no...puede ser- tartamudeo Tachibana-san retrocediendo.

-Oye, te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado Kagami-kun.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Ailee- hablo asustada poniendose mortalmente palida.

-Ayudenme..a buscar..a Ailee- pidio.

-Por que?, oye nos estas asustando- hablo Kagami-kun.

-Ella es alergica a la vainilla- hablo tiritando.

-Eso lo sabemos...

-Nooo, no saben, su alergia no le produce erupciones ni nada, sino algo mucho peor- le interrumpio a Kagami-kun, comenzando azarandearlo -es algo fuera de lo común, no saben lo que Ailee puede hacer en ese estado, es como si viese el mismísimo infierno, no es algo que ella haria.

-En..enten...demos, por..favor suel...tame- pidio mareado Kagami-kun.

-Les voy a pedir a Mei-chan y a Kise-kun que nos ayuden también- dijo saliendo apresurada de ahi.

-Yo ire a pedir a los sempais que nos ayuden- me dice Kagami-kun.

-Yo vere por los demás salones de primero- le dije corriendo en dirección contraria a Kagami-kun.

 **~0~**

-Si la veo, le llamo sempai- me dijo un chico.

-Gracias- conteste inclinandome.

"Touka-san, a donde te habras metido, Tachibana-san esta muy preocupada por ti" pense mirando de un lado a otro.

-Wao, ella es sorprendente ya a ganado 5 veces- escuche un mormullo.

Vi a una multitud de personas queriendo entrar a un salon. Me meti como pude, quedandome sorprendido al ver a Touka-san con unos dardos en la mano y tirandolos directos a unos globos.

-Nunca he visto a alguien con tan buena punteria- exclamo un señor no despegandole la vista.

Me senti incomodo al notar que la mayoria de personas que la miraban sean hombres.

-Ya me aburri- escuche una voz perezosa decir -mejor voy a buscar otra cosa que me entretenga.

-Touka-san- la llame.

Ella alzo su vista, mostrandome una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero si es mi mejor amigo- exclamo contenta agarrandome del cuello.

-Estas bien Touka-san?- le pregunte llevandomela a otro lugar.

-Por supuesto, nunca he estado mejor- contesto mientras reia.

-Estas borracha?- pregunte cogiendole el rostro -pero no hueles a alcohol.

-Jeje, jajaajajjaajajajaja- comenzo a reir descontroladamente.

La mire boquiabierto, ella nunca a reido asi frente mio o de Kagami, incluso de Tachibana-san.

-Vamos a divertirnos- alzo los brazos euforica, agarrandome del brazo y llevarme a unos de los salones.

La observe, dejando que me llevara sin oponerme; su rostro que siempre mostraba seriedad, ahora muestra una sonrisa jamás vista en ella, sus ojos tranquilos, muestran diversión infinita; la chica que me esta llevando de un lado a otro no puede ser Touka-san, ella jamás desde que la conozco se ha comportado asi.

-Touka-san me puedes prestar tu teléfono- pedi estirandole mi mano.

Nos detuvimos, mire la espalda de ella, preguntandome si escucho lo que le pedi.

-Toma- se giro, dandome el teléfono sin rechistar o preguntar para que lo quiero.

"Tengo que llamar rápido a Tachibana-san" pense asustado cogiendo su teléfono. Ella jamás de lo jamases presta o da su teléfono a alguien, si alguien lo coge seria Tachibana-san, a ella es la única que se le permite sin temor de que Touka-san la golpee o reclame algo.

-Tiene clave- le dije.

-Es una casita- contesto quitandomelo y haciendolo ella misma -ahora si.

Cogi el teléfono, quedandome viendo la foto de pantalla. En ella sale Touka-san mostrando el signo de amor y paz, a lado de ella esta un chico que se le parece demasiado sonriendo contento.

"Touka-san tiene un hermano" pense sorprendido, buscando en los contactos a Tachibana-san.

-Ailee!, que bueno que me llamaste, a donde estas, ire a buscarte- hablo rápido Tachibana-san.

-Tachibana-san, soy Kuroko, encontre a Touka-san- le dije no quitandole la vista a Touka-san por si se perdia.

-Kuroko-kun...estas llamando por el teléfono de Ailee- contesto con un tono preocupado.

-Lo se, pero no tenia opción, no tengo tu número- conteste pidiendole perdón a un señor por derramar su jugo.

-Está contigo Ailee?- pregunto.

-Si- conteste jalandole del brazo para que no haga mas problemas.

-Está haciendo locuras?- pregunto asustada, de seguro escuchando el relajo que se esta armando.

-Si- conteste.

-Escuchame bien Kuroko-kun, llevate a Ailee a un salon desocupado, donde ella no pueda provocar más problemas o accidentes- me dijo -yo ire inmediato a ese salon cuando me avises cual es.

-Entendido- le dije cerrando la llamada.

-Usted fue quien no vio por donde iba- le dijo un señor a Touka-san.

Le tape la boca, antes de que diga algo que moleste más de lo que ya esta el señor.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpe -ella se siente mal y no ve por donde anda.

-Entonces llavala a la enfermería- contesto enojado.

-Eso hare, lo siento- le dije llevandomela arrastras de ahi.

Encontre un salon desocupado tal como dijo Tachibana-san, adentrandonos sin que los demás se den cuenta y enviandole un mensaje a Tachibana-san.

-Esperemos aqui a Tachibana-san- le dije sentandola en una silla.

Abri un poco la puerta corrediza, asomandome a ver si Tachibana-san y los demás llegan.

-Tetsuya- me llamaron.

Me gire a ver sorprendido a Touka-san, cerrando la puerta.

-Es un bonito nombre- dice divertida.

Me acerque a ella, tomandole la temperatura.

-No tienes fiebre- me dije sacando mi mano de su frente.

-Jajajajaja eres tan divertido- rio cogiendose la barriga.

Me le quede observando, esperando que tranquilizara su ataque de risa.

-Te ves guapo con esa ropa, tanto que te comeria a besos- me dice divertida mientras se acercaba.

-Que..que dices?- pregunte retrocediendo.

-Pero me gustas mas con tu cabello celeste y tus ojos- dijo contenta agarrandome del cuello.

Senti unos labios posarse en los mios, haciendo que me quedara en blanco y mire el rostro de Touka-san; sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo, sus ojos cerrados, un lunar imperciptible cerca de su ojo derecho, nariz respingada, pestañas largas, negras y quebradas, cejas finas.

Escucho murmuchos fuera del salon, ademas de sentir que alguien nos esta observando.

Touka-san se separa, mostrandome una sonrisa muy bella, mientras cerraba los ojos. La detuve justo a tiempo antes de siquiera rozara el suelo inconciente.

Suspire, dejandola en el suelo con mi chaqueta debajo de su cabeza e ir a ver afuera.

-No..hay..nadie- susurre mirando un lado a otro -pense que eran Tachibana-san y los demás.

Deje la puerta abierta, mientras me acercaba a Touka-san.

-Shin- escuche un susurro.

"Shin?, debe ser el nombre de su hermano" pense acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Ailee, Kuroko-kun, estan aqui?- escuche la voz de Tachibana-san -que le paso?.

-Solo esta dormida- le dije.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti Ailee, como no tienes idea- le dijo aliviada apartandole unos mechones de su rostro.

-Si que nos hizo preocupar- hablo Kagami entrando junto a los sempais, Kise y la amiga de Touka-san.

-Bueno, que quede de lección esto- hablo Aida-sempai -jamás le den vainilla a Touka-chan.

-Si- contestamos todos.

Kagami-kun la cogio y se la puso en la espalda, llevandosela a la enfermería.

-Kuroko-chi- me llamo Kise-kun.

-Dime Kise-kun- conteste deteniendome.

-No es nada- contesto mirandome divertido -ya nos vamos.

-Cuida de Touka-san, por favor- pidio la amiga de Kise-kun, mirando sus pies y a mi aletoriamente.

-Claro- conteste despidiendome de ellos e ir corriendo a la enfermería.

-Donde estabas?- me pregunto Kagami-kun apenas llegue.

-Kise-kun y su amiga ya se fueron- conteste.

-No esta la enfermera- me dijo -y no podemos dejar a Touka sola aqui.

-Podre estar solo unos minutos aqui- nos dice Tachibana-san mirando en la dirección de Touka-san durmiendo.

-Yo la cuido hasta que termine tu turno- me ofreci.

-Oye no digas...

-Harias eso?- pregunto contenta Tachibana-san interrumpiendo a Kagami-kun.

Asenti, diciendole que no habria problema de que la cuide por unos minutos.

-Gracias Kuroko-kun, algún dia te lo pagare- me agarro de las manos y mirandome alegre.

Kagami-kun salio primero dejando a Tachibana-san dandome instrupciones si se despertaba nuevamente.

-Kuroko-kun se que es mucho pedir pero, podrias guardar como secreto el hecho de que Ailee cuando come vainilla se pone borracha- pidio juntando las manos como suplica.

-No es la primera ves que le sucede- afirme sentandome en una silla a lado de la cama que esta Touka-san -no te preocupes no le dire a nadie.

-Gracias- suspiro aliviada.

-Tachibana-san, Touka-san tiene un hermano mayor?- pregunte.

-Mirastes la foto?- pregunto seria.

-No fue intencional- respondi.

-No es el hermano mayor, sino su gemelo- contesto.

-Gemelo?- pregunte confundido -y a donde esta ahora?.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta, tendras que esperar a que Ailee te cuente- me respondio dirigiendose a la puerta -si de verdad eres el amigo de Ailee, ella te lo contara a su debido tiempo y a propia voluntad.

"El gemelo de Touka-san" pense.

-Shin- Touka-san llamo en sueños a su hermano -no me dejes.

Una lágrima cayo por la almohada, se veia que sufria mucho.

-Tranquila- susurre acariciandole la cabeza.

Se calmo, respirando acompasadamente.

Abri mis ojos lentamente, quedandome sentada en un lugar suave y alcochado.

-Te sientes bien?- me preguntaron.

-Si, solo siento como si huviese dormido un siglo- conteste poniendome una mano en la cabeza -donde estoy?.

-En la enfermería- contesto ofreciendome un vaso de agua.

-Gracias Kuroko-kun- le dije al ver de quien se trataba.

Tome con ansias el agua mientras miraba a Kuroko.

-Por que te ves decepcionado?- me atrevi a preguntar.

-Por nada- contesto.

-Dime la verdad Kuroko-kun, que sucedio?, acaso me vistes en ese estado?- pregunte con temor a lo que me diria.

-Si te refieres a que cuando comes vainilla entras a un estado de alcoholismo, si lo vi- me contesto tajante -pero fui el único, no te preocupes no le dire a nadie.

Suspire aliviada al saber que no le dira a nadie sobre mi pequeño problema.

-Hice alguna locura cuando estaba asi?- pregunte mas calmada.

-Aca...acaso no...recuerdas?- pregunto nervioso.

-Lo siento pero no, una vez me sucedio lo mismo y hasta la vez no lo recuerdo- respondi sonriendo al recordar que fue Shige y mi hermano que me sacaron de ese predicamento.

-Ya...ya..veo- contesto cabizbajo.

-Acaso sucedio algo?- pregunte mirandolo insistentemente.

-No...solo que me llamastes por mi nombre- contesto.

-Eh!- exclame sorprendida -te llame por tu nombre.

El asintio esperando que dijera algo.

-Lo siento- me disculpe avergonzada -si te molesto.

-No me molesta que me llamen por mi nombre- dijo sincero.

-Pero a mi si, para mi es raro llamar a alguien por su nombre sin ser Am o un familiar mio- contesto.

-Eso es cierto- hablo Am entrando -pero por que a Mei-chan la llamas por su nombre sin problema alguno?.

-Hump, pues no lo se- conteste confundida.

-Trata de llamar por el nombre de Kuroko- pidio sentandose en la cama.

-Tet..su..ya- tartamudee.

-Dilo bien- exigio.

-Tetsuya-kun- lo llame.

-Ves, si podistes- me felicito -gracias por cuidarla Kuroko-kun, yo me encargare ahora.

El asintio despidiendose de nosotras.

-No comas vainilla- me dice saliendo de la enfermería.

Sonrei agradecida, aunque él no lo haya visto.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a casa- habla Am.

Asenti, poniendome los zapatos y salir junto a Am de la preparatoria.

 **Continuara...**

 **Al fin! estoy publicando el 6 cap, Viva! estoy contenta. Si Dios lo permite estare actualizando muy pronto.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	7. Un festival accidentado parte 2 final

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**

 **Leve POV de Kuroko.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 7: Un festival accidentado Parte**

-Shin- escuche una voz llamar.

"Donde estoy?, que hago aqui?" fueron las preguntas que cruzaron mi mente al sentirme sola en un lugar oscuro.

-Despierta por favor- suplicaban.

"Esa voz, pero si es..." no pude seguir pensando, el lugar cambio drástricamente mostrandome una calle que me prometi tiempo atrás jamás volverlo a cruzar; mis piernas comenzaron a templar al ver el cuadro frente a mi.

Yo misma de casi 14 años estar arrodillada, llorando a lágrima viva encima de un cuerpo inerte.

-No...no...no por favor- pedi cayendo de rodillas temblando.

Un balón rebota cerca mio con manchas de sangre.

Lo miro asustada, tomandolo con las dos manos y acercandolo a mi rostro, llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tienes que abrir los ojos- hablo desesperada mi yo de 14 -tienes que ir a presentarte, no es lo que querias...acaso vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Me mordi el labio, acallando el grito que queria salir al escuchar aquello.

Que ingenua fui en aquel tiempo, pensando que nada importaba mas que el basket y el poder jugar con mi hermano.

-No me dejes- pidio.

Alce mi rostro, apartando con furia el balón que tenia en mis brazos.

-Odio el basket- dijimos las dos.

 **~0~**

Desperte gritando de golpe, ocultando mi cara entre mis piernas, llorando por el sueño que tuve.

-Señorita Ailee, se encuentra bien?- me preguntaron detrás de la puerta.

-S..si- conteste limpiandome la cara.

-El desayuno será servida en unos momentos- me dijeron.

No conteste, quedandome sentada al filo de la cama mirando el suelo.

"Por que?, por que siempre sueño lo que sucedio ese dia?, por que en este dia en específico?" me pregunte yendo al baño.

Deje que el agua relajara mi cuerpo y se mezclara con las lágrimas insistentes.

 **~0~**

Me mire por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, decepcionada por lo que veia, bolsas marcadas, además de ojeras enormes, signo de cansancio. Aunque me viese bien con el uniforme y todo, eso no despistaria a personas perspectivas que yo conozco.

Cogi mi maleta con el uniforme de gimnasia dentro, bajando rápido por las escaleras e ir al comedor.

-Buenos dias señorita Ailee- me saludo una muchacha mayor que mi.

-Buenos dias- conteste sin animo -van a bajar mis padres?.

-Sobre eso- dijo poniendo el desayuno frente mio -los señores se fueron de viaje de trabajo y no volverán después de una semana.

-Me lo suponia- hable -y cuando se fueron?.

-En la media noche- contesto -no quisieron interrumpir su sueños y por eso se fueron en silencio.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- le dije bebiendo el café -mis padres cambiaron desde ese dia.

-Al igual que usted- me dijo triste -por cierto feliz cumpleaños.

-Le puedes decir a los demás que se retiren, que se tomen esta semana para que pasen con sus familias y amigos- pedi ignorando lo que me dijo mientras comia.

-Pe..pero-

-Yo puedo arreglarmelas sobre la comida y la casa, no te preocupes, solo diles eso y si se trata de que mi padre se entere, no lo hara porque no se lo voy a decir- le interrumpi.

-Lo que usted ordene- contesto retirandose hacia la cocina.

Termine rápido con el desayuno, dandole gracias al cocinero.

-No te olvides de tu almuerzo- me dijo tendiendome la caja -esta todo lo que te gusta, espero que ganes en el festival.

-Gracias- conteste sonriendo un poco -nos vemos en una semana.

-Que le vaya bien- pidio.

Asenti, saliendo de la casa y subir al carro.

-Llevame al cementerio- ordene apretando una pequeña caja que llevo conmigo.

 **~0~**

-AILEE!- gritaron tirandose encima mio.

-Qui...ta...te- pedi con dificultad en el suelo.

-Lo siento- me dijo retirandose encima de mi.

-Y bien, que es lo que quieres?- pregunte limpiandome el polvo.

-Tienes que cambiarte e ir rápido al patio, Riko-senpai esta muy pero muy enojada contigo- hablo zarandeandome con desesperación -no debistes hoy llegar tarde.

-Estaba ocupada- conteste dirigiendome al baño para cambiarme.

-Riko-senpai me ha estado preguntando por ti desde la mañana, si que tienes agallas para contradecir lo que dice- me dice detrás de la puerta.

-Se me olvido avisarle que hoy llegaria un poco tarde- dije poniendome la camisa.

-Por suerte te toca competir en la tarde- dijo aliviada.

-Estare cansada cuando termine el dia- me lamente poniendo mi ropa en la maleta y salir.

-Te cambiastes rápido- me dijo al mirarme.

-Tú tambien participaras?- pregunte.

-Que va, sabes que no, no soy buena en los deportes como tú- contesto negando.

-Entonces que haras?- pregunte llegando al patio.

-Yo estare nombrando los equipos y juegos que participaran- me dice animada.

-Osea no haras nada- respondi divertida por su actitud.

-Asi es- contesto -bueno yo me voy por la sombrita y tú te vas a tu club, que esta allá esperandote ansiosamente.

Mire por donde me señalaba, dirigiendome hacia alli con miedo por el aura negra que rodea a Aida-senpai.

-Hola chi..-no pude seguir porque una fuerza bruta se me tiro encima.

"Otra vez" pense sintiendo mis huesos traquear por la llave que me esta haciendo la entrenadora.

-A..ayu..da- pedi a los chicos que estan más cerca, que por lastima mia no son Kuroko ni Kagami.

-Te dije hace unos dias que no debias llegar tarde- me dice Aida-senpai haciendo mas presión en su agarre.

-Lo...lo..sien..to- pedi golpeando el suelo para que me soltara.

-Senpai, la va a matar- advirtio Kuroko, recien apareciendo.

"Maldito Kuroko, te voy a matar al no aparecerte antes y lo mismo va para ti Kagami" maldije mirandolos.

-Acaso eres suicida?, te gusta contradecir a la entrenadora- Kagami me levanta como trapo del suelo.

-A mi también me alegra verte- le dije sarcástica agradeciendo el hecho de que me ayudara a levantarme.

-Por que siempre llegas tarde Touka-chan?- me pregunto Koganei-senpai.

-Cosas personales- conteste.

-Espero que esas cosas personales sean tan importantes para que llegues tarde- me dice enojado Hyuga-senpai.

-Lo son- dije -que paso en mi ausencia?, ya compitieron?.

-Nosotros ya competimos la carrera de 500m- me dice uno de primero.

-Kuroko-senpai ya compitio la carrera de buscar objetos también- hablo otro de primero.

-Gracias por decirme Kazama-kun, Sugawara-kun- agradeci -espero que hayan ganado.

-Si lo hicimos- contestaron contentos.

-Y tú, ganastes también?- le pregunte a Kuroko.

-Perdi- me contesto sombrio.

-No me digas que Aida-senpai también te estrangulo por haber perdido?- pregunte sintiendo simpatia por él.

-El muy tonto se cayo en el último momento- me conto Kagami.

-Me huviese gustado ver eso- dije bajito.

-Si quieres verlo, pidele a Tachibana que te preste la videocámara- me sugirio.

-Am lo grabo- me dije a mi misma "tal vez sea buena idea pedirlo" pense.

-Touka-chan tienes que ponerte algo que represente nuestro club- me dice Aida-sempai.

-Eh!..algo como que?- pregunte alzando la ceja.

-No lo se- contesto -puedes pedirle a alguien que te preste su abrigo.

-Asi como lo hiciste tú- afirme mirandola divertida -sino me equivoco y espero no hacerlo, ese abrigo que llevas puesto no es de Hyuga-senpai.

Me trage la risa que queria brotar de mi garganta, al ver las caras sonrojadas de mis senpais.

-Lo tomare por un si- me conteste -Kuroko-kun me puedes prestar tu abrigo.

El asintio, dandome el abrigo sin decir nada, agradeci el hecho de que Kuroko sea mas o menos mi misma altura.

-Como ya estamos todos reunidos- habla seria la entrenadora -tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para animar a los que participan.

-Tendre que gritar?- pregunte alzando la mano.

-Si, pero no te agobies, lo haras perfectamente- mostrandome una sonrisa.

"Ok, sino fuese mayor y mostrara ese aura de respeto, la mataria" pense.

 **~0~**

-SEIRIN, PELEA!- grite lo mas que pude.

-Tienes que apoyar a nuestro club, no a toda preparatoria- me golpeo Aida-senpai con un abanico en la espalda mandandome directo al suelo.

"Por que tienen mania las personas que conozco de mandarme a besar el suelo" pense levantandome después del golpe.

-Te he dicho 20 veces que tienes que animar a nuestro club- me repitio.

-Ya entendi, solo animo a mi club- conteste limpiando la chaqueta "y en realidad fueron 10 no 20".

-Ya entendio entrenadora, no sea tan dura con ella- me defendio Izuki-senpai.

-Aprendan de eso- los golpee en la costilla a mis amigos.

-Que tenemos que aprender?, como hacer malos chistes- se burlo Kagami.

-Eso no- me pegue la frente al escuchar uno de los chistes de Izuki-senpai.

-Touka-san, estas bien?- pregunto Kuroko.

-Si, por que lo preguntas?- conteste sintiendome nerviosa de que haya notado mis ojeras.

-Te ves cansada, acaso no pudistes dormir bien?- me pregunto agachandose un poco para verme.

-S..si dormi como se debe- tartamudee al principio enredandome el dedo con un mechon de cabello.

-Estas mintiendo- susurra.

-Kagami-kun ya mismo te toca competir, estas listo?- pregunte huyendo de las preguntas de Kuroko.

-Siempre estoy listo- contesta decidido.

"Parece Bob Sponja" pense divertida.

-Después de que termine Kagami-senpai, tendremos un descanso, cierto?- dicen unos de primeros.

"Los de primero se llevan bien, eso me alegra" sonrei nostálgica.

-Guau-

"Eso no es un ladrido?" me pregunte mirando a todas direcciones.

-Guau- escuche otra vez.

"De donde proviene?" camine agudizando lo más que podia mi oido.

-Guau- ladraron.

Me detuve justo a un lado de Kuroko, mirandolo interrogante.

-Um..Kuroko...no habras traido a #2 contigo o si?- pregunte.

-En realidad- dice mostrandome su bolso donde esta el perrito -no lo podia dejar solo..asi que lo traje.

"Que tonto es" me lamente.

-Los senpais saben?- pregunte cogiendo a #2.

-Si- contesto acariciandolo.

-Si lo saben, no habra problema...te salvas de que Aida o Hyuga-senpai te maten- respondi para alivio de él.

-Podrias cuidarlo un momento?- pregunto.

-No hay problema, aprovechare para molestar a Kagami-kun y tu amiguito me vas ayudar, cierto?- le dije al perro recibiendo una lamida en la cara -lo tomare por un si.

Me voy acercando sigilosamente a Kagami, poniendolo a #2 encima de su cabeza causando un susto a mi víctima. Me comence a reír estruendosamente, tirandome al suelo de la risa.

-Touka, Maldita, por que diablos me pones a este perro- grito furioso Kagami tratando de quitarselo.

Ya no podia mas con la risa, se me dificultaba respirar, asi que trate de regular mi respiración; me levante del suelo, cogiendo a #2 de la cabeza de Kagami.

-Por que tienes miedo a #2?- pregunte burlona -si es tan lindo, acaso te da miedo las cosas lindas.

-Que estupideces dices- me contesta agarrandome la cabeza.

-Bakagami, mueve tu trasero hacia la linea de salida, que ya te toca- llamo Aida-senpai, haciendo que Kagami me soltara y valla.

-Anda Bakagami, no querrás sufrir por las manos de la entrenadora- me reí por el apodo que le han puesto "le queda como el anillo al dedo" pense.

 **~0~**

-Felicitaciones Bakagami, no haz muerto- le golpee el hombro.

-Ya dejate de llamarme asi- ordeno con una vena notable.

-No lo dejare, además te queda bien- conteste comiendo mi almuerzo.

-Touka-san, hoy trajistes tu almuerzo muy surtido- hablo Kuroko llamando la atención de los sempais y los Kouhais.

-Es verdad!- exclamo Koganei-sempai al mirarlo.

-Tu misma te lo haz hecho?- me pregunto Tsuchida-senpai.

-No- conteste masticando.

-Te lo hicieron?- pregunto Kazama-kun.

Asiento, tomando mi jugo, dejando que los sempais y los de primero sacarán sus propias conclusiones.

-Touka-chan, no te olvides que te toca competir en los relevos junto con Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun- me recordo la entrenadora.

-Soy la última, cierto?- pregunte.

-Iras después de Kuroko- contesta el cápitan.

-Los organizadores de esta competencia, nos avisaron que va hacer diferente que las otras de años anteriores- dice Izuki-senpai.

-Habrá un reto sorpresa- hablo contento Koganei-senpai.

-Y cuál es?, si se puede saber- pedi.

-Arqueria- contesto Furihata-kun.

"Quien fue el idiota que decidio ponerlo en la competencia de relevo" pense.

-Y quien va a tirar?- pregunte bebiendo.

-Pues tú- me señalo Aida-senpai.

Escupi todo el líquido a un costado mio, mojando la cara a Kagami.

-Que asco!- exclamo parandose de un salto (estabamos sentados en el cesped).

-QUE?!- grite saltando.

-No grites- Aida-senpai me tiro una lata de refresco vacia directo en la frente.

-Ayayayay- me queje sobandome la parte afectada.

Los competidores de relevo por favor acerquensen a la linea de partida.

-Ya escucharon, vayan y ganen- nos dice la entrenadora.

Kagami y Kuroko, me cogen los brazos, arrastrandome hacia mi puesto.

-Espero que tengas buena punteria- hablo Kagami alejandose.

-Tu podras Touka-san- me animo Kuroko.

"Respira, respira" me dije viendo a mis rivales.

-En su marca, listo, fuera- hablo un chico disparando al cielo.

Escucho los gritos de la entrenadora y de los chicos, animando con virgor a Kagami.

"Si que es rápido" pense viendo que ya le entregaba el testigo a Kuroko, "todo lo contrario" me lamente.

"Es terriblemente malo corriendo" senti una gota caer por mi frente al verlo ser traspasado facilmente por los otros corredores.

-KUROKO, CORRE POR TU VIDA!- grite señalando a Aida-senpai quien desprendia una aura mortifera.

Vi a mis rivales correr, adelantandose hacia el tiro al blanco.

-CORRE!- grite -CORRE TETSUYA.

Comence a correr despacio, estirandome mi brazo hacia atrás. Al sentir que Kuroko me da el testigo corro como si huviese visto al diablo (aunque el diablo esta con el club de basket, Aida Riko).

Cojo una flecha junto con el arco, "Respira, mira tu objetivo, no lo pierdas de vista" me dije estirando el arco y la flecha, "solo necesito un intento" decidi soltandolo.

INCREIBLE! La participante Touka del club de basket a dado en el blanco, en un solo intento.

"Esa es la voz de Am" pense corriendo.

-TU PUEDES TOUKA-CHAN/SENPAI!- gritaron.

La participante Konoha del club de atletismo esta alcanzando a la de basket.

-Que!?- exclame mirando atrás "es verdad" pense aumentando la velocidad.

Oh!, Konoha se ha caido, que hara los de atletismo?.

-KONOHA! LEVANTATE- exclamaron los que supongo son los compañeros.

Mire hacia atrás, sintiendome mal al verla arrodillada y quejandose.

-Me voy arrepentir por esto- susurre girandome e ir hacia ella.

Pero que es lo que vemos, la competidora Touka a dejado de correr.

-Dejame ver- pedi arrodillandome a ver su pierna -parece que te hicistes un esguince.

Saque un pañuelo que puse en unos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Kuroko. Amarrandolo con cuidado alrededor de su tobillo.

-Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunte; ella niega -bien, no tengo mas opción.

La agarre de la cintura, pasando su brazo por mi cuello. "Todavia no dan en el blanco, bien, aun hay oportunidad de ganar y que Aida-senpai no me mate" pense.

Los demás competidores han dado en el blanco al mismo tiempo y ahora se dirigen a gran velocidad a la meta.

-Maldita sea!- exclame "no, lo prioritario es ayudar a esta chica, aunque me cueste un escarmiento".

-Falta poco- me dice -quiero ganar.

La mire con sorpresa, sonriendo inconcientemente.

-Pues eso haremos- conteste aumentando el paso.

Mire hacia atrás, los demás competidores se acercaban cada vez mas, solo separandonos por casi nada.

Ya se esta viendo la final, señores. Se estan acercando cada vez mas a la meta.

"Gracias Am por avisarme" agradeci.

-Último esfuerzo- susurre.

Y las ganadoras son del club de basket y de atletismo.

Caimos estrepitosamente al suelo al cruzar la meta. Los del club de atletismo se acercaron a ayudar a su compañera.

-Tiene un esguince, ponganle hielo antes de llevarla a la enfermería- les dije sentada en el suelo.

-Gracias- me dice la chica que le ayude al igual que sus compañeros.

-Bien hecho Touka-chan- se me tiro la entrenadora.

-Debia ganar- conteste.

-No hablo de eso- me dice -haz hecho un excelente trabajo en ayudarla.

-Touka-san es amable- hablo Kuroko.

-Jamás pense que pudieras hacer algo tan solidario- dice sorprendido.

-Ja, Ja, Ja- me rei sarcástica.

Kuroko me ayuda a pararme, sonriendo sincero.

-Vayamos a nuestro lugar- dice Hyuga-senpai.

Todos hicimos caso; al llegar me quede divagando por mis pensamientos, algo me inquietaba o mejor, una idea rondaba por mi cabeza, no se cuál de las dos.

-Kagami eres un tonto- hable, escuchando sus quejas e ignorandolas -al igual que Kuroko.

-Me estás haciendo enojar- me dice Kagami agarrandome por el cuello de la camisa y alzarme.

-Y por lo tanto son prospensos en tener lesiones, verdad?- pregunte, agarrando la mano de Kagami, haciendo que me bajara.

-Y que con eso?- pregunto con su cara de "explicate bien, porque no te entiendo ni pepino".

-Que al jugar basket o cualquier otro deporte tiene riesgos, y esos riesgos es obtener lesiones, no?- hable.

-Basícamente si- contesto Kuroko.

-Kagami, el año pasado faltastes un tiempo a clases y supongo también a las prácticas, eso fue por una lesion- afirme.

-A que quieres llegar?- pregunto.

-Que ustedes son idiotas que no ven su salud- regañe -pero de ahora en adelante me encargare en que ninguno de ustedes se quiebren.

-No te entiendo- exclamo.

-Kagami-kun, te esta diciendo la respuesta- dice Kuroko.

"Como ellos dos se hicieron amigos?, son tan diferentes" pense, "aunque no tengo que opinar nada, ya que Am y yo también lo somos ".

-Kagami, Kagami- negue lastimera -te lo dejo para que lo asimiles.

Deje pasmado a Kagami; sonrio burlona dandole la espaldas a ambos, dirigiendome a dormir debajo de un árbol hasta que de nuevo me toque competir.

 **~0~**

"Que brisa tan fresca, me gustaria quedarme aqui para siempre".

-Kagami, Kuroko- nos llamo el cápitan -han visto a Touka-chan?.

-No la hemos visto- respondi pisandole el pie a Kagami.

-A donde se habrá metido...vayan a buscarla- nos ordeno.

-Si- contestamos.

-Por que demonios me pisastes!- me grito Kagami corriendo.

-Ibas a decir algo malo de ella- conteste.

-Por que todos la defienden?- pregunto enojado.

En ese instante corrobore que Kagami es un tonto; obte por callarme y seguirla buscando.

-No crees que esa chica se veia adorable?- pregunto un chico a otro.

-Es un hada, con su largo cabello castaño/ anaranjado, pero se resfriara si duerme en ese sitio- contesto sonrojado/preocupado.

-Donde la vieron?- pregunto Kagami, reteniendolos.

Los chicos al ver el porte de Kagami y su cara intimidante, se pusieron palidos.

-Allá...debajo de..ese árbol- señalaron templando.

Kagami se fue a donde señalaron a grandes zancadas.

-Gracias- les dije a los chicos.

Camine rápido al ver que Kagami le pensaba tirar agua en la cara para despertarla (cosa que lo logro).

La vi tosiendo deseperada, mirando a Kagami de forma asesina.

-POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTES?!- grito furiosa; una aura violeta la rodea, semejante a la de Murasakibara-kun.

-Kagami-kun, de donde sacastes la poma de agua?- pregunte extrañado.

-Lo tenia guardado- contesto.

-MALDITO BAKAGAMI!- escuche un grito.

Veo a Ailee tirarse de un salto a Kagami-kun, comenzando a golpearle.

-Estas loca- le dijo.

-Tú estas loco- contesto.

Decidi intervenir en aquella pequeña disputa por la supremacia del más fuerte.

-Kagami-kun, touka-san, paren ya- pedi separandolos -no deben de pelear.

-Pero si él/ ella empezó- contestaron señalandose.

-Tenemos que ir a participar en el otro reto- hable dirigiendome a Touka-san.

-Tan rápido- exclamo desanimada -estoy cansada para competir.

-Esta sera la última- trate de animarla.

-Que tanto te quejas, si Kuroko y yo hemos competido más que tú- dice Kagami-kun.

-Me estas tentando a que te cierre la boca para siempre- amenazo Touka-san.

Me pongo en medio de los dos, llevandolos hacia la carrera.

Todos los participantes de la carrera de tres piernas acerquensen a la linea de salida.

-Yo me voy de aqui- nos dice Kagami-kun yendo hacia los sempais.

-Si quieres puedo correr a tu mismo ritmo- aconsejo Touka-san.

-Gracias, pero no- conteste.

-Como quieras, si nos caemos sera por tú culpa- advirtio.

-Ustedes son del club de basket?- pregunto un chico con pañuelos azules en la mano.

Nosotros asentimos, esperando a que continuara.

-Bien...por favor junten una pierna con la otra, puede ser izquierda o derecha- sugirio.

-Yo izquierda- me dice Touka-san poniendose a mi izquierda y juntando su pie derecho con mi izquierdo.

El encargado se agacho amarrar el pañuelo alrededor de nuestros tobillos.

-Tengan buena suerte- nos dice al retirarse.

-Te lo vuelvo a sugerir Kuroko- hablo seria Touka-san -yo sí puedo correr a tu mismo ritmo.

-No es necesario- conteste enfrentandola.

-Te arrepentiras- me advirtio.

Un profesor da la señal de partida; me vi siendo arrastrado a máxima velocidad por Touka-san.

-Touka..san- la llame.

Dejo de correr, girandose a verme.

-Cambiastes de idea?- pregunto burlona.

Asenti; ella suspiro divertida, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Haz lo mismo- pidio.

Hice caso a lo que me pidio, "es muy delgada" pense. Comenzamos a dar paso por paso, cogiendo el ritmo.

-Si perdemos- habla -tengo de consuelo de que no voy a sufrir sola.

Sonrei ante la broma, "eso no sucedera" me dije aumentando el ritmo.

El club de basquet han pasado al de música y van en aumento.

Traspasamos también al de club de arte y de judo, posicionandonos en 4to lugar.

-Si llegamos en tercero...la entrenadora nos perdonara- le dije.

-Pienso lo mismo- contesto.

Los club de fútbol y tenis han ganado el 1er y 2do lugares, el 3er lugar se debate entre el club de teatro y de basquet, quien ganará?.

-No nos ganaran- nos dijo los de teatro empujandonos.

-No sean tramposos- le dijo Touka-san.

Waaa, solo falta menos de un metro para que se defina el 3er puesto.

Los chicos de nuevo nos empujaron, cayendonos justo cuando pasabamos la meta.

-TOUKA-CHAN, KUROKO!- gritaron nuestro equipo.

Y el 3er lugar es para...el club de basket.

-Nos salvamos- susurro aliviada Touka-san riendo.

Rei de igual forma, no todos los dias se compite con dificultades como estas.

-Lo han logrado- nos felicito Aida-sempai pidiendole a los chicos que nos ayuden a levantarnos.

-No queriamos morir por sus manos- contesto divertida.

-Nadie de aqui lo quiere- hablaron todos los senpais.

Veo que Touka-san habla con la entrenadora, alejandose al recibir una respuesta (que no tengo idea).

-Touka-san, a donde vas?- pregunte siguiendola.

-Estare un rato en la biblioteca- contesto despidiendose.

La vi perderse entre la multitud, girandome a volver con el resto.

-Que sorpresa Touka, que haces aqui?, no deberias estar compitiendo?- me pregunto una ancianita al entrar a la biblioteca.

-Vengo por unos libros que necesito revisar, ya competi asi que me dieron permiso- conteste a sus preguntas.

-Debes estar cansada, en vez de estar aquí buscando libros deberías estar disfrutando el festival- me regaño.

-Tiene razón- conteste sonriendo -pero mi deber como mánager y amiga me dice que tengo que buscar una manera de ayudarlos.

-Te sientes comoda con tu equipo?- me pregunto.

-Nunca me he sentido así hace años- le dije afirmando.

-Y que libros buscas?- pregunto contenta.

-Tipos de lesiones, fracturas, algo similar- conteste alzando los hombros.

-Ven por aca- me pidio divertida guiandome hacia un estante -aqui esta todo lo relacionado a lo que buscas.

-Gracias- le dije buscando.

-Vere si encuentro también uno por ahi escondido- me dice retirandose.

Agradeci el hecho de que la biblioteca siempre este abierta, ya haya festividades o no en el instituto, y que la encargada de cuidarlo sea la ex-vecina de Shige.

"Fueron momentos inolvidables" pense cogiendo ya varios libros "creo que es suficiente", me siento en la primera mesa que encontre disponiendome a leer.

 **~0~**

-Ya es suficiente por hoy- hable cansada, desparramandome sobre los libros.

"Que hora será?, no creo que me haya demorado tanto" pense mirando la hora en mi teléfono.

-Oh mierda!- exclame.

-Parece que te distes cuenta que ya es tarde- me dijo la ancianita.

-Por que no me aviso?- pregunte frustrada, cogiendo todos los libros tirados en la mesa.

-Tranquila- me detuvo -anda, yo me encargare de esto.

Abrace fuerte a la ancianita -Gracias.

-Pero eso si, tendras cuidado cuando vayas a casa- aconsejo.

Me incline varias veces agradecida, dando media vuelta. El teléfono comenzo a vibrar, lo saque de la chaqueta, leyendo el mensaje.

*De: Padres.

Feliz cumpleaños Ailee.

Te ama papá y mamá.*

-Por lo menos...me lo huviesen dicho en una llamada- hable triste, caminando unos cuantos pasos. Volvio a vibrar mi teléfono pero con tono, indicando una llamada entrante.

-Hola Shige- pronuncie.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AILEE!- me grito.

-Gracias- conteste desanimada.

-Eh!..que te pasa?, te noto...triste- susurro lo último -mis tios estan en casa, cierto?.

-No...se fueron de viaje en la madrugada- conteste abriendo la puerta.

-Lo han hecho de nuevo- exclamo -y como te sientes?.

-Normal..no me importa mucho- conteste mintiendome a mi misma.

-Hmp!...por cierto ella me a contactado- me dice.

-De quien hablas?- pregunte no entendiendo a lo que se referia.

-Te acuerdas de Tory?- me pregunto.

-Quien es esa?- pregunte.

-La chica que conocimos hace 5 años en Ale-

-Me dices mas tarde- lo interrumpi, cerrando la llamada al ver a Kuroko, Kagami y Am venir hacia mi.

Kagami se veia serio al igual que Kuroko, mientras Am se veia feliz.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ailee!- vino corriendo abrazarme -toma.

Me extiendo una caja mediana con un moño verde de decoración.

-Por que no nos dijistes que es tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto Kuroko.

-Abrelo- pidio Am.

Me enrrede con tanto palabrerio, opte por hacer las dos cosas.

-No queria molestar- conteste abriendo la caja.

Saque el objeto, sonriendo y abrazando a Am.

-Me dijistes en las vacaciones que te molestaba mucho sacar tu teléfono junto con los audífonos- hablo cogiendo mi regalo- estos audífonos le puedes poner memoria con tus canciones favoritas sin necesidad de sacar tu teléfono.

El regalo que me dio son unos audífonos beats, "debio costar mucho" pense.

-No debistes comprarlo- regañe.

-Me estas quitando la voluntad- me zarandeo -eres mi amiga, haz hecho mayores cosas por mí, lo minímo que te puedo dar son estos audífonos.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron; abrazandola -Gracias.

-Vayamos al Maji Burger- opino Kuroko.

-Ustedes vayan, yo tengo que ir a comprar algo- nos dice Am separandonos -cuidenla por mi.

El trayecto estuvo bien, pero huviese sido mejor si Kagami y Kuroko no se quejaran/regañaran por no haberles dicho.

-Ya les dije- hable entrando al restaurant -no queria molestar.

-Touka-san, los cumpleaños son importantes- regaño el peliceleste.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio- susurre yendo hacer mi pedido.

-Tú vas a buscar un sitio donde sentarnos- me ordeno Kagami, girandome y empujarme -nosotros invitaremos.

-Acaso tienen fiebre?- pregunte incredula, poniendo mi mano en sus frentes -no es normal que ustedes me inviten...por lo general soy yo la que paga.

-Solo esta vez te invitare- me dijo Kagami sacando mi mano.

-Como serás cuando tengas novia?, por lo tacaño que eres me doy a la idea de que jamás tendrás una- me burle haciendo caso en buscar una mesa disponible.

"Esta lleno el lugar", vi una mesa desocupada, sonrei dirigiendome hacia allí.

-Que bueno que en...- me interrumpi, al ver una mano posarse en la mesa.

Frunci el ceño al verlo de nuevo "esta vez no me ganarás", me sente rápida diciendo -Lo siento, ya esta ocupada.

-Tú otra vez- mascullo el frikimegane.

-No es un placer en volverte a ver también- masculle desafiandolo.

-Hola- aparecio el mismo pelinegro junto a una pelinaranja.

-Midorima-kun, Takao-kun- nombro Kuroko, llegando con una bandeja con el pedido y atrás de él Kagami con sus inseparables hamburguesas.

-Kuroko, Kagami- nombro el susodicho.

-Hola tanto tiempo- saludo el pelinegro.

-Sentemonos- opino Kuroko, sentandose a lado mio y Kagami a lado de él.

Ellos se sentaron frente a nosotros, "ese no es el collar que me quito" pense mirando el collar, adornando el cuello de la chica que está enfrente mio.

-Asi que sí tienes novia- me burle llamando la atención -solo por eso te perdono.

-Se conocian?- pregunto Kagami lleno de comida.

-Por desgracia- hablo Midorima.

-Igualmente- conteste fusilandolo.

-Mi nombre es Takao Kazuragui- me tendio la mano el pelinegro.

-Touka Ailee- conteste aceptandolo.

-Midorima Shintarou- hablo el friki.

-Ya lo sé- conteste prestandole atención a la chica -y tú?.

-Okita Sayuri- contesto de mala gana.

-Te queda bonito el collar- alague pinchandole el orgullo -te luce.

-Pues...gracias- contestó sonriendo levemente.

Asenti satisfecha, escuchando la converzación de los chicos.

-Shutoku será el vencedor en la Inter High- habla el friki.

-Eso nunca sucederá- intervengo -Seirin será el campeón y de eso me encargare personalmente.

La tensión en ese momento se lo podia coger o cortar con un cuchillo, pero nadie se atrevia a hacerlo; tal vez sone pedante pero no me arrepentia de haberlo dicho.

-Seirin es mi equipo y ellos- señale al dúo de idiotas -son mis amigos y los mejores jugadores de basquet que conozco.

Ok, Kuroko y Kagami se sorprendieron, al igual que el friki y sus amigos, y tengo que admitir que también me sorprendi al escucharme.

-Soy la mánager de Seirin- segui hablando -y ellos nunca se rendira ante Shutoku.

-Eso lo veremos- intervino Okita -ellos son los reyes.

-Ellos son la luz y la sombra- señale a los susodichos -la mejor combinación.

-Se nota- contesto parandose -ya vamonos.

Shutoku se retiro dejandonos en completo silencio; me quede callada asimilando lo que acaba de suceder.

-Acabas de empezar una guerra- comento Kagami.

-Lo sé y no me arrepiento- conteste terminando mi hamburguesa en 5 mordidas (tenia mucha hambre).

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun, Ailee-san estará apoyandonos- hablo Kuroko.

Abri mis ojos de sorpresa al notar como me llamo y no creo que fui la única (Kagami está de la misma manera), "me llamo por mi nombre?" me pregunte shokeada, mirandolo como si fuese otra persona hablando en vez de él.

-Tú batido debe tener alcohol- hable quitandole su adorado batido.

Lo destape, oliendo su contenido -No tiene nada.

-Te es tan raro llamarte por tu nombre?- me pregunto Kagami, quitandomelo y darselo a su respectivo dueño.

-Viniendo de él sí- conteste obvia.

-Debes a costumbrarte a que te llamen así- aconsejo.

-Si tú me llamaras asi, no me sorprenderia- conteste levantandome -muchachos ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón- concordo el peliceleste.

-Tú también puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- habló.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- les dije abriendo la puerta.

Me despedi de los chicos, acordando que la próxima semana comienza las eliminatorias de la Inter High.

 **Continuara...**

 **Fin de esta parte...he visto por las noticias que Perú está en crisis (malditas tormentas, por culpa de ustedes mi autora de CCS no puede publicar la acontinuación de su historia), ruego por que sus habitantes esten bien...**

 **Muy pronto comienza la Inter High (habrá sorpresas, quien no quiere machacar a cierta persona).**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	8. Pequeños traviesos

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 8: Pequeños traviesos.**

-El dia estuvo muy tranquilo, no lo crees Ailee?- habla Am guardando sus cosas.

-Demasiado diria yo- conteste -presiento que algo sucedera.

-El hecho de que no hayas tenido algún problema en este dia, no quiere decir que algo o alguien este planeando en hacerte daño- me dijo tranquilizadora.

-Eso espero- suspire desconfiada.

-Me he dado cuenta que Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun te llaman por tu nombre- sonrie como el gato de Alicia -te estas llevando de maravilla con ellos.

-Supongo- conteste sacando mi teléfono -Que pasa ?.

-Ailee, puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto.

-Es Shigehiro?- pregunta Am, yo asenti -ponlo en alta voz.

Hice lo que me pidio -Y que es?.

-Puedes cuidar a mis hermanos- contesto.

-Claro, cuando?- pregunte.

-Hoy- hablo.

-Hmp!...creo que eso no se podra hacer- conteste sintiendome mal al rechazarlo - tengo que ayudar a la entrenadora.

-No seas asi...además ya estamos aqui- me dice.

-Hmp, eh, Que?- reaccione.

-Asomate- pidio.

Me asome junto a Am, mirando la entrada de la preparatoria; justo en la entrada esta mi insesato primo con su bicicleta y mis primos.

-Quedate ahí- ordene cogiendo mi mochila y salir disparada hacia la entrada.

-Hola- saludo agitando su mano.

-Que demonios tienes en la cabeza?- pregunte furiosa, agarrandolo del cuello y zarandearlo.

Poco me importo llamar la atención de otros estudiantes, quienes miraban extrañados la situación.

-Tengo un partido de práctica con otra preparatoria- me dice.

-Y donde están mis tíos?- pregunte soltandolo al verlo morado.

-Están trabajando...si no tuviese esa práctica no te lo estuviese pidiendo- contesto sobandose -solo este favor Ailee.

-El problema no es que no lo pueda cuidar...son mis primos por Dios...el problema es si Aida-sempai los deje estar en la práctica- conteste resignada.

-Ailee...Riko-sempai te tiene mucha estima, si le dices la situación en la que estan les permitaran quedarse- intervino Am recien llegando.

-Am, tú lo puedes cuidar?- pregunte esperando que dijera que sí.

-Sabes que siempre estare ahí para cuando tengas problemas- hablo poniendo una mano en mi hombro -pero te acuerdas que te dije que mi madre me pidio que comprara unas cosas que necesita.

Asenti desilusionada -Esta bien, los cuidare.

-Gracias- contesto feliz Shige abrazandome -te debo una.

-Me debes varias ya- dije -vengan.

-Hermanita Ai, tu nos cuidaras?- pregunto un niño de 8 años.

-Sí...hasta que tu hermano regrese- conteste revolviendole el cabello.

-Me llamas si sucede algo- hablo despidiendose de sus hermanos.

-Nos vemos Ailee, chao niños- se despidio Am, yendose junto a Shige.

-Es la novia de mi hermano Hiro?- pregunto un niño de mas o menos 10 años.

-No lo se...les gustaria que fuera?- pregunte divertida, agachandome a su misma altura.

-Es bonita- contestó.

-Entonces, cuando regrese se lo pides- hable levantandome y cogiendo la mano de cada uno -ahora vayamos al gimnasio.

-Hiro me habia dicho que estas en el club de basket...te gusta estar con tus compañeros?- pregunto el de 10.

-Claro...a veces son divertidos Tae- conteste entrando al gimnasio.

-Touka-chan, debistes estar aqui hace 5 minutos- me regaño Aida-sempai.

-Lo siento- me incline.

-Y quienes son ellos?- preguntó percatandose en los dos niños a mi lado.

-Son mis primos...mis tíos están trabajando y su hermano está haciendo algo importante- recalque al ver la cara que puso -solo dejelos por hoy.

La veo pensar mientras se masajea la frente -Esta bien.

-Gracias- conteste alegre.

-Pero eso si...que no causen problemas- ordeno advirtiendome.

Asenti vigorosamente, botando todo el aire que tenia retenido al hablar con la entrenadora, sonriendo aliviada a mis primos.

-Quedensen quietecitos- ordene.

-Ailee-san, son tus primos?- me preguntaron.

-Ah! Kuroko...si lo son...el mayor se llama Tae y el menor Sai- los presente -digan hola.

-Hola- contestaron.

-Hola- contestó mirandolos -se parecen a alguien que conozco.

-Les gustan jugar basquet?- pregunto Kagami.

-Si- exclamaron los pequeños.

-Encesten algunas- hablo -a ver si saben algo.

-Kagami, son mis primos y unos niños...no le pidas hacer algo que no pueden- adverti.

-Hermanita Ai, nosotros podemos- contestaron serios los niños.

-En serio!?- pregunte divertida -demuestrenmelos.

Tae y Sai fueron corriendo a pedir balones, quitandoles de paso a los sempais.

-Te vamos a dejar sorprendida Ai- hablo Tae tirando el balón al aro.

-Casi- susurre viendo el rebote.

-Ahora voy yo- exclamo Sai alzando su mano (igual a Shige) -aqui voy.

El tiro de Sai fue bajo (apenas mide 1.35) asi que fue obvio que ni siquiera topara al aro.

-Aún les faltan- observo Kagami.

-Que esperabas Kagami, que tiraran igual que tú- opino Hyuga-senpai.

-Touka-chan- me llama la entrenadora.

Me le acerco sin descuidar o despegar un solo instante mi concentración a los piojos.

-Quiero que vayas a buscar los nuevos uniformes- me ordeno tirandome las llaves.

-Para los de primero?- pregunte.

Asintio -Pidele a alguien que te ayude.

-Ok- conteste caminando hacia los chicos.

-Kagami, cuida un rato a mis primos- ordene cogiendo el cuello de la camisa a Kuroko y arrastrandolo hacia la puerta -no te despegues de ellos...solo me demorare 2 minutos.

-A donde vamos?- me preguntó Kuroko al sentirse suelto.

-A buscar los nuevos uniformes- respondi metiendo la llave y pedirle a Kuroko que me ayude a cargar.

-Pesa mucho- habla sosteniendo la mayor parte de la caja.

-Es por eso que te traje- conteste cerrando.

-Los de primero vengan!- ordeno la entrenadora al vernos llegar con la caja.

Los de primero hicieron un círculo donde Hyuga-senpai y Izuki-senpai les entregaban el uniforme. Mire por todo el gimnasio, buscando a los niños.

-Kagami, donde están mis primos?- pregunte.

-Estan allá- contesto señalando.

-Donde?- pregunte mirando lo que señalaba.

-Estaban aqui hace un momento!- exclamó conmosionado.

-Donde están mis primos?!- volvi a preguntar perdiendo los estribos.

-Que sucede?- preguntó la entrenadora al escuchar nuestros gritos.

-Kagami perdio a mis primos- acuse sintiendo pánico.

-Kagami-kun estas seguro que los vistes aqui?- pregunto Kuroko.

-Sí, estaban jugando con #2 - contesto palido -los vigile.

"Deben estar bromeando" pense palida, "son unos niños, no deben estar lejos", con ese pensamiento sali disparada de ahí, mirando por todos lados.

-TAE, SAI!- grite corriendo.

-AILEE!- me llamaron.

Eran Kuroko y Kagami, quienes venian pisandome los talones.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarlos- me dice Kuroko.

-La entrenadora y los demás también estarán buscandolos- dice el culpable.

-Mas vale que encuentre a mis primos sanos y salvos...y sino es así te mato- amenace volviendo a correr.

-TAE, SAI!- gritamos.

Entramos al edificio de los clubes, preguntando por ellos.

-Asi que tú eres su prima- me señalo un chico con mala cara -esos demonios arruinaron nuestras pinturas.

-Son solo niños, es imposible que hayan hecho esto- defendio Kagami mirando el desastre que es en ese momento el club de arte.

-Esos no pueden ser catalogados como niños- intervino una chica, sosteniendo una pintura recien fresca partida en dos.

-Donde se fueron?- pregunte irritada por como llaman a mis primos.

-No lo se, tal vez hacer mas destrucción- contesto de mal genio un estúpido.

Mi paciencia ahí acabo, rebasaron el límite, aprete fuerte mi mano, ya lista por golpearlos de no ser por Kuroko que adivino lo que tramaba.

-Sueltame!- susurre cabreada.

-Esa no es la manera- susurro sosteniendome la muñeca con firmesa.

-Donde se fueron?- preguntó esta vez Kagami con una aura intimidante.

-Se...se fueron...creo...al club de teatro- contesto temblando de miedo el estúpido.

"Ya no eres tan machito" pense con burla, yendo a zancadas al club de teatro.

 **~0~**

-Donde se habrán metido?- pregunte cansada.

-Tus primos resultaron ser unos traviesos de primera- habló Kagami sentandose.

-Que esperabas...son unos niños...y como todo niño son traviesos...es por eso que te dije que no te despegaras de ellos- lo zarandee enojada con él -pero noooo...te alejastes de ellos solo porque aparecio #2.

-No es mi culpa que se haya aparecido- contesto zafandose.

-No...no es tu culpa...sino mia...por no pedir a alguien que sea mas responsable- contrataque.

-Los de club de música han dicho que los vieron dirigirse a la cancha de fútbol- intervino Kuroko.

Ignore a Kagami, dirigiendome hacia ese lugar.

-TAE, SAI!- grite al verlos corretear alrededor de las canchas junto con #2 -NO SE MUEVAN.

Camino, acercandome cada vez más a ellos; un paso en falso de elllos caerian en el pequeño barranco que tienen el club de fútbol.

-Mira hermanita Ai- me llamo el mas pequeño (Sai) haciendo la media luna.

-TAE, SAI, ALEJENSEN DEL FILO- ordene.

Los piojos que tengo por primos no me hicieron caso.

-TAE, SAI!- grite con miedo al verlos caer en cámara lenta.

Veo unas manchas roja y celeste pasar con gran velocidad, sosteniendo a los dos niños antes de que cayeran completamente.

Mi alma se fue y a la vez regreso al ver a Tae y Sai a salvo (lo mas a salvo que se podia). Corrí lo mas que podian mis piernas, abrazando a mis piojitos contenta.

-Estan bien, estan bien- susurre tocandolos.

-Hermanita Ai...no...no podemos respirar- hablaron con dificultad los niños.

-Por que se fueron?...les dije que se quedaran quietecitos pero no hicieron caso- les regañe.

-Nos aburrimos- contestaron cabizbajo.

-Hay niños...si algo les huviesen pasado...que cara creen que le pondre a sus padres al decirles que sus niños se me perdieron y no solo eso, sino también que se accidentaron- hable seria (lo más que se podia)

-Por favor, no le digas a nuestros padres- me rogaron.

-Pero...me tenian...tan preocupada- les dije.

-Lo siento hermanita Ai- contestaron abrazandome.

Correspondi al abrazo, sintiendome aliviada al tenerlos en mis brazos, no quisiera perder a nadie mas, suficiente con Shin.

-Gracias Taiga, Tetsuya- les sonreí abrazandolos -gracias.

-Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- pregunta Taiga alejandose un poco.

-No del todo- conteste.

-Con eso me conformo- respondio levantandose.

Tetsuya y Taiga llevaron en peso a mis primos, yo me encargue de #2 que no se despegaba de su clon humano. Al entrar al gimnasio ya estaban todos reunidos, mirando aliviados a mis primos.

-No les paso nada- hablo Izuki-senpai.

-Si que causaron problemas- dice enojado Hyuga-senpai.

-Lo sentimos mucho- les dije poniendo mis manos en las cabezas de mis primos, obligandolos a inclinarse (yo hice lo mismo).

-Lo bueno es que nadie resulto herido o afectado de alguna manera- intervino la entrenadora sonando sus palmas complacida.

"Heridos, heridos no hay, pero afectados hay por montones" pense con una gota de sudor, "será mejor que no se entere".

-HEY USTEDES!- grito el capitán.

-A quien llama?- pregunte confundida.

-Creo...que a tus primos- contesto Kagami.

-Eh!- exclame.

Ya era demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta mis primos ya estaban a lado del capitán.

-Como castigo por habernos hecho preocupar...-

-No es necesario senpai- le interrumpi, recibiendo una mirada severa.

-Jugaran contra nosotros- continuo ignorandome.

Me quede sin habla, "eso no se puede considerar un castigo; por lo menos no los encerrarán en un cuarto oscuro" pense, aliviada que el capitán haya tomado en cuenta que son unos niños 'inofensivos'.

-Me parece bien- hable, agarrando las cabezas de mis primos y girarlos -estarán con los de primero y se enfrentarán con los senpais, y el dúo de idiotas.

-Quienes son el dúo de idiotas?- pregunto Tae.

-Les presento a la luz y la sombra, el tacaño y el amable, el pierda niños y el rescata perros de Seirin; tambores por favor- hable agarrandolos mientras los iba nombrando - Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya.

Todos aplaudieron ante mi presentación (menos los mencionados).

-Oh!- exclamaron maravillados mis primos.

-NO SOY TACAÑO!- grito Kagami apretandome la cabeza.

-No lo niegues..- conteste quejandome.

-SUELTA A ALLY EN ESTE MOMENTO!- alguien grito.

Senti el agarre de Kagami aflojarse, librandome de sus garras. Todos, absolutamente todos miraban la entrada del gimnasio; parada como si fuese un estudiante (cosa que no es porque no lleva nuestro uniforme) una rubia con cara de querer matar a Kagami.

-Quién es?- pregunte -y quién es Ally?.

No entendia nada, por que una chica aparece como si nada gritandole a Kagami que suelte a Ally; "quién demonios es Ally, aqui nadie se llama así" pense.

-COMO TE ATREVES A AGARRARLE LA CABEZA!- siguio gritando la loca esa, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Kagami.

Di unos pasos atrás por inercia, algo me decia que tenia que agarrar a mis primos y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Ally, estás bien?, este simio te lastimo?- me pregunto.

Senti un frío recorrer mi espalda, al ser tomada de la mano de esa chica.

-Eh!...yo no soy Ally- hable al reaccionar como me llamo.

-Que dices!, por supuesto que eres Ally- me contesto riendo.

-No, no lo soy- respondí.

-No me equivoco, tú eres Ally- dice.

-YA TE DIJO QUE NO LO ES!- grito Kagami exasperado.

-NO TE METAS IDIOTA, NO VES QUE ESTOY HABLANDO CON MI AMIGA ALLY- le devolvio encarandolo.

-Debe haber una confusión, ella no se llama Ally sino Ailee- hablo Kuroko apareciendo atrás de ella.

-Si...AHHHHHHH!- grito mirando con miedo a Kuroko -u...un...fantasmaaaa.

-Buen trabajo Kuroko- felicito Kagami.

Reí disimulada, tapandome la boca y ocultando mi risa, mis primos se abrazaron a mi, los senpais contenian sus risas, Kagami se partia de la risa en el suelo, y Kuroko...el tenia la misma expresión de siempre.

-Don...donde..a..aparecistes?- pregunto la chica.

-Estuvo siempre atrás de ti- respondi.

-No...no...lo note- tartamudeo.

-A quien busas?- pregunto la entrenadora, señalandome -la chica de aqui no se llama Ally sino Ailee.

-Que raro, el padre de ella me dijo que estudia en Seirin- susurro -creo que me equivoque, lo siento.

-No importa- conteste.

-Me pregunto donde estará- hablo.

-Si nos dices como se llama te podemos ayudar- hablo Hyuga-senpai.

-Seria de gran ayuda- exclamo contenta -su nombre es Ally Touka.

-Touka!- exclamamos sorprendidos.

-Hermanita Ai- me jalo la falda Sai.

Me agache a verlo, poniendo a mi cerebro a trabajar -Sí.

-Tu teléfono está sonando- me dice.

En ese momento recién escuche el tono de llamada, lo saque rápido; es Shige.

-Ailee!, Tory está aqui- hablo.

-Quién?- pregunte.

-Tory, la chica que conocimos en Alemania- contesto.

-En Alemania- susurre, acordandome de ella.

 _-Ally- llamaba una niña rubia de ojos verdes claros, con un toque gris._

 _-No me llames así- se quejaba._

 _-De nuevo te equivocastes Tory- hablo un pequeño Shige, llegando junto a su primo._

 _-Su nombre es Ailee no Ally- respondio un niño parecido a Ailee._

 _-Eh!...lo he vuelto hacer- se lamento la pequeña niña rubia._

-Ya...ya me...acorde- tartamudee.

-Me la tope en el tren, me dijo que iba a verte- contesto calmado Shige.

-Ya está aquí- respondi, cerrando la llamada.

Primero tenia que saber si era ella, "esto va hacer facíl" pense.

-Me puedes decir tu nombre?- pedí.

-Claro!...Victoria García- contesto.

"Maldición...es ella" pense, recordando como jugaba con ella, Shige y mi hermano.

-Tory- susurre acercandomele.

-Entonces si eres Ally- respondió tirandose encima mío -acaso te olvidastes de mí?.

-Tú...que me sigues llamando por Ally- hable faltandome el aire.

-Lo siento- se levanto, ayudandome a parar.

-Y que haces aquí en Japón?- pregunte.

-Tu padre transfirio al mio hacia aquí- contestó sin importancia.

-Entonces allá se fueron esta vez- susurre -y tus padres ya están aquí?.

-No...ellos vendran junto con los tuyos la próxima semana...a mi me mandaron antes- habla mirando su teléfono.

-Y donde estudiaras?- segui preguntando, "parece que no volverán esta semana" pense sintiendome triste en el interior.

-Aquí...es por eso que vine antes- contesto.

Por que no me sorprendia?, por supuesto, estoy hablando con Victoria García, la chica que dice y hace cosas impredecibles. Suspire cansada, no prestandole atención a las miradas que nos daban los senpais, kouhais y el dúo.

-Como es que la conoces?- preguntó Kagami serio.

-Como me haya conocido no es de tu incumbencia- contestó Tory machacandolo con la mirada.

-Es hija de unos de los amigos de mis padres- conteste dandole un paro a su pelea.

-Tienes un parecido a alguién- habló Aida-senpai mirandola de arriba hacia abajo.

-El padre de ella es estadounidense y su madre es japonesa- respondí -tal vez sea por eso.

-Si...creo que tienes razón- concordó dejandola de mirar.

-Ya han publicado el sorteo de la Inter High- llegó Koganei-senpai junto con Mitobe-senpai.

-Me preguntaba donde estaban- susurre al no verlos temprano.

-Y con quien nos toca?- pregunto Tsuchida-senpai.

"Asustan" pense al ver las caras que han puesto.

-Son malas noticias- contesto Koganei-senpai mostrandole la hoja a la entrenadora.

-Por que ponen esa cara?!- pregunte al verlos todos los senpais y a mis 'amigos' enojados -acaso nos tocó con uno fuerte?.

-Nos tocó con el peor- contestó Kagami irritado.

"Que les pasa?, tienen cara de cometer un homicidio" pense, quedarme parada no servira de nada, así que le quite la hoja con los sorteos a la entrenadora, leyendo por mi misma.

-Esto es malo, muy malo- escuche susurrar a Aida-senpai.

-Kirisaki Dai Ichi- nombre.

La tensión se podría palpar en esos momentos, los senpais se veian irritados. Ni que decir de Kagami...y para sorpresa mía y de los de primero, Kuroko...él que siempre está calmado...estar enojado.

-Um!...creo que me perdí de algo- hable -podrían explicarnos que sucede?

Mis 'amigos' me cogieron de las manos, llevandome hacia una esquina del gimnasio, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Tory hacia Kagami para que me soltara.

Me deje llevar sin oponerme, de verdad queria saber lo que sucedia o lo que sucedió con ese equipo, la curiosidad me carcomia por dentro, esperando impaciente a que soltarán todo.

Sin saber lo que iba a escuchar no me agradaría.

 **Continuara...**

 **Me alegra saber que le gustan como va la historia (¡_¡ llorando de emoción)**

 ***Monkey D. Ivy: Se que te gustaría que Am se quede con Kagami, pero el necesita alguien que lo mantenga en raya, una chica elegante y a la vez carismatica y sería (y no es que Am no lo sea, solo que ella prefiere a alguien más).**

 ***Jacqueline The Riper: A mi también me dio un poco de risa la situación de Ailee con los de Shutoku (se está sincerizando poquito a poquito), y al respecto del sueño pronto revelaré lo que exactamente sucedió con ella y el por que cambio su forma de ser (porque vamos! ella no era así).**

 **Eh visto el manga de Kuroko no basket: The last game, me encanto tanto que me queria meter en el manga y celebrar la victoría junto a ellos, bien merecido se los tienen Jason y sus amigos (como se atreven a insultar el basquet japones, es inaudito).**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, espero que no se aburran.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	9. Kirisaki Dai Ichi

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 _ **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**_

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 9: Kirisaki Dai Ichi**

"Hermano, estoy tan feliz en este dia" pensé con una mueca en mi rostro, "me gustaria decir eso pero nooooo".

Bufé un par de veces, zapateando mi pie derecho con impaciencia, "cuanto se demorarán?" me pregunte mirando mi reloj de muñeca.

-Se están tardando los senpais- cuchichearon los de primero.

Senti una vena palpitarme y no era por culpa de ellos, sino por la falta de sueño. El dia anterior tuve que acompañar a Am y a Tory al centro comercial, encontrandonos con Mei y ayudandola a transformarse en alguien diferente.

Me econtraba cansada, sí, pero no tanto como para estar irritada como lo estoy, más bien era por lo que me contarón Kagami y Kuroko acerca de Kirisaki, aunque no me llevaba bien con ellos en esa época, se podia notar a leguas que aún les tenían rencor por lo que hicieron a unos de sus senpais, 'Corazón de Acero' como lo llama el capitán, chico risueño y algo torpe con lo que dice.

Me afectaba de alguna manera la historia (si es que se podia catalogar así), aunque nunca lo haya conocido en persona, solo con escuchar como Kuroko hablaba de él y Kagami también (vamos!...Kagami casi nunca, por no decir nunca, habla bien de alguien) me demostraba que es una gran persona. Debio haber sido terrible ver ese partido.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no me di cuenta que los que faltaban ya habian llegado, senti una mano posarse en mi hombro.

Me gire despacio, viendo la cara de espanto de Kagami...perdón, la cara de cansancio que traía. Atrás de ellos estan Tory y Am, quienes al conocerse se hicieron amigas (y eso que las presente hace 2 días atrás), charlando animadamente.

-Buenos días- salude.

-Buenos días- contestarón algunos desanimados.

-No voy a preguntar el por qué están ustedes aquí- hable, al ver que mis amigas se acercaban.

-No pudistes dormir- me dice Kagami.

-Tú tampoco- conteste caminando a la par de Kagami y Kuroko, dejandolas atrás a las chicas.

El camino hacia el torneo estuvo silencioso (ignorando el hecho de que Am y Tory hablaban hasta por los codos), ya me estaba comenzando a molestar que solo ellas hablarán, asi que me animé en dar inicio por primera vez una conversación con el dúo.

-Como creen que nos irá?- pregunte refiriendome a la competencia.

-Ganaremos- me contestaron serios.

-Solo espero que no hagan trampa como el año pasado- masculle apretando mis manos en puños -si los golpean...golpeenlos también.

Kagami asintió como si fuese la mejor idea que he dado, mientras que Kuroko me miraba algo reacio.

-No es buena la violencia- contestó después de unos minutos.

-Eso depende de como uno lo ve...si es para protegerse no es mal visto...si es por el simple hecho de hacer daño eso sí es malo- aseguré no dando mi brazo a torcer -además se lo merecerán.

Y ahí quedo, me quede callada, siguiendo pensando las miles maneras de golpear a alguien sin que el juez, árbitro o lo que fuese se diera cuenta, si encontraba la respuesta, se lo haría saber a Kagami.

-Auch!- exclame con dolor, sobandome la naríz al pegarme con algo.

-Mira por donde vas- hablo Kagami.

Kuroko me ayudo a pararme, observando mi naríz con detenimiento.

-Como demonios no te distes cuenta que hay un poste aquí?- pregunto frunciendo el seño Kagami.

-Callate!- conteste de mala cara.

-No es nada grave- me dice Kuroko.

Asenti agradecida, esperando junto al resto el autobus (que no tardo en llegar). Me sente al último, sacando los audífonos que me regalo Am y ponermelos.

Love song wa sageteta

Ima no watashi ni wa mada

Kurushisugiru kara

Kokoro no okufukaku de

Modoreru kigashite tano

Baka mitai mou osoi

Naze hito no kanjou wa

Kawatte shimau no

Kori modosenai no

Anata ni mou aenai kara

Kono omoi wa tsunorun deshou

Kanawanai kara hoshii dake deshou

Dare ka sou itte

Sou janakya anata wo

Akirameru nante dekinai

Hodoukyou no kaidan

Yotsu naranda benchi

Kiiroi pansy

Anata to aruki nareta

Kono michisae

Tooru no gatsurai

Itsu mo kangaete shimau

Anata ga moshi koko nii tarato

Itsuka watashi mo hokano dare ka wo

Suki ni naru no kana

Ima wa mada mienai

Kono saki ni tsuzuku mirai ni

Sentí un sabor metálico deslizarse por mi labio, paso mi mano...viendo que era sangre.

-Toma- me tiende un pañuelo Kuroko.

-Gracias!- conteste aceptandolo.

-Pon tu cabeza hacia atrás- me dice Kagami.

Hago lo que me dijo...pero me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre, asi que deje de hacerlo.

-Ya parará- hable no dandole importancia al sangrado.

Ellos se giraron no muy convencidos, volviendo a lo que hacían (osea nada).

Me quede con el pañuelo un buen rato, "huele a menta" pensé permitiendome olerlo más, "me pregunto si Kuroko huele también así".

-Ya te paro el sangrado?- me pregunto Kuroko mirandome desde adelante.

Respingue asustada, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Ya...ya paro- respondí viendo el pañuelo con algunas manchas de sangre -mañana te lo devolveré limpio.

Nos bajamos del autobus, caminando hacia el gran coliseo que está enfrente nuestro.

-Sé que dije que no iba a preguntar el hecho de que ustedes esten aquí, pero...-hable girandome a verlas -por qué demonios están?.

-Venimos a animarte- respondieron en conjunto.

-Oigan chicas...- trato de decir, masajeando mi frente -no es necesario que lo hagan...y si vinieron...por lo menos animen a los chicos, no a mí.

-Si te animamos podrás animar a los chicos con mayor fuerza- contestó Am con un aura 'sabia'.

-Hagan lo que quiera- exclame -pero no pueden venir con nosotros a los vestidores.

-Lo sabemos...nosotras estaremos entre el público, apoyandolos junto a Mei y Kise- respondió Tory.

-Mei-chan vendrá? y también Kise?- pregunte confundida.

-Es obvio...veremos cuantos chicos babean por ella- habló divertida Am con solo imaginarselo.

Se me vino a la mente una imagen, donde Mei toda roja de vergüenza ser rodeada por chicos que antes ni siquiera se giraban a verla, recitarles poemas, barriendo por donde ella pisara. Sip, muy cómico, más sería si Kise la 'defendiera' de los lobos.

-Ya vamonos- escuche la orden de la entrenadora.

-Me dicen con lujo y detalles el comportamiento de Kise para Mei- pedí al pasar cerca de ellas.

-Si señora- contestarón con pose militar.

 **~0~**

"Son asquerosos" pensé con un aura oscura rodearme.

Queria entrar a la cancha y golpear a los de Kirisaki, ya se pasan, el juego que están demostrando es una abominación a mi parecer (y creo que todo el público en general piensan lo mismo). Mordi mi labio con impotencia, no podia hacer nada, apenas estabamos en el primer cuarto y ya los chicos se encontraban con varios moretones.

"Mierda tiempo!...por que no andas más de prisa?" me pregunte con ganas de llorar. Aprete con saña la pluma que uso para escribir datos importantes, deseando que fuese el cuello de Hanamiya Makoto.

-Chicos- susurre al ver que no se rendian.

Suspiramos aliviados al ver que el tiempo termino, dandole un mini descanso a los guerreros, es porque eso son, unos guerreros con armadura de bronce.

Les paso las botellas de agua a cada uno (con ayuda de los suplentes), disponiendome a hacer algo al respecto con sus hematomas.

-Les duele?- pregunté sintiendome estúpida al instante -o..olvidenlo.

Los chicos ignoraron lo que dije (agradecí su comprensión), poniendose hielo en sus heridas.

-Dejenme ayudarlos- hable quitandole las bolsas de hielo a Kuroko y a Kagami -ya que es lo minímo que puedo hacer...por ahora...solo esperen un poco más.

-Cuando llegue ese día...nosotros ya seríamos los mejores del japón- hablo con tranquilida Kagami dandolo ya por seguro.

No pude decir nada, ya que tenían que volver a la duela.

-SEIRIN!- grite -USTEDES PUEDEN!.

Desee golpearme la cabeza con algo, para así quedar inconciente y no ver como lastiman a mi equipo.

-Entrenadora- la llame asustada.

-No te preocupes...todo estará bien- me dice.

Asintí no convencida, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia los chicos. Me es sumamente doloroso ver el partido.

-CAPITÁN/HYUGA-KUN- gritamos la entrenadora y yo al verlo caer por un golpe en su costilla.

Entramos corriendo, ayudandolo a levantarse. Mire cabreada a los de Kirisaki, quienes tenian estúpidas sonrisas; el tiempo de descanso sonó, dandonos tiempo en tratar con las heridas de todos.

Saqué rápido del botiquín lo que necesitamos.

-Yo me encargó de Hyuga, Izuki y Mitobe- me dice Aida-senpai -tu encargate de Kagami y Kuroko.

-Sí- respondí.

Puse algunas compresas en los golpes de Kagami, esperando que le desinflamará los moretones. Me gire a ver a Kuroko sería, "a mí no me engañas" pensé, en el segundo cuarto me percate que Kuroko se pasaba la mano por su cintura.

-Kuroko, quitaté la camisa- ordené.

-Eh!- exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo- hablé, cogiendole la camisa y quitarselo de una.

-Oye!...no es momento para que...- Kagami y al igual que el resto se callarón al ver una gran hematoma en su cintura derecha.

-Por que no dijistes nada?- pregunté sintiendome enojada, propinandole un puñete en plena cara -debistes avisarnos!.

Una furía igual como sentí hace años, recorrer por mis venas. Hasta este punto los de Kirisaki se pasaron y mucho, la piel blanquesina de Kuroko ha sido manchado por un mal golpe (aparte del mio que fue suavecito).

-No sirve de nada que me moleste en regañarte...igual harías cualquier cosa por el equipo- susurre lo último, vendandole el torso.

Revolví el pelo de mi amigo, sacando de un casillero una bandeja.

-Espero que con esto- hablo destapando su contenido -se llenen de energía.

-Tú lo hicistes?!- preguntaron asombrados los senpais al ver limones con miel.

-Sí- fue mi escueta respuesta.

-Gracias!- contestaron lloriqueando de alegría?.

-De nada- conteste divertida con sus actitudes.

Me sente un rato, escuchando lo que les decia la entrenadora a los chicos.

-Kuroko...estás listo?- pregunto al abrir la puerta para salir.

-Sí- contesto.

-Yo tampoco me contendre- habla Kagami sonriendo.

"De que estarán hablando?...acaso tienen un plan?" me pregunte sin entender a lo se referia la entrenadora y Kagami.

Llegamos a la duela; observando a los chicos, todos se veían relajados; enarque una ceja con incertidumbre.

-Tranquila...ya todo ira bien- me dice la entrenadora, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, obligandome a sentar.

"Los mataré, lenta y dolorosamente" pensé con un tic en mi ojo derecho, "me pagarán todos los golpes que le han dado a mi equipo" aprete con más fuerza la pluma, escuchando un seco 'crack'; poca importancia le di a mi pluma (la pobre se dividio).

En ese instante iba a entrar y darles unas cuantas nalgadas a los de Kirisaki, a ver si les gustaba; siendo detenida por Kuroko, este chico no se que hizo, pero desaparecio; lo busqué encontrandolo cerca del aro.

-Sabía driblar y encestar?- pregunte sorprendida al verlo hacer.

-Es la primera vez que lo ves- me dice sonriendo la entrenadora -no debes subestimar a Kuroko.

"Increíble" pensé al ver como jugaba, driblaba, era totalmente diferente al Kuroko que yo conozco, desee estar ahí, apoyandolo.

-TETSUYA!...TU PUEDES!- grite lo más que pude -TAIGA! GANA!.

Dos, tres, cuatro minutos, parece que el tiempo se puso de acuerdo para andar rápido; ocho, nueve y diez minutos, llegando ya el último cuarto.

Masajee los hombros de mis compañeros (como si fuesen boxeadores), dandoles agua, sobandoles los pies (es broma).

-Vayan y ganen- ordené.

Los minutos se me hacían más de prisa (es un alivio); Kagami hizo un grandioso salto, encestandolo y dandonos la victoria.

Aplaudi con emoción, tirandomeles encima a mis amigos.

-Alineen- ordenó el árbitro.

Me quite de encima, dejando a los chicos libres.

-Regresemos a los vestidores- habló Aida-senpai.

Camino atrás de ellos, yendome a otro lugar que no es el vestidor que nos dieron. Esperé en una esquina a escondidas a que los Kirisaki entre a su vestidor.

-Lo siento- exclame al chocarme con alguien.

-Eres la mánager de Seirin- habló la voz de un hombre.

Alce mi rostro, observandolos con sorpresa, frente mio está Aomine Daiki y Momoi Satsuki.

"Que hacen aquí?...acaso vinieron a ver el partido?" fueron las preguntas que cruzarón mi mente.

-Si buscan a los chicos están en los vestidores- hable rápido, alejandome de ellos.

-Pe..- trataron de decir, pero yo ya me escabullí.

Abrí la puerta de los vestidores de un solo golpe, pateando el perro (literalmente) y observandolos con asco.

-Que comience la masacre- hablé golpeando los casilleros.

-Oye...tu no eres la mánager de Seirin- hablo el diablo.

-Exacto...parece que no eres tan estúpido como creí- respondí con sorna.

-Que haces aquí?. No deberías estár con tu equipo celebrando nuestra derrota- habló el de cabello largo y negro.

-Antes de hacer eso...tengo que sacar las telarañas primero- respondí.

-Y quienes son?- preguntó el de cabello naranja o rojizo.

-Las escorías de ustedes- contesté girandome hacia la puerta -vayamos a las canchas de afuera...les haré recordar cada golpe que le dieron a mi equipo en persona.

-Eso sería interesante de ver- hablarón con burla siguíendome.

Llegamos a las canchas en silencio, tirando el balón a Hanamiya (le quite sin que se diera cuenta a Kagami).Empezando a jugar.

Unos pares de ojos nos observaban sin que me diera cuenta.

-Alguien a visto a Touka-chan?- pregunta la entrenadora.

-Ya debio haberse ido- respondio Fukuda-kun.

-No lo creo- respondí -debe haber ido al baño.

-Lo más seguro- concordo Kagami-kun.

-Se equivocan!- escuchamos una voz de chica.

Vimos a la amiga de Ailee, Tory estar parada en el marco de la puerta.

-No puedes...-trató de decir Kagami-kun.

-Ella está en estos momentos dandoles una lección a los de Kirisaki Dai Ichi- interrumpió.

-Acaso es loca?. No puede enfrentarse ella sola contra ellos- contestó Kagami.

-Comó es posible que Ally te concidere su amigo?- se preguntó enojada -se ve que eres un idiota.

Se escucho un 'Pft' por parte de todos, Kagami-kun le salió una vena.

-Que demonios te pasa conmigo?- preguntó enojado.

-No insultes a Ailee- contestó encarandolo.

Suspiré, sacandome mi muñequera y tirarselo directo a la cara -Calmate Kagami-kun.

Como respuesta Kagami-kun me agarró la cabeza, apretandolo con fuerza.

-Y por que hace eso Touka-chan?- intervino Izuki-senpai.

-Los de Kirisaki pisarón la cola equivocada- respondió sonriendo con burla.

-Cola?...que diablos dices...explicate bien- se enfurruño Kagami-kun.

-Si tanto te interesa por que no la ves por tus propios ojos- contestó yendose.

Nosotros cogimos nuestras cosas, siguiendola hasta las canchas. Vemos varias siluetas cerca de la cancha, observando detenidamente lo que sucedía.

-Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun- nombré al ver que son ellos.

-Tetsu- contestó al verme Aomine-kun

-Tetsu-kun- se me tiró Momoi-san.

-Kuroko, que clase de mánager tienen?- preguntó asombrado Midorima-kun.

-No entiendo- contesté.

-Ella es un monstruo- habla Aomine-kun sorprendido.

-Touka-cchi es asombrosa- contesta riendo Kise-kun.

-Los aplastó- dice Murasakibara-kun aburrido.

No entendia a lo que se referían, por que decían que Ailee-san era un monstruo, asombrosa o que los aplastó?.

Decidí ver por mis propios ojos lo que sucedía en la cancha, sorprendido al ver al equipo de Kirisaki Dai Ichi tirados en el suelo cansados.

-Espero que lo piensen dos veces antes de meterse de nuevo con mi equipo- escuché que le decía Aillee-san.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada, sus ojos normalmente desinteresados y tranquilos, mostraban ahora un brillo decidido y cálido, que la hacía ver 'diferente'.

-Fue interesante ver este juego- me saca de mis pensamientos Aomine-kun, sonriendo -nos vemos...vamos Satsuki.

-Chao Tetsu-kun- se despidió Momoi-san yendose con Aomine-kun.

-Vamonos ya Atsushi- apareció el hermano de Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun -nos vemos luego Taiga.

Midorima-kun se fué al ver que Takao-kun venía con su carrito.

-Yo también me voy- nos dice Kise-kun llamando a su amiga para irse.

La amiga de Ailee-san se veía diferente, "esto debe ser obra de Ailee-san y sus amigas" pensé.

-Chao- se depidió yendose junto a Kise-kun, que la hacia reír.

Vemos a Ailee acercarse cansada, mirandonos con sorpresa.

-Ya nos vamos?- preguntó como si nada.

Todos nos miramos, era increíble que Ailee-san demostrará indeferencia. Nadie contestó nada, ya que no sabiamos que fué exactamente lo que sucedió con ellos.

-Eres increíble Ailee- dice Tachibana-san mirandola con admiración.

Ailee-san no le responde, mas bien le dice que está cansada y que quiere irse rápido a casa.

-Es temprano aún, mejor comemos algo y despúes te vas- le dice Aida-senpai.

Ella le miró de una manera indescifrable, abriendo la boca y no soltar alguna palabra, asintiendo rendida.

 **Continuara...**

 **Voy a ser breve.**

 **Monkey D. Ivy: Lamento por no responderte a la pregunta que me hicistes anteriormente. Mi respuesta es un SI, el apellido lo cogí del anime DAYS (me enamoré perdidamente de ese anime y gracias por recomendarmelo).**

 **Kiryhara: Me alegró mucho que te hayas dado un maratón de lectura.**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews (brinco de alegría).**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	10. recuerdos dolorosos

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 ** _Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale)_** **.**

 **Advertencia: No apto para cardíacos; si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 10: Recuerdos Dolorosos**

-Allyyyyy- me nombra Tory, girandose desde su asiento (está sentada adelante de mi).

-Que pasa ahora?- pregunté no apartando mi vista del libro.

-Puedes dejar de leer y ponerme un rato de tu atención hacia mi- pidio con un puchero.

Chasque mi lengua, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo- me dice -te deja ver el cerquillo?.

Instintivamente puse una mano en ese sector, deslizandolo por mi cola de caballo.

-Siempre haz llevado el cabello por debajo de los hombros, corto- habla mirando detenidamente el objeto de su atención -ahora lo tienes tan largo, que llega de seguro por tu cintura.

-Desde que la conocí ha llevado el cabello largo- interviene Am dejando de lado su manga -ya sea en una trenza o cola alta.

-No te sofoca?- preguntó Kagami.

-Un poco- contesté cerrando el libro.

-Cuando Shin murió, tú todavía tenias el cabello corto- habla tranquila.

-Quién es Shin?- preguntó con curiosidad Kagami.

-No...no saben...quién es Shin?- preguntó asustada Tory, mirandome con arrepentimiento.

Me tensé en mi puesto, mirando distraídamente mis manos tembladas.

-Ailee-san. Estás bien?- escuché que me preguntaban.

Seguí la voz, viendo a Kuroko con cara de preocupado.

-A...Ally...lo...lo siento...no...sabia- habla entrecortadamente Tory, cogiendo mis manos.

Tory comienza a llorar mientras me pide perdón; era gracioso, está situación se parecia mucho al de hace 3 años atrás, cuando Tory de apenas 14 años se me acerca y me toma de las manos, llorando mientras veiamos como enterraban a Shin. Si, gracioso.

Queria llorar al igual como lo hacia Tory en este momento; dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo, sentirme libre a los recuerdos que estoy atada, pero sabia que no podia, en ese día una parte de mí también murió; la parte más inocente, la que veía al mundo con esperanza, alegría, risas, ilusión.

Aparto mis manos de las de Tory, dandole un amago de sonrisa y diciendole -No es tu culpa.

Sentí una mano cálida posarse en mi hombro; mire a quien lo hizo, Am; sonriendoles a todos.

-Tal vez el domingo me lo corte, como esta semana hemos estado ocupados con lo del Inter High y mañana tenemos entrenamiento, solo podré ese día- hablé cambiando de tema -hemos vencido a los de Norizoma del Norte y los de Senshinkan.

-Eso...es genial- me siguió Am -van para las eliminatorias.

Asentí con cuidado, aliviada de que nadie le haya importado que cambie de tema.

-Buenos tardes alumnos- entró nuestro profesor de inglés -abran la página en que nos quedamos.

Saque mi libro de inglés, metiendo el otro que antes leía, escuchando lo que decía.

Gire mi rostro hacia la ventana, topandome con unos ojos celestes que me miraban con atención. Escribo en mi cuaderno y lo estiro un poco para que lo pueda leer.

*Que tanto me miras, tengo monos en la cara o que?*

Lo mire de soslayo, no perdiendome de ver sus reacciones (que no son muchas). Kuroko coge su cuaderno, escribe algo y me lo enseña.

*Quién es Shin? Ailee*

Frunci el ceño, escribiendo en mi cuaderno.

*No es nadie. No te metas*

Kuroko suspira al leerlo, escribiendo.

*Acaso...es tu hermano*.

Lo mire con pánico pintado en mis ojos; "como sabe que Shin es mi hermano?, alguien se lo dijo?"; inconcientemente mire a Am y a Tory.

"Ellas no son capaces de haber soltado información" pensé, "entonces Kuroko sacó su propia conclusión?, acaso él es más inteligente de lo que aparenta?".

*No se a que te refieres* escribí por último.

Me aprete la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando controlar las ganas de salir pitada del salon y nunca volver.

Por lo menos tenia de consuelo que inglés es la última clase y que podría irme a la casa a descansar (me fugaré del club).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

-Touka-chan- me llama Aida-senpai tocandome el hombro.

-Sí?- contesté mirando a los chicos en el juego de práctica.

-Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Me tomo por sorpresa que ella preguntara si estoy bien?, acaso me veo fatal.

-No entiendo- hablé mirandola.

-Te ves distraída, sin animo; tienes problemas en tu casa?, hay algo que te moleste?- me bonbardeo con preguntas -te recuerdo que el dia de ayer faltastes a la práctica.

-No es nada de eso- le digo divertida -y lo siento.

-Hmp- achicó sus ojos, diciendome con la mirada -"no te creo, inventa algo mejor".

-En realidad- hablo pensando en lo que voy a decir, algo que la convensa -estoy preocupada por que va a llover.

-Acaso no tragistes paragüas?- preguntó.

-Sí lo traje...solo que es inusual que en finales de mayo llueva- le digo recordando las noticias del clima.

-Dicen que posiblemente haiga tormenta- me dice preocupa.

-Va a mandarnos temprano?- pregunté.

-Sí. No quiero que nadie se resfríe...el martes tendremos un partido contra uno de los reyes- dice decidida.

-Hablando de partido- susurre acordandome de algo -ya decidio con quién ir al partido de Jabberwock vs Strky.

-Si- contesta.

-Y quien es?- pregunté curiosa.

-Será Hyuga quien la acompañe- me respondió Izuki-senpai descansando un rato.

Forme una perfecta O con mi boca, sonriendo de forma pícara al capitán y codeando discretamente (lo mas que puedo) a la entrenadora.

-Nosotros veremos el partido en la casa de Bakagami- hablé dando según yo, una idea estupenda, queria ver con todos el partido.

-OYE!- grito desde la otra esquina Kagami.

Ignoré por completo a Kagami y a su instinto animal, no me beneficiaria mucho si me pongo a discutir con él.

La entrenadora nos retó, mandandolos a driblar.

Suspiro al verlos entrenar, "acaso nunca se cansan?" me pregunté al ver que Kagami y Kuroko no paraban de driblar, ya los otros (los de primero) estaban sentados descansando o tratando de que sus almas no salieran por sus bocas.

"Y si yo juego también" me dije acercandomeles al dúo.

-Que quieres?- me preguntó gruñendo Kagami, deteniendose.

-Nada- negué, acobardandome; me gire para retirarme, siendo detenida por alguién quien me tomó del brazo.

-Ailee-san, puedes darme unos pases, quiero prácticar mis tiros- me dice Kuroko, soltandome y pasandome un balón.

-Sí- contesté.

 **~0~**

-Ah! esta lluviendo- exclamarón los de primero cansados.

-La lluvia es relajante- susurre estirando mi mano para sentirla.

Nos despedimos de los kouhais (convenientemente viven cerca), caminando hacia la estación de bus.

-A que hora nos reunimos en la casa de Kagami?- pregunta Tsuchida-senpai.

-Por que en mi casa?- se quejó Kagami.

-Es la mas cercana- respondí (aunque eso era mentira).

-El partido comienza a las 12; a las 11:30- habla Koganei-senpai.

-Entonces a esa hora- respondió Izuki-senpai.

-Será mejor que guardes tus revistas- me burlé del infortunio de Bakagami.

-Que revistas?- preguntó sin entender.

Me le acerque, pegandole la cabeza por hacerse el chistoso -Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto.

-Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun- llamó Kuroko, apareciendose atrás de nosotros.

"Hay Dios mio, ya se lo que se siente cuando Kuroko aparece como si nada" pensé brincando del susto.

Kuroko le dice algo en el oído a Kagami, poniendolo rojo como su cabello.

-NO SOY COMO AOMINE!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-Oigan, dejen de conversar y crucen rápido- nos grito el capitán desde el otro extremo de la calle.

-Está en roja, pasemos rápido- nos dice Kagami, cruzando en dos zancadas la calle.

-Vamos Ailee-san- me dice Kuroko adelantandose.

Mi cara se desfiguró de miedo al ver un carro venir y golpear a Kuroko; escuché los gritos de mi equipo, corriendo a ayudarlo, el conductor sale del carro, asegurandose de que mi amigo no este lastimado.

Solté mi paragüa y mi bolso, mirando el cuadro que se presenta ante mí como cruel burla del destino.

-Oye chico estás bien?- me pregunta el señor.

-Sí. Lo siento- me disculpe.

-Que bueno que se frenó a tiempo- habla Izuki-senpai serio.

-Enserio te encuentras bien Kuroko?- preguntó Kagami-kun.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe. Nada serio- respondí.

-Tenga cuidado para la próxima- nos dice el señor, metiendose al carro e irse.

-Como es que no vistes que el semáforo se puso en verde?- me pregunta Kagami, golpeandome por la espalda -nos distes un gran susto.

-Y Touka-chan?- escuché la pregunta de Koganei-senpai.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento- respondio Tsuchida-senpai.

Mitobe-senpai alzó el paragüa y el bolso de Ailee-san, mostrandoselos a todos.

-Mejor la llamo- susurró Aida-senpai, sacando su teléfono y marcarla.

-No se lo llevo- masculló Kagami-kun al ver que el capitán sacaba el teléfono de Ailee-san del bolso.

-Vayamos a buscarla- hablé cogiendo el teléfono de Ailee-san -iremos por separados.

-Estás herido- me regaño Kagami-kun jalandome por detrás.

-Ailee-san puede necesitar ayuda- respondí serio -es raro que ella deje su celular, ella nunca lo deja.

-Tienes razón- contestó, soltandome y dandome la espalda.

Asentí, separandonos y prometiendonos que si la encontramos nos llamaremos.

 **~0~**

"Ailee" pensé incansablemente, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la cara que pusistes cuando me golpeo el carro; sé que no te distes cuenta de que te miraba, ni siquiera sé por que te miraba.

Solo sabia que sufrías, guardandote lo que te hace sufrir para ti, no permitiendo que nada ni nadie se enterara.

Me detengo a respirar, nunca habia sido bueno corriendo y creo que ya he llegado al límite.

Veo que alguien se detiene enfrente mio (sus zapatos lo delataba), alce mi cabeza observando sorprendido a la amiga de Midorima-kun.

-Si buscas a tu amiga, esta en las canchas de baloncesto- me dice al pasar a un lado mio, quedando en la entrada del Maji Burger, esperando.

-Ella no se ve bien, necesita a un amigo- escuché que me decían.

Me giré a ver; una chica pequeña (la misma altura que la entrenadora) con cabello negro corto y ojos dorados, vestida con el uniforme de Rakuzan.

-Ashura muevete- le dijo media enojada la pelinaranja.

-Suerte- me deseó, yendo donde su conocida?.

No perdí tiempo en tratar de pensar el por que un estudiante de Rakuzan está en Tokyo?, mas importante ahora es en ayudar a Ailee-san.

-Ailee-san- la llamé al entrar a la cancha.

La veo estar al pie del arco, sentada, ocultando su cara entre sus piernas, su uniforme completamente empapada, el cabello suelto y enmarañado.

Estiro mi paragüa, tratando de que ya no se mojara más de lo que ya está, acunclillandome hasta quedar a su altura.

-Ailee-san- la volví a llamar, escuchando como respuesta unos sollozos -Ailee.

Ella alzó su rostro, mirandome con tristeza e incrédulidad, estirando sus manos y tocarme la cara. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas; la abrace, dejando que llorara.

-Tranquila- susurré.

Estuvimos en esa posición lo que parecia un siglo, me aleje un poco de ella mirando si tenia alguna herida.

-Te caístes?- pregunté al ver que su tobillo derecho esta con unas manchas de sangre.

No me respondió; sabia que no estaba en optimas condiciones de hablar, pero no podiamos quedarnos para siempre aquí y menos con esta lluvia.

Me giro, dandole la espalda -Subete.

Siento unos brazos pasar por mi cuello, agarrandose lo que mas se podia para no caer; le tiendo el paragüa para que lo agarre, mientras yo la llevo en mi espalda.

Camine con ella despacio (contando que ella no pesara mucho). No sabia que hacer, no la podia llevar a su casa porque:

1\. No sabia donde vivía

2\. No podía llamar a Tachibana-san para que la ayudara, porque mi teléfono se quedo sin batería y no podía usar el de Ailee porque tiene contraseña.

3\. Tampoco sabia donde vivía Tachibana-san, ni García-san.

Así que estoy en un callejón sin salida, no tengo mas opción que llevarla a mi casa y ahí llamar a los senpais para ver que se hace o que Ailee llame a una de sus amigas y le diga la situación en que esta.

Con esa idea en la mente me dispuse a llevarla acabo, caminando entre la gente que buscaban llegar secos a sus hogares.

 **~0~**

-Donde estamos?- me preguntó Ailee tras ver que nos detuvimos en una casa de dos pisos.

-En mi casa- respondí tocando la puerta.

-Tetsuya, me tenias tan preocupada- nos recibió mi madre, mirando con curiosidad a la chica que estoy cargando - quién es ella?.

Entré a la casa, dejando a Ailee en el sofá.

-Es Ailee, una compañera- respondí aceptando la toalla que me tendia mi padre.

-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mi madre, secandole el cabello -estas toda empapada.

Ailee asintió, mirando con detenimiento a mi madre.

-Papá donde esta el botiquín?- pregunté.

-El botiquín?- preguntó, señalando el otro cuarto -esta en el baño de visitas.

Me voy rápido, regresando con el botiquín en la mano, acunclillandome y cogiendo el pie de Ailee.

-Será mejor que se bañe primero antes de tratarlo- me dice mi madre, antes de poder hecharle alcohol en la herida.

-No es necesario...yo ya me voy...gracias- habló Ailee por primera vez desde que entramos; parandose de golpe y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Quedate por hoy, además se ve que la lluvia no parara- habló mi padre mirando por la ventana.

-Eh?!- exclamó sorprendida Ailee, balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-Eres la amiga de mi hijo, no te permitiremos que salgas con esta lluvia, menos con esa herida- le dijó mi madre mirandola seria.

-Nononononono- negó frenéticamente, alejandose hacia el otro extremo del mueble.

-Te enseñaré donde está el baño- habló tranquilamente mi madre, cogiendola de la mano y llevandosela con cuidado.

Ailee se giró a verme, pidiendome con la mirada que la ayudara, cosa que ignoré magistralmente por bien de su salud y la mia.

-Tu también anda a cambiarte- me dice mi padre, perdiendose por el pasillo de la cocina.

Subo por las escaleras, metiendome y saliendo por la mismas de mi cuarto, dirigiendome a tomar el baño que hay alfondo del pasillo.

 **~0~**

-Kagami-kun le comunicas a los senpais- pedí, escuchando un hasta luego por parte de él.

Dejé mi teléfono en la cama, secandome el cabello con la toalla mientras salia de mi cuarto y bajaba por las escaleras.

-Tetsuya- me llamó mi madre, acercandose a mi -por que tu amiga tiene esa herida?.

-Se cayó mientras corria- respondí.

-Y sus padres?, sabes como comunicarte con ellos?- preguntó mirando por el pasillo que lleva al baño en que está Ailee.

Abrí mi boca para responder pero lo único que se escuchó fue un grito estridente y no provenía de mi exactamente, sino de una chica que conozco.

Y hablando del rey de roma, ella sale disparada del baño, golpeandose con la pared y quedar sentada en el suelo, mirando dentro del baño.

-Lo siento si te asuste- escuché la voz de mi abuela.

-Ailee, te presento a mi abuela- le dije cuando me le acerque lo suficiente para tranquilizarla.

-Tu abuela?- preguntó mirandome consternada.

-Mucho gusto mi niña- le dice mi abuela ayudandola a pararse.

-El placer es mio- contestó.

-Ven conmigo, tenemos que hacer algo con tu tobillo- le habla de forma cariñosa mi abuela, llevandosela a su cuarto.

-Te llevo el botiquín abuela- le dijé, cogiendolo y seguirla.

-Gracias- hablé agradecida.

-Y bien mi niña, como te hicistes eso?- me preguntó sentandose a lado mio, pidiendo a Tetsuya que se llevara el botiquín.

-Me caí cuando corria- contesté cabizbaja -por descuidada.

-Por suerte no se te hinchó- me dice feliz, palmeandome el hombro -ven, vamos a comer.

Me levanté con cuidado, apoyandome con la abuela de Kuroko.

-Sientate aquí Ailee-san- me pide Tetsuya, haciendome a un lado la silla.

-Es bueno volverte a ver #2- susurré al verlo sentado en el suelo con su comida, recibí un ladrido por parte de él.

-Espero que te guste el curry- me dice la mamá de Tetsuya.

-Gracias por la comida- contesté, probando la primera bocanada -esta delicioso.

 **~0~**

"Hoy a sucedido muchas cosas" pensé rememorando lo que a ocurrido desde que salí de la preparatoria en esta tarde.

El accidente de Tetsuya, la caida mia, el que Tetsuya me llevara a su casa, que sus padres me obligaran a quedarme, que su abuela me haya dado un susto de muerte en el baño, y por último pero menos importante es que descubrí que Tetsuya tiene la misma mirada y expresión que su mamá, ni que decir de su papá, él es la viva copia de Tetsuya o mejor dicho Tetsuya es identico a su padre.

La manera de como me trataron me hacia recordar a mis padres, "es un alivio que mis padres no esten, otra vez" pienso removiendome en el futón que me prestaron.

Boté de una patada la colcha, gateando sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrando con sumo cuidado, mirando por la pequeña abertura de la habitación si la abuela de Tetsuya no se haya movido (estoy durmiendo en la habitación de su abuela).

Dirigiendome con torpeza hacia la cocina, al sentir el interruptor de la luz lo prendí, pegando un pequeño (grande) gritillo, tapandome rápido la boca al ver a Tetsuya sentado con un vaso de leche?.

-Que haces despierto?- pregunté quedito.

-Lo mismo que tú- me respondió.

-No puedes dormir- afirmé a mi duda, sentandome al frente de él, al igual que en la cena.

-Tu tampoco- contratacó, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pijama y darmelo -se me olvido darte.

Sentí una gota resbalar por mi sien al cogerlo, me dieron ganas de golpearme o pedirle que me golpee por haberme olvidado de mi teléfono; "si huviese sabido que lo tenias, no le habria pedido a tu padre que me preste su celular para llamar a casa" pensé derrotada, desparramandome sobre la mesa.

Desbloqueé mi teléfono, mirando distraídamente la galería de fotos, deteniendome en una en especial.

-Oye. Ayer me preguntaste quien era Shin- hablé sobre la madera, no levantando mi cabeza de la mesa -quieres saber la respuesta.

No necesité que me respondiera, suficiente tengo con tener su mirada clavada en mi cabeza; sonreí divertida, Kuroko podría ser muy bueno en no alterarse por cuestiones X o saber que hábitos tienen sus amigos y compañeros, (lo que me resulta también divertido), es que él es una persona muy curiosa.

-El fue mi hermano- contesté después de unos minutos.

Kuroko me ha demostrado ser una persona confiable, que uno siempre podrá contar con él, si necesitamos con quien hablar él estará ahí para escucharnos, y es eso lo que necesito; necesito que alguien me escuche, que no me critique, solo...solo que me de su hombro para desahogarme.

-Murió hace 3 años atrás- continué -cuando estabamos en la primavera del 2do año de secundaria del instituto Teiko.

-Teiko?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si- respondí alzando mi cara -la misma secundaria que estudiastes tú y los de generación milagrosa.

-Como fue que sucedio?- preguntó con cautela.

-Como fue?- pregunté con ironia -en serio quieres que te lo diga?.

-Si- contestó serio.

-Bien...te lo contaré todo...- contesté formandose un nudo en mi garganta -y el por que odio a los generación milagrosa?.

Hice una pausa, mirando de reojo al teléfono.

-Shin tomó las pruebas del club de basquet al igual que tú...quedando en el 2do grupo- comencé reviviendo mi pasado.

 _-Tal vez la próxima lo logres- respondí dandole apoyo moral a mi hermano._

 _-Si entreno duro lograré estar en el 1er grupo, al igual que aquellos chicos- me contestó decidido, mirando la pelota._

 _-Que chicos?, no se supone que casi nadie entra al 1er grupo al primer intento?- pregunté asombrada -quienes son ellos?, deben ser geniales._

 _-Y los son- dice alegre, caminando a la par mio._

 _-Tu también seras genial- lo animé -yo practicaré contigo si es necesario._

 _-Cuento con eso hermanita- me pasó su brazo por mi hombro, revolviendo mi cabello corto._

 ** _~0~_**

 _-Oye Ailee, te haz enterado que hay un fantasma en el 2do gymnasio?- se inclinó sobre mi pupitre, interrupiendo mi lectura -quieres ir a ver si es cierto?._

 _-Un fantasma?, estas seguro que hay uno ahí?- pregunté alzando mi ceja con duda._

 _-Es por eso que lo vamos averiguar- contestó retirandose de encima -iremos hoy después de la práctica._

 _-Por que después?- pregunté confundida -puede ser ahora_

 _-Porque aparece después de los entrenamientos- respondió, alzando los hombros restandole importancia al asunto._

 _"Será interesante ver de quien se trata" pensé, al escuchar esos rumores entre los estudiantes hace 4 meses atrás y en este mismo instante al salir del edificio principal para encontrarme con mi hermano._

 _-Por que estas tan feliz Ailee?- me preguntó mi hermano, levantandose del suelo._

 _-Acabo de escuchar los rumores acerca del fantasma- respondí haciendo una voz tenebrosa._

 _-Solo por eso- ríe divertido, caminando hacia el 2do gimnasio._

 _-Al parecer los clubes no le gustan quedarse tan tarde- susurré al llegar._

 _-Silencio- me pidió, tapandome la boca y abriendo la puerta corrediza, dejando una pequeña rendija (lo suficientemente ancho para poder ver los dos)._

 _-No creo que aparezca hoy- hablé después de unos minutos de esperar; ya aburrida me levanté._

 _-Espera...mira- susurró deteniendome del brazo._

 _Hice lo que me pidio, mirando por la abertura._

 _"No hay nadie" pienso desilucionada, abri mi boca para decirle a mi hermano que nos vayamos; pero de repente se escucho un balón rebotar, miré con mas atención adentro, descubriendo a un chico intentar dar en el aro._

 _-Ah, si no es fantasma- hablé bajo, dandole un pequeño coscorrón a Shin._

 _-Que estará haciendo tan tarde?- se preguntó sobandose la cabeza_

 _-Entrenando, que no ves- respondí._

 _-Solo?- volvió a preguntar._

 _-Um...- miré de nuevo adentro, sonriendo -no está solo...mira._

 _Otro chico aparecio, un poco mas alto, tez morena y cabello azul, con un balón en mano, jugando contra el otro._

 _-Si es Aomine- escuché la voz sorprendida de Shin._

 _-El que está en el 1er grupo?- pregunté no apartando mi mirada de ellos._

 _-Sí. No sabía que entrenaba después de las prácticas- respondió._

 _-Parecen ser amigos- susurré al verlos jugar animadamente._

 _-Que haces?- me preguntó al verme levantar._

 _-Ya descubrimos que el fantasma es un chico, y que entrena muy duro- respondí alejandome del gymnasio antes de que nos descubriera espiarlos._

 _-El está en el 3er grupo- soltó de repente haciendome parar._

 _-No es cierto?- pregunté con incredulidad._

 _-Lo ví en la prueba que realicé- me contestó cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, adelantandose._

 _Me giré a ver al gymnasio, se podia escuchar los rebotes de balones; sonreí con agrado "todavia hay gente como él en este mundo" pensé corriendo a alcanzar a Shin._

 _-Yo también me esforzaré- escuché decirse cuando lo alcancé, levantando el puño hacia el cielo haciendo un juramento -lograré entrar al 1er grupo y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de basket japonés._

-Esa fue la primera vez que te vi- hablo mirando la cara de sorpresa de Tetsuya -en ese entonces no sabia tu nombre ni en que curso estabas...no le dí mucha importancia al asunto tampoco.

-Y que sucedió después?- preguntó recuperandose del shock anterior.

-Shin entrenó duro...lo ayudaba cada vez que podia- continué tamboriando mis dedos contra la fría mesa -un tiempo después se enteró que podistes entrar al 1er grupo...lo ví mas decidido...a pesar de no conocerte te tenía un respeto y admiración.

Estiro mi teléfono, insistandole a que mire.

-Esa foto nos lo tomamos un día antes de entrar al 2do año, iba hacer la prueba de nuevo- seguí, sintiendo a #2 rozar mis pies -pero está vez solo enfrente al capitán, subcapitán y entrenador.

 _-Estás seguro que quieres ir tu solo?, no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunté al verlo ponerse los zapatos._

 _-Tu vas mas tarde, no- responde acercandose a mi -no te preocupes, cuando llegues a la secundaria te diré que me aceptaron y me tendrás que comprar el nuevo videojuego._

 _Asentí no muy comvencida, no me agradaba mucho ir después al colegio, no sin Shin acompañandome. Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me decia que tenia que detenerlo o hacerlo que me espere para ir juntos._

 _-Nos vemos luego papá, mamá- lo ví despedirse con una sonrisa a nuestros padres, quiénes le respondierón con la misma._

 _-No estes inquieta hija- me abraza mi madre, llevandome hacia la mesa._

 _-Ya veras que Shin lo logrará- dice muy confiado mi padre, sentandose en la silla que hace unos momentos dejo al despedirse de su hijo -come y te sentiras mejor._

 _Hice lo que me pidieron, olvidando mi inquietud, gozando la compañia de mis padres en el desayuno._

 _-Señorita Ailee se le está haciendo tarde para ir a la secundaria- me dice el secretario de mi padre._

 _-Oh! es cierto, gracias por avisarme- hablé al mirar mi reloj, levantandome de la mesa apurada, dando gracias por la comida al vuelo._

 _-Es el primer día, no creo que los profesores les importe que mi hija llegue tarde- escuché decir a mi padre._

 _Tomé mi bolso que me tendia Narumi, volviendo al comedor._

 _-Nos vemos papá, mamá- les dije, besando la mejilla de ambos._

 _-La llevo?- preguntó el secretario al abrir la puerta principal._

 _-No...voy a coger el bus- respondí saliendo._

 _Corrí por un buen tramo; al ver que el bus se acercaba me pare, subiendo y sentandome en la parte de trasera, sacando mi Ipod._

 _"Me duele el pecho" pensé con miedo, sintiendo una opresión en mi corazón; "quiero llegar rápido" deseé._

 _Apenas nombraron la parada de bus, me bajé empujando de paso a los chicos de otros institutos que no me dejaban pasar._

 _-Casi muero de asfixia- me dijé alejandome de la parada de bus._

 _"Um...algo sucedió?" me pregunté con curiosidad al ver a muchas personas estar amontonadas en la calle en el que cruzo habitualmente con mi hermano._

 _-Disculpe- llamé a un oficial._

 _-Necesita algo?- preguntó serio._

 _-No nada- respondí haciendo enojar al oficial._

 _-Si no necesita nada, vayase, no ve que ha ocurrido un accidente- respondió furioso._

 _-Un accidente- susurré asustada -que ocurrio?._

 _-Atropellaron a un chico, por su uniforme debe ser uno de los estudiantes de Teiko- me dice una señora, mirandome de arriba hacia abajo -espera un momento, tú también estudias en esa secundaria._

 _-Si- contesté con pena, "pobre chico, a lo mejor estará bien allá arriba" pensé positiva._

 _Rodeé a la gente (cada vez más gente curiosa aparecia), casi cayendome a besar el suelo._

 _-Un balón- susurré agachandome a tomarlo, tenia algunas manchas de sangre -tal vez pertenece a ese chico._

 _Giré el balón, buscando algun indicio de su nombre; la sangre se me heló al encontrarlo, temblando incontrolablemente._

 _"No es cierto" me dije, haciendome un paso entre las personas; "No" me voy acercando al cuerpo tendido en el frío pavimento, botando lejos el balón que tenía conmigo._

 _-Señorita, usted de nuevo- escuché la voz del mismo oficial, reteniendome del brazo._

 _-Suelteme!- grité, safandome de su agarre -es mi hermano._

 _Lo que dije dejó en shock al señor y a todo el gentío, poco me importo las miradas de lastima que me daban._

 _-Shin- lo llamé cayendo de rodillas._

 _-Despierta por favor- supliqué, cayendo las primeras lágrimas._

 _-Tienes que abrir los ojos- hablé, siendo positiva -tienes que ir a presentarte, no es lo que querias...acaso vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

 _-No me dejes- pedí, sintiendo mi corazón desgarrarse._

 _-Odio el basket- susurré llorando encima del rostro de mi hermano._

 _-Te prometo comprarte todos los videojuegos que quieras, sólo despierta por favor- pedí, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta -Shin._

 _"Esto es una pesadilla" pensé con odio "me quiero morir"._

Terminé de contar, ocultando mi cara llorosa de Tetsuya entre mis brazos y la mesa.

-Murió atropellado- hablé intentando controlarme.

-Es por eso que odias el basquet?- me preguntó unos minutos después.

-Lo odio porque si no fuese por eso Shin...Shin aún estuviera vivo- alce mi rostro con furía -lo odio porque me quitó a mi único hermano...mi felicidad.

No quería mostrar mi lado vulnerable a nadie, mi tristeza lo he guardado lo mas profundo de mi ser, tragandome las lágrimas durante 3 largos años...pero ahora me derrumbo ante él, un chico que le gusta el basket tanto o mas que mi hermano, el chico que mi hermano admiró un tiempo y que es amigo de los de generación milagrosa.

-Y por qué odias a los de generación milagrosa?- preguntó.

-Les hicieron daño a mi primo- contesté sombria.

-Tu primo- arremedó.

-Recuerdas este puntaje: 11 a 111- lo recordé.

-Ese puntaje...si es- susurró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Al parecer lo recordastes...a ti no te culpo por eso...no tuvistes nada que ver con lo que hicieron- me apresuré en decir.

-Tu primo como se llama?- preguntó triste.

-Te sorprendaras al decirtelo...el fue quien te dejo la muñequera- respondí limpiando mis ojos.

-Ogiwara-kun- me brindó una mirada indescifrable.

-Exacto- contesté -él fue quien me arrastro prácticamente a ver el partido entre ustedes y Rakuzan.

-Eres la prima de Ogiwara-kun- dice medio ido.

-Por parte de mi madre, ella es la melliza del papá de Shige- dije recordando el parentesco de mi madre con mi tío -el fue también quien me inscribio al club...aunque con ayuda.

-El lo hizó- dice divertido, seguro recordando el primer día que entre al club.

-Si- dije con un tono derrotada -ya no vale descubrir quien lo ayudo.

-Para bien o para mal- me dice levantandose y rodear la mesa, quedando a mi lado -no niego que Akashi-kun y los demás hayan hecho daño...pero eso no significa que debas odiar el basket.

-Esa es tu respuesta?- pregunté achicando mis ojos.

-No lo sé- me respondió sonriendo.

Agrande mis ojos, Tetsuya resulto ser un chico impredecible, difícil de saber que es lo que saldra de su boca.

-Gracias por contarme- me tiende mi teléfono.

-Gracias por escuchar- contesté cogiendolo -pero no se lo digas a nadie...yo se los dire a su debido tiempo...tampoco de que lloré.

-Cuenta con eso- agarró a #2 acompañandome al cuarto.

-Hasta mañana- me despedí cerrando la puerta.

Me metí en el futón cuidadosamente, no queria despetar a la abuela.

"Como me voy mañana?" pasó esa pregunta por mi mente.

Escribí rápido en mi teléfono, mirando por última vez la foto que le enseñé a Tetsuya.

"Espero que Am lea el mensaje" pensé, logrando conciliar el sueño.

 **~0~**

-Buenos días- saludé a la madre de Tetsuya, al asomarme por la cocina.

-Buenos días- contestó girando su cabeza para verme.

-Tetsuya todavia duerme?- pregunté al no verlo por ahí.

-Aún es temprano...por lo general el duerme hasta las 9 cuando no tiene entrenamiento- me dice el papá, dandome un susto de muerte al no notar su presencia.

-Buenos días- lo saludé, "ya sé a quien sacó Tetsuya la falta de presencia" -le ayudo con eso.

-No hace falta- me dice la mamá al ver mis intenciones.

-Es lo minímo que puedo hacer...ustedes han sido amables conmigo...Tetsuya heredó la amabilidad de sus padres- respondí.

La señora asintió con una sonrisa (la primera que le veo), dejandome ayudarla con la comida.

-Vamos a tener una rica comida- escuché la voz de la abuela después de media hora -como amanecistes mi niña?.

-Buenos días...bien, gracias por ayudarme con la herida- respondí formal, (no me culpen, nunca he tenido abuelos, y si los tengo, están en el cielo).

-Llamamé por tu, como lo haces con mi nieto- pidió sentandose en la mesa.

-A nosotros también nos puedes llamar por tu- pide la mamá no dejando de picar.

Asentí vigorosamente, se siente tan bien estar ahí, rodeada de personas amables, que no se preocupan por si la compañía va bien, asistir a fiestas sin sentido, ser la hija perfecta de unos empresarios exitosos y estar rodeadas por personas huecas que no tienen nada mas que hacer que criticar la cuenta bancaria del nuevo empresario o la nueva empresa que llegó a la bancarrota.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no me percaté que Tetsuya me saludó.

-Ailee. Te sientes bien?- me preguntó posando su mano en mi frente.

Me sonrojé desde la punta de mi pies hasta la última raíz de cabello, no me gustaba la atención que nos daban sus padres y abuela, hasta dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para vernos.

-A...um..si- tartamudeé apartando su mano de mi -sientate, ya vamos a servir el desayuno.

La abuela nos ayudó en servir, dedicandome solo en ponerlo en la mesa.

-Tetsuya hoy te vas donde Kagami-kun, cierto- habla el papá, tomando su café.

-Sí, nos reuniremos en su casa con los senpais a ver el partido- contestó.

-Tu vas a ir Ailee?- me preguntó la mamá.

-Sí, pero antes de eso voy a un estilísta- respondí mirando mi cabello suelto.

-Te vas a cortar el pelo?- preguntó con sorpresa la abuela -pero si tienes un lindo cabello.

-Gracias- respondí con orgullo.

-Hay uno cerca en la casa de Kagami, unas cuantas cuadras antes- me dice Tetsuya levantandose.

Me levanté de igual modo, siguiendolo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-No te hicistes daño ayer?- pregunté quedandome de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-Estoy bien...sólo me topó- contestó poniendole la camisetita de Seirin a #2.

-Te recuerdo que ayer no me dejastes avisarles a tus padres- fruncí el ceño enojada -cada vez que quería nombrarlo me interrumpias.

-No quiero que se preocupen- me miró triste junto a #2.

-No me miren con los mismos ojos- mascullé.

-Y que harás con tu ropa?- me preguntó dejando a #2 en el suelo.

-Ya arreglé ese asunto- contesté agachandome arrascarle la barriga a #2 -le pedí a alguien que me lo traiga.

-A quién...-no completó lo que iba a decir, se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

-Debe ser ella- exclamé contenta, bajando las escaleras apurada (Kuroko iba tras de mi, pisandome los talones).

-Ailee- me dice feliz Am, abrazandome -me sorprendí mucho cuando vi tu mensaje.

*Am traeme ropa de mi casa a esta dirección* me enseñó su teléfono con el croquis que le envié.

-Por que estás en la casa de Kuroko-kun?- preguntó extrañada, saludando al susodicho.

-Acompañame al baño, ahí te lo digo- susurré cogiendola y llevarmela.

-Y bien?- preguntó detrás de la puerta.

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas- contesté enjuagandome el cabello.

-No me digas- respondió sarcástica -ya dejate de chorradas y dime lo que sucedió.

-Chorradas?- me pregunté "un nuevo termino", -Kuroko ya lo sabe.

-Qué cosa?, qué es lo que exactamente Kuroko-kun sabe?- preguntó con un tono de incertidumbre.

-Todo- respondí, saliendo de la ducha.

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotras, Am de seguro ya sabía a lo me refería, ella misma hace un año escuchó atentamente la historia sin interrrumpir (lo que a veces hacía para molestarme).

Terminé de vestirme, abriendo la puerta y encontrandome a una Am pensativa, mirando el suelo como si buscara alguna respuesta.

-Al fin terminas, pensé por un momento que te habías ahogado- me dice sorriendo con burla.

-Que graciosa- chillé jalandole el cabello.

-Ya te vas?- me preguntó la abuela al vernos.

-Si- respondí inclinandome -gracias por ser tan amables conmigo, una desconocida.

-No eres una desconocida, eres la amiga de mi hijo y todos los amigos son bienvenidos- me sonríe el papá.

-Gracias nuevamente- agradecí.

Salí de ahí junto a Tetsuya y Am, quienes me acompañaran a cortarme el pelo.

 **~0~**

-Estás segura que te quieres cortar el cabello?- me preguntó impaciente Am.

-Sí- contesté tremula.

-Entonces, por que no entras de una buena vez?- preguntó irritada.

Tenía razón en estar enojada, ya ibamos más de 10 minutos parados en frente de una peluquería, no decidiendome en entrar o moverme.

Respiré profundo, abriendo la puerta y escuchando la tan característica campanilla de un cliente nuevo.

-Bienvenidos- se inclinó una señora gordita, con una carisma rodeandole.

Me sentí menos tensa al respecto (ayudaba mucho la actitud decla señora).

-Mi amiga se quiere cortar el cabello- habla Am, sentandome en la silla.

-Oh niña, por que te quieres cortar el cabello?, si lo tienes muy lindo- lamentó la señora pasando sus dedos por mi cabello -qué estilo te gustaría?.

-Un poco mas abajo de mis hombros- contesté.

-Ok- respondió, poniendome encima una tela, acercando las filosas tijeras a mi cabello.

Cerré mis ojos, pasando fugazmente un recuerdo de mi hermano.

 _-Oye Ailee, por qué te cortas en cada mes el cabello?- me preguntó con curiosidad._

 _Detuve el tiro que iba a lanzar, mirandolo con cara de quererlo matar._

 _-Me molesta mucho cuando juego- respondí rebotando el balón varias veces._

 _-Es por eso que te lo cortas- susurró -un poco más arriba y pareceras hombre._

 _-TE ESCUCHE!- grité tirando el balón hacia su cabeza; él lo esquivó como si mi enojo no fuese nada._

 _-Ailee habrá algún día que te dejarás crecer el cabello, sólo espero poder verte cuando llegue ese momento- respondió cogiendo el balón que le tiré, encestandolo en el aro._

-No lo haga- escuché decir.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, aturdida por ese recuerdo, viendo como Kuroko tenía el brazo de la señora, deteniendola.

-Ailee-san sino quieres cortartelo solo dilo- me dice sin mirarme, soltando a la señora.

-Es eso cierto Ailee?- preguntó Am mirandome por el espejo.

-No me lo quiero cortar- contesté agachando la cabeza -lo lamento.

La encargada me miró, sonriendo después de unos instantes diciendome -Sabía desde que pusistes un pie aquí, que no lo querías hacer, es bueno que seas honesta contigo misma.

-Y que harás con tu cerquillo...porque eso te tapa la vista- habla Am.

-Eso tiene arreglo- me dice la encargada, acomodandomelo de una forma tal que podía ver perfectamente y no me molestaba -listo, ya se acabó tu predicamento.

-Gracias- exclamé alegre, levantandome.


	11. la de la mala suerte

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 11: La de la mala suerte.**

Pasé mi mirada por cuarta gesíma vez a los puestos desocupados alrededor mío. Bufando aburrida, dibujando un extraño gato en mi cuaderno; me exasperé, desparramandome encima de mi pupitre.

Alce mi cara al escuchar que me llamaba el profesor, pidiendome que diera la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo dí sin problemas, volviendo a lo que hacía (seguir mirando las bancas vacias).

"Por qué ellos si pueden faltar y yo no?" pensé.

Niego, ellos tienen sus razones para hacerlo, pero me resultaba relativamente aburrido al no sentir sus presencias cerca de mi.

Miro mi teléfono por debajo del pupitre, observando la imagen que me envió Am en la mañana.

Am se encontraba resfriada, con fiebre y todo eso; Tory está compitiendo con otra preparatoria; mientras que mi dúo favorito de idiotas están entrenando con los de la generación milagrosa para ganar a los de Jabberwock.

Aparentemente a los profesores les interesaban más que ellos entrenarán a que este aquí conmigo escuchando japonés antiguo.

"Por que no me llevarón con ellos si sabían que me iba aburrir aquí?" aprieto rápido mi pluma, sacando todas las minas.

Si, estoy de mal humor, todo me ha salido mal desde que ví el partido de Strky vs Jabberwock en la casa de Kagami.

Llevandome sorpresa y enojo en el mismo día, mis nervios no pueden soportar tanto.

La sorpresa que me llevé fue que Tory vive en el mismo condominio que Kagami (estos ni siquieran se habían percatado), viviendo un piso debajo de él.

Me sorprendía que ellos estén cerca, durmiendo prácticamente en el mismo techo, en el mismo radio, en la misma cuadra y este no haya explotado en miles de pedazos. Sorprendente!.

Enojo por los estúpidos de los de Jabberwock, como se atrevían a llamarnos monos; que se creían, Dioses o qué?, qué diantres se creían para llamarnos así?; acaso sus cerebros no captan la idea que los tiempos han cambiado y que nosotros si somos capaces de sobresalir en algún deporte.

Al parecer no.

-Que fastidio- hablé sin darme cuenta.

-Señorita Touka, si le parece mi clase tan fastidiosa, hagame el favor de salir, que con gusto le enviare una citación a sus padres- me dice con voz autoritaria el profesor.

Me alarmé al escucharlo tan cerca, no me precaté que el profesor me llamaba y no obteniendo respuestas mia, se acercó, justo en el momento que decía eso.

-Lo..lo siento...no me refería a usted- me disculpe arrepentida -no lo voveré hacer.

No me dice nada, se gira continuando con su clase.

A eso me refería de que me salen las cosas mal, el inicio de la semana hasta hoy (miércoles) me han pillado varias veces no prestando atención; obteniendo risas de mis compañeros y adevertencias de mis profesores.

Y no solo eso, creo que la mala suerte me persigue o tiene una extraña fascinación hacia mi. El lunes fui atacada por una colmena, ganandome varias picaduras; el martes un perro casí me muerde al salir de la preparatoria después de la práctica, siendo salvada por Mitobe-senpai y Koganei-senpai.

Sinceramente tengo miedo al pensar que me sucederá hoy, puedo sufrir un accidente o incluso morirme atragantada con mi almuerzo. Nunca se sabe.

Y para culminar, como la cerecita de un pastel lleno de desastres (para mí), la Inter High ha sido suspendido por el momento; los patrocinadores y los encargados están más interesados en el partido que se llevará acabo este fin de semana (no son los únicos, todo japón está al pendiente).

 **~0~**

"Gracias Kamisama" pensé al escuchar el timbre de la finalización de torturas, digo clases ( _ ); guardo mis cosas disponiendome a salir de ahí, cuando unas hojas se posaron en mi escritorio.

Alce mi vista, mirando interrogante a la delegada, una chica mas alta que mi, con cabello azul recogido en dos coletas, ojos del mismo color.

-Sucede algo?- pregunté.

-Puedes llevartelo y entregarselo a Kagami-kun y a Kuroko-kun- me dice.

Deje de escucharla, viendo las hojas y a ella, y viseversa, amontonandose varias preguntas en mi bella cabeza.

"Eh!...por que yo?..no puede ser otra persona?...no sé, un amigo quizás a parte de los del club de basket?...no, eso es imposible, estos no hablan por mas que los obliguen...entonces por que hablan normal conmigo, Am y Tory?...deberían llevarse bien con nuestros compañeros, tal vez así los ayudarían cuando falten...pero ellos solo tienen basquet en sus mentes...por que siempre tengo que ayudarlos?, esta bien que sea su amiga pero no es para que me cojan de recadera, mensajera u otra cosa...porque no lo soy!"

-...Y es por eso que no puedo ir- terminó de decir entregandome las hojas en mis manos -gracias por ayudarme...te lo compensaré.

Y ahí se fue la delegada, dejandome fría en mi puesto; negue "que mas da, solo tengo que entregarselos", salí del salón, encontrandome con Furihata-kun y los demás (también senpais) en los casilleros de los zapatos.

-Senpais yo ten...

-Maestra!- me gritarón cerca del oído, haciendome saltar del susto.

"No es cierto" lamenté.

-Hola maestra- me saludó Konoha.

Konoha Adagaki, estudiante de 2do año salón D (conocida de Furi), está en el club de Atletismo y hace 3 días (contando con este) me ha comenzado a llamar maestra, se preguntarán el por que?, bien, el día de mi cumpleaños (coincidencia o no, el mismo día que el festival) la ayude en la carrera de relevos; y el lunes me buscó (me intercepto) diciendome que me admiraba, que quería ser igual que yo (por Kami si tenemos la misma edad) y que por favor la aceptara como discípula.

Am y Tory no perdieron la oportunidad para burlarse y reír a costa mía, obligandome a aceptar más a fuerza que de ganas, y aquí el resultado; me muero de vergüenza, no podría escoger a otra persona como modelo de vida?, quien sea con tal que no sea yo!.

No soy perfecta, ni me creo como tal, soy egoísta (sí lo soy), testaruda, a veces burlona, no tengo buen humor, me enojo con facilidad, no soporto a las personas vanidosas ni superficiales. En fin no soy un buen modelo a seguir.

-Que nos decias?- preguntó Izuki-senpai.

-Que voy a faltar a la práctica, les tengo que entregar esto a Kagami y a Kuroko- les enseñé las hojas.

-Son trabajos que les mandaron- habló Koganei-senpai, mas parecia pregunta que afirmación.

-Ajá- asentí.

-Esta bien, yo me encargaré de la práctica- dijo confiable Izuki-senpai.

-Sabes donde entrenan los chicos?- preguntó Tsuchida-senpai; negué -mira tu teléfono.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, cuando un mensaje me llego, lo abrí viendo un croquis.

-Es en esa dirección- me respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Gracias- le cogí de la mano, moviendolo efusivamente.

Me despedí de mis senpais, kouhais y pupila; Waaaa se siente raro referirmele de esa manera.

"Que calor hace" me quejé mentalmente, abanicandome con la mano.

Ya llevaba más de una cuadra caminando, me merecia una recompensa por mi gran voluntad de compañerismo y amistad.

"Y qué mejor que un helado que contrarreste el calor", mis ojos brillaron al ver un minimarket al frente mío.

No esperé mas tiempo, entre y salí con un helado en mano, contenta por el rico sabor que disfruta mi paladar (aproveche ese tiempo para guardar las hojas que me dieron).

Reí divertida al ver unos niños jugar con unos palos, creyendo que son espadas; a otros irse a la piscina, estamos en junio así que era normal ver a lo mas pequeños jugar con la manguera de agua (abierta), como lo estoy viendo yo.

-No ha pasado nada por el mom...

"Yo y mi gran bocota" pensé.

-Niños...lo lamento mucho...ahhh esta toda mojada- habló una señora, apareciendo justo cuando los niños me mojaron sin querer con su manguera.

"Y ahí fue mi helado" lloriquee a lágrima viva al verlo en el suelo, "estoy maldita".

-Onee-san lo sentimos- me dicen los niños.

"No es justo, por que me pasa esto a mi?" resoplé.

-No fueron su culpa- les dije agachandome a su altura.

-Espere aquí, le traere una toalla para que se seque- me dice la madre de los niños girandose a entrar a su casa.

-Le agradezco su intención pero estoy apurada- contesté sonriendo.

"Mas le vale que Tetsuya y Taiga estén agradecidos por lo que hago por ellos" caminé rápido, entre mas pronto llegue mejor, eso evitará que me sucedan mas desgracias.

-Hay alguien aqui?- pregunté despacito al abrir la puerta de un gimnasio.

-Hola Touka-chan- me saludó Aida-senpai -te estaba esperando.

-Ah sí?- pregunté.

-Sí, Izuki-kun me avisó que vendrías- respondió -y por qué estas mojada?.

-Larfa historía- contesté cogiendo la toalla que me tiró.

-Toukacchiiiiiiii- escuché la voz de Kise.

Kise viene corriendo con los brazos abiertos; me hice a un lado, dejandolo pasar de largo.

Sonrío mientra me les voy acercando a mis amigos, golpeo a Taiga en la cara (escuché un crack en mi muñeca) y a Tetsuya en el abdomen, cogiendoles de la cabeza para que estén a mi misma altura.

-Malditos!...por qué no me llevarón con ustedes?, quieren que me muera de aburrimiento?- los zarandeé -no sabían que los conejos morían por estar solos.

Los solté bruscamente al recibir un golpe en mi linda cabeza, gire mi cabeza como el exorcista, viendolo todo rojo.

-Maldito friki- me abalancee encima de él quitandole los lentes -ya no puedes ver.

-Devuelvemelo- habló.

-A quién le dices?- me burlé -yo estoy a tu izquierda.

-Devuelvemelo- repitió ahora si en mi dirección.

-Lo haré si antes me pides disculpas- respondí.

-Por qué yo debería hacerlo!- exclamó enojado.

-Porque me golpeastes- me enojé.

-Midorima no fue quien te golpeo- escuché una voz.

-Entonces qui...

Mi mente se puso en blanco, llenandose después de pensamientos homicidas.

-Y quien fue?- pregunté conteniendome a penas de querer estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-Ah...lo siento...fui yo- habló un perezoso.

"Demonios!, ya sé lo que Eren sintio al enfrentarse con un Titán", frente mio se paró Murasakibara Atsushi con su enorme altura, me veía como una niña de prekinder a lado de él.

-Conviertete en un enano por favor- hablé.

-Por mas que lo desees no sucederá- apareció Aomine Daiki.

-Desear o soñar no cuesta nada- respondí quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Eres amiga de Riko-tan?- preguntó un señor pelicastaño.

Asentí mirandolo curiosa -Mi nombre es Touka Ailee.

-Aida Kagetora- contestó apretando mi mano.

-Momoi Satsuki- habló una pelirosa.

-Wakamatsu- saludó un rubio.

-Hola Touka-chan- saludó Takao.

"Al fin alguien normal" sonreí.

-Dai-chan presentate- se quejó Momoi empujandolo hacia mi.

-Satsuki, yo puedo caminar solo- exclamó parandose frente mio - Aomine Daiki.

-Murasakibara Atsushi- se presentó el gigante.

-Akashi Seijorou- se acercó el excápitan de Teiko.

-Mucho gusto- mascullé.

-Oye y por qué estas aquí?- preguntó Taiga.

-Casi me olvido, gracias por hacerme recordar- agradecí sacando de mi bolso unos papeles y entregarselos -son los deberes que nos mandaron en estos 3 días.

-Vinistes solo por eso- se sorprendió Taiga -por entregarnoslo.

-Ailee-san es amable- habló Tetsuya.

-San?- pregunté desconsertada; desde el día que le conté mi pasado me ha llamado Ailee, asi de simple, pero ahora que me llame con honoríficos se siente frío -no me llames con honoríficos.

-Por qué ?, Toukacchi- preguntó Kise.

-Porque tu dañas mi apellido con tu cchi- respondí jalandole los mechones que tiene por cabello.

-Ya dejen de conversar y ponganse a entrenar- dijo serio Kagetora-san.

Me senté en la banca que había ahí, mirando con suma atención al entrenamiento.

-Waa hay muchos huecos- susurré.

-Te parece?- preguntó Momoi.

-Sí, pero es comprensible- contesté -Tetsuya no ha jugado en el mismo equipo con ellos en mucho tiempo, ni que decir de Taiga; mira, él y Aomine no se llevan bien.

Y tenía razón, en ese momento Taiga y Aomine estaban peleando.

-Son idiotas o qué?- negué.

-Son rivales- me respondió sonriendo.

Rivales, quien lo diría. Aomine ha conseguido quien se le frente de igual manera.

-Tienes razón- concordé, -sabes como son los de Jabberwock.

-Tengo un análisis completo de cada uno- me dice entregandome un cuadernillo.

-Es lujurioso- alcé una ceja al leer el análisis del peligris-no me sorprende que lo sea, como actuo con los de Strky me dí una idea.

-Todos ellos están a la par con los de la generación milagrosa- habló mi senpai.

-Me asustó Hyuga-senpai- exclamé recogiendo el cuaderno que tiré del susto, reaccionando a lo que dijo -entonces como harán para ganarles?.

-Eso dependerán de cada uno de nosotros- respondió Takao.

-Ahora que lo pienso- hablo con una gota inmensa -que hacen ustedes aquí?.

-Somos los suplentes- respondió Wakamatsu.

-Ayudarán cuando sea necesario- respondió Momoi.

-Cuando ellos se quieran matar entre si- bromeé.

-Exacto- respondió la entrenadora.

-Sshh pués deberían hacerlo ahora- señalé por segunda vez.

Ahí si que se armó, veía divertida desde la banca como trataban de separarlos a Taiga, Aomine, Kise, Midorima y Murasakibara (sip esté también estaba en el pleito, solo porque aplastarón sin querer la golosina que había acabado de sacar de nose donde).

-Son divertidos- me dije -tienes razón Tetsuya, el basquet es divertido, te da recuerdos valiosos.

"Ya son las 5" me ahorroricé al ver la hora en mi teléfono, no creía que haya estado aquí más de una hora, el tiempo no va tan rápido.

-Touka-chan puedes ir a comprar bebidas deportivas?- me preguntó, aunque su cara me decía que vaya.

-Yo ya me...

-Gracias- me deposito en mi mano el dinero, girandome hacia la puerta.

-Toukacchi yo quiero un helado- me dice Kise.

-Unas papas fritas de sabor a wasabi sin wasabi- me dice Mirasakibara.

-Hamburguesas- hablarón los dos peleones.

-Algo más?- pregunté con una vena.

-Croquetas- me dice el friki mientras limpia sus lentes.

-Solo la bebida deportiva- responde el psicoakashi.

-Oigan- los llamé -no soy su mandadera, recadera o sirvienta de ustedes para que me ordenen.

Salí hecha una furía, que se creían?, no la podían pedir nada si apenas la conocen (a excepción de Taiga y Tetsuya, siempre y cuando que es lo que me vayan a pedir).

Entré al minimark, cogiendo una canasta y metiendo dentro de ella las bebidas; pasé por el estante de dulces, mirando lo que había.

Me pegué la cara con la mano, "no voy a llevarles nada" con ese pensamiento me fuí a pagar.

-Gracias por su compra- me dice feliz la chica que atiende.

Cogí a regañadientes las bolsas, mascullando varias maldiciones en el proceso.

Cuando llegué a la caja e iba a pagar, me dio remordimiento, los chicos me habían pedido que les trayera algo, y por sus rostros me di cuenta que estaban cansados y sobre todo hambrientos.

Me voy caminando de vuelta al gimnasio, abriendo de puro milagro la puerta.

-Que esta sea la última vez- hablé, entregandole la bolsa que contenían lo que pidieron.

Me desparramé en la banca mientras veía a los chicos comer.

Aproveche también para comprarme un helado y comerlo sentadita.

Estuve ahí hasta que termino la práctica, yendome con ellos.

-De aqui me voy sola- les dije dando tres pasos hacia adelante -gracias por acompañarme...y por cierto Taiga...-grité -le das una copia a Tory.

Me despedí con la mano, llamando a mi chofer para que me recogiera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Si quieres no vayas- me dice Narumi sentandose al filo de mi cama y mirandome por el espejo.

Negué, girandome a verla.

-No puedes ir así- me reprendió.

Saqué de mi bolso una pluma y un cuaderno, escribiendo en el.

*No te preocupes. Estare bien*.

-Cuantos helados te comistes antes de llegar a casa?- me preguntó seria.

*Cuando salí de clases, en la práctica de los chicos y antes de que me recogieran* escribí.

-Y llegastes aquí y te atiborrastes nuevamente de helado y de agua helada- se enojó, masajeando su frente -y ahora estas afónica, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso cuando te digo que no es bueno comer tanto helado y menos si es de noche.

Eso dolió, me hacía sentir mal que Narumi me rete, aunque sea 10 años mayor que mi y sea la empleada, no quita el hecho que le tengo un gran afecto (al igual que mi madre) casi como si fuese mi hermana mayor.

*Lo siento, es que hacía calor*.

-Por que no te quedas por hoy a descansar y mañanas te vas a clases. Yo le avisaré a mis señores y a tus profesores que estas enferma- me dice cariñosamente, insistiendome en que me quedara en cama.

*No puedo, si mañana no mejora faltaré. De acuerdo* sonreí de forma inocente.

-Esta bien- se rindio -pero nada de cosas heladas.

Asentí haciendo la pose de respeto de un cadete a su superior.

 **~0~**

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.

Veia a Am y a Tory partirce de la risa, no me resultaba gracioso estar afónica y que ellas vengan y se rían no mejora mucho mi humor que digamos.

*Pueden dejar de reirse* escribí con un tic en mi ojo.

-Ahaha espera un min jajajaja- trataba de decir Am pero su risa no la dejo.

Les tire mi bolso (siendo esquivada por las dos), me ofusqué, sentandome en mi puesto y ponerme los audífonos.

Es mejor escuchar música a que la risa de mis amigas y compañeros.

Poco a poco se va quedando dormida y sus amigas al percatarse de eso, con complicidad la cubren para que los profesores no la reten, interrumpiendo cada vez que un profesor quisiera preguntarle algo a Ailee.

 **~0~**

-Te vas a la práctica?- me preguntó Am al finalizar las clases.

*No, voy donde Aida-senpai*.

Nos despedimos en la entrada del instituto, recorrí el mismo camino cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibraba.

*De: Kisecchi

Toukacchi nos puedes traer algo para comer, nos morimos de hambre y no queremos morir intoxicados por la comida de Momoicchi y de su entrenadora*

Contuve la risa a duras penas, el día anterior Kise cogio mi teléfono sin permiso, que como lo hizo? no tengo idea, tal vez cuando estuve distraída o cuando fuí a comprar, en fin, Kise buscó mi lista de contacto, poniendose como Kisecchi cuando me llame o mensajee, agregando de igual forma a los demás.

Ahora tengo a todos los de la generación milagrosa en mi lista de contacto, genial! (notese el sarcasmo).

Los chicos se estan esforzando y como buena persona que soy, les compré algo (en el mismo minimarket que ayer)recibiendo miradas de lastima del personal y de los clientes.

"No soy muda" quería gritarles para que dejaran de mirarme así, cogí lo que compre junto con el cuaderno para comunicarme.

"Malditos idiotas" pensé fulminandolos a todos antes de salir por completo.

Entré asotando la puerta corrediza del gimnasio, sorprendiendo a todos por mi manera abrupta de llegar.

-No lo dañes- me pegó Aida-senpai.

Me incliné pidiendo perdon.

-Toukacchi nos lo tragistes?- preguntó Kise.

Tendí la bolsa, desapareciendo de mis manos por Murasakibara.

-Maibu!- habló al tener la caja.

-Gracias Ailee- me dice Tetsuya.

Sonreí, escribiendo en mi cuaderno.

*De nada*.

-Eh!..que te pasa Toukacchi...por qué escribes?- preguntó Kise.

Respiré profundo, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para hablar -Es..toy...afó..ni...ca.

Silencio.

Se escuchó un PF y después varias risas.

"Mueranse" pensé cabizbaja.

No es chistoso, no podía hablar normalmente sin que mi voz sonara ronca o que desapareciera por completo a medida que hablaba.

Mi paciencia llegó al límite, tiré mi libreta en la cara de Aomine (si pude!), un balonaso a Taiga, a Kise le tiré mi bolso.

Por lo menos el friki tenía consideración y no se reía libremente, como me di cuenta?, facíl, Midorima oculto su cara en su mano, controlandose al igual que Murasakibara.

Akashi sonríe, pero al mirarme y sonreír se le escapa una risa.

Esto es el colmo, hasta los senpais, los suplentes, Momoi y Kagetora-san se están riendo.

El único que no lo hace (tal vez por su actitud algo seria) es Kuroko.

Me le pegue peor que lapa, agradeciendole con la mirada que no los siguiera.

La práctica continuo, de vez en cuando los chicos se detenian para burlarse.

Takao me preguntaba del por qué estoy así?, yo le decía por medio de la escritura.

Antes de irme a mi casa Midorima se me acerco.

-Touka, tu signo a estado en último lugar en estos días, debes tener cuidado a tu alrededor, la mala suerte te está siguiendo- habló serio (más de lo normal).

"A que rayos vino eso?, pero si ya me ha sucedido varias cosas, no creo que sea para tanto y como que la mala suerte me persigue?" lo último me dío escalofrio, asentí a lo que me dijo, no soy supersticiosa pero era mejor hacerle caso.

-Busca un abanico que tenga escrita la palabra sí y no, y encuentra a alguien que tenga mala suerte al igual que tú- terminó de decir volviendo a la práctica.

Sus palabras me dejarón pensando, buscar un abanico así no sería difícil, lo que será complicado es encontrar a alguien con ese defecto, característica o como diablos lo deseen llamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya se pasan, nunca mas vuelvo hacer amable con ellos" pensé frustrada.

Hoy no fui a clases, Narumi me prohibio asistir. Pero me encontraba bien campante en el Maji Burger, esperando a que me dieran mi pedido; no se supone que cuando uno esta enfermo debe descansar, al parecer esa palabra no lo conoce Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara ni Taiga.

Yo debería estar en mi casa, específicamente en mi cama, durmiendo, viendo Tv o jugar en la consola de videojuego, No siendo la de servicio a domicilio de esos tontos.

Por qué, por qué me tuve que juntar con chicos con cerebros de pasas?.

Sus maneras de pensar me angustía, me hace sentir desiquilibrada.

-Hola- se sentó frente mio una chica mas pequeña que mi, con cabello corto negro y ojos dorados -me puedo sentar aqui?.

*Adelante, igual ya mismo me voy* le enseñé.

-No puedes hablar?- me preguntó.

*Si, si puedo*

-Entonces estas afónica- dío en el blanco.

Parpadeé asombrada, al parecer hay gente de mente abierta y no mal pensados.

*Si*.

-Ashura con quien hablas?- escuché una voz familiar atrás mio.

-Ah Sayuri..ya llegastes- le sonríe -ella es...um...eto...como te llamas?.

*Touka Ailee, un placer* escribí.

-Hablo con Touka-chan- le contesta.

-Touka- nombró, en ese instante me giro a ver de quien se trataba.

"Si es la novia del friki" pensé saludandola con un asentimiento.

-Que haces aqui?- me pregunta sentandose a lado de su amiga junto con su pedido.

*Estoy de servicio*.

-Por qué no hablas?- preguntó olvidando mi respuesta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta afónica- contesto por mí la amiga.

*No deberían estar en clases?*.

-Sali temprano- me contestó Sayuri.

-No tuve clases- contestó su amiga alzando la mano eufórica.

Mala idea; se escuchó un Plash, la pelinegra no se percató que se acercaba un muchacho con su orden, al momento de alzar su mano hizo que toda la comida le cayera encima.

Las personas comenzarón a reírse y el chico en cuestión estaba enojado.

-Lo siento...no fue con intención- se disculpó.

-Le vamos a comprar otro- se animó a intervenir Sayuri.

Sayuri le dio dinero para que vaya a pedir nuevamente, volviendose a sentar con una vena Enorme.

-Deberias dejar de hacer eso- le dice.

-Si no hice nada- respondio en un puchero.

-Te vas a cambiar?- le preguntó al verla coger un bolso.

-Si, ya sabes...siempre tengo que estar precavida- contestó yendose.

*Le sucede a menudo?*.

-Como no tienes idea- suspiró, susurrando lo último -es parte de ella.

*Que quieres decir?*.

-Ashura no tiene buena suerte...a decir verdad nunca la he visto tener- respondió frunciendo el ceño consentrada -le ha sucedido lo que no te imaginas en estos años.

*Tanto así?*.

-Hace 5 años el cabello se le atoró en un ascensor al cerrar- contestó

*Es por eso que lleva el cabello corto, la conoces desde hace mucho?*.

-Es mi amiga de la infancia- contestó haciendo una mueca de sonrisa -me preocupa que ella atraiga desgracias hacia si misma.

*Eres una buena amiga, ¿y a tí?, tu suerte es buena?*.

-Sayuri es de las personas que tiene la mejor suerte...al contrario de mi- llegó Ashura (ya cambiada) sentandose a lado de su amiga -no crees que somos raras?.

*Si lo creo*.

-Pero quien lo dice...la chica que tiene amigas locas- contestó burlona Sayuri.

*Lo dices por Am o por Tory?*.

-Por las dos...la única que ví normalita es esa chica de trenzas- contestó.

*Se llama Mei...y ahora que me lo hicistes recordar...gracias por ayudarnos a transformarla*

-De nada- me dice sonriendo.

*Mi pedido ya debe de estar...gracias por hablar un rato conmigo*.

-Nos vemos- contestarón.

Me acerco, mirando con un tic en mi ojo.

"Ahora como rayos me llevo todo esto?" me pregunté, maniobre un buen rato, tratando que todas las bolsas cabiera en mis manos y no caerme en el intento.

Me subí en el primer bus que me llevara al gimnasio, esperando unos 10minutos para bajarme y caminar.

Abrí con dificultad la puerta; los chicos seguían con su práctica, dejé las bolsas en el suelo, me pesaban y como llevaba un buen tiempo cargandolos los dejé.

Dio un paso para pedir a Takao que la ayudara, cuando un balón la golpeo fuerte en la cara dejandola tendida en el suelo desmayada.

Todos sus amigos al notar que el balón salió disparado hacia Ailee, pegandole, se asustarón pero nada comparado cuando la vieron desmayada con sangre en su naríz y su frente roja.

Los de generación milagrosa más Kagami sudarón frío, la entrenadora los quería asesinar con la mirada.

Kuroko al ver que no se movía les pidio que lo ayudarán a llevarla a las bancas, donde Satsuki se encargó de poner un paño húmedo en la frente y le limpio la sangre.

El padre de la entrenadora de Seirin los mandó a seguir entrenando alegando que faltaba un día antes de la competencia.

 **~0~**

-Creen que despierte?- se escuchó la pregunta de Aomine.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado además de un dolor de cabeza.

-Y si la despertamos?- preguntó Midorima.

-Pero quién lo hará?- preguntó con miedo Kise.

-Yo no quero morir- respondió Tetsuya.

-Toukachin no me comprará dulces después- contestó Murasakibara.

-Touka-san nos golpeará- habló seijuro alejandose de ahí.

-Y eso que nos compró comida- se sentó en el suelo Kagami, esperando que se decidierán hacerlo -y ahora cuando se despierte nos masacrará por culpa de...

-No fue mia- interrumpio Aomine.

"Callense" quería gritar pero me acordé que no podia.

-Toukacchi...Toukacchi...TOUKACCHI!- gritó Kise.

Me levanté de golpe, volviendo a acostarme por el impacto que me dí.

Midorima al estar cerca de Ailee fue quien recibio el golpe (además de ella), poniendo ambas manos en su frente sobandose.

-Lo siento Toukacchi, Midorimacchi- se disculpó Kise con una gota de sudor.

-Jajajajaja- se reía Takao del infortunio de su amigo.

-Tienes la cabeza muy dura- me dice el frikimegane.

Lo ignoro sentandome y preguntando con la mirada -"quién mierda fue?".

-Ailee estas bien?- preguntó Tetsuya.

Asentí esperando que se dignarán a responder.

-Anda a casa Touka-chan, estas enferma...y con el golpe creo que amaneceras con dolor de cabeza- me dice la entrenadora pidiendole a su papá que me haga el favor de llevarme.

-No te preocupes...me encargaré de que Dai-chan y los demás no te molesten- me dice mirando severamente a su Dai-chan.

Ví que Aomine rehuía de la mirada de su amiga de la infancia.

Me despido de ellos, subiendome al carro de Kagetora-san.

 **.**

.

.

-Aun te duele la cabeza?- me pregunta Narumi.

Hice un murmullo; estoy en mi cama boca abajo, arropada de pies a cabeza (me moría de frío, es algo irrelevante ya que estamos en junio y hace calor).

Aida-senpai tuvo la razón, apenas abrí mis ojos y al tratar de pararme, me maree cayendo de bruces sobre el colchón.

Quiero matar al que me golpeo, aunque no tenga fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Tomate esto...te hará bien- Narumi me tendio una pastilla de color blanco.

Hice una mueca de asco, negandome a hacerlo, cogiendo con mas fuerza la colcha.

-No me hagas hacerlo por las malas...- escuché su voz normalmente tránquila y llena de cariño con un tinte de advertencia.

Me destapo un poco, sentandome y coger la pastilla con el agua y tomarmela.

La pastilla me raspa la garganta dandome arcadas.

-Si vomitas te serviré la misma sopa que dan en los hospitales- me dice saliendo de mi cuarto.

Me tendí de nuevo en mi cama, mirando el techo blanquesino de mi cuarto.

 _-Mi niña...con esto te sentiras bien._

 _-Mami...mi hermanita se mejorará?._

 _-Por supuesto. Tu padre y yo la cuidaremos...los cuidaremos a ambos._

 _-Yo también los cuidaré, a tí, a papá y a Ailee._

 _Ambos, madre e hijo miraban a la pequeña niña durmiendo con un paño húmedo en la frente._

 _-Ma...ma...má.._

 _-Ailee! te duele mucho?._

 _El hermano se le acerca al escucharla murmurar; la madre se sienta en la cama y pone su mano en la frente de la menor._

 _-Todavía tienes fiebre...Shin pidelé a Narumi que llame al doctor._

 _-Sí!._

 _Shin al escuchar la orden de su madre, corre llamando por todas partes a la chica que los cuida._

 _-Todo estará bien...yo estaré aqui...junto a tí._

Me desperté mirando desorientada a mi alrededor.

-Te sientes bien?.

Giré mi rostro de sorpresa, viendo a mi madre sentada en el sofá que hay en mi habitación.

-Narumi me aviso que estas enferma- contestó a mi pregunta no formulada, acercandose a mi.

Me le quede mirando, esperando que dijera algo mas para romper este incómodo silencio.

-También me enteré que estas afónica- mira por la ventana -y que te integrastes al club de basquet.

Agaché la cabeza, mirando mis manos (cuando fue la última vez que me hice un manicure).

-No nos lo dijistes- escuché un tinte de reproche en su voz -desde cuando?.

Me aclaré lo mas que pude mi voz -En primavera.

La vi suspirar, no despegando su mirada del ventanal.

-Juegas...en tu club?- preguntó.

-Soy la mánager...a veces lo hago- contesté sentandome en el filo de mi cama.

-Tu equipo es bueno?.

"Por qué tanto interes?" pensé -Es el mejor.

-Ya...veo- contestó mirandome a los ojos -si tu dices que lo son, asi es.

-Mi padre...esta aqui también?- pregunté.

Negó con tristeza -Hay algunas complicaciones con la empresa...es por eso que no nos ves tan seguido.

-Desde hace tres años?- pregunté dolida.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse al verla que no respondia y que me habia apartado la vista.

Me harté de esta situación, me metí al baño, despojandome de la ropa y meterme en la ducha.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, mi madre se habia ido dejandome otra vez sola.

Me senté, recogiendo mis piernas, dejando que el agua me tranquilizara.

 **~0~**

-Va a salir?- me preguntó Narumi al verme abrir la puerta.

-Solo por un rato- contesté.

-Es de noche...por lo menos llevate un abrigo- me dice yendo a buscarlo.

Esperé un rato, cuando Narumi se asomo junto con un abrigo verde menta.

Salí de la casa, yendo a paso lento hacia el gimnasio.

"Ese no es Kuroko?" me pregunté al verlo salir del gimnasio, separado de una cierta distancia de Kagetora-san.

Los seguí por curiosidad, olvidando mis problemas.

"Por qué lo sigue?, y los chicos?, estarán todavia prácticando y él se escapó?" más y más preguntas se arremolinaban al seguirlos hacia la ciudad. Deteniendome al verlos entrar a un bar o discoteca.

Esperé afuera, cuando escuché que algo se rompía en miles de pedazos y que varias personas salian asustadas.

"Qué estará pasando?" con esa duda entre, mirando con perplejidad.

En el suelo se encuentra Tetsuya golpeado y un mastodonte que tenia serias intenciones de volverlo hacer.

Le tiré lo primero que encontré (para suerte de él un pedazo de madera), golpeandolo en la cabeza.

-Pero miren lo que nos trajerón- se acercó de un salto hacia mi, tomandome por el mentón -una linda gatita.

Sentí asco, ganas de escupirle, decirle que me soltara pero no pude, la mirada que me daba me dejó sin aire, mis piernas comenzarón a templar, no me gustaba sus ojos, tenía un brillo siniestro (de psicopata).

-Sueltala!- se enterpuso Tetsuya, ocultandome detrás de él.

-Al parecer no has entendido- dice un rubio.

Todo paso tan rápido, los muchachos llegarón, intercambiarón algunas palabras con los de Jabberwock; Murasakibara me cogio y me cargó como saco de papas, sacandome de ahí junto a Midorima, detrás de nosotros iba Kise ayudando a Tetsuya, más atrás Taiga y Aomine furiosos y a lado nuestro Akashi.

Mi cerebro se desconectó ante todo lo que pasó, no poniendo ninguna resistencia a lo que hizo Murasakibara.

Volví en mi al sentir que me dejaban en el suelo.

-QUE RAYOS HACIAN AHÍ!?- nos gritó furioso Aomine y Taiga.

Comencé a escupir las palabras, ok mi cerebro no está del todo cuerdo.

-Dice cosas sin sentido- susurró Midorima.

-Respira Toukacchi!- exclamó Kise zarandeandome.

Mis ojos se convirtierón en orbitas, lo golpeé -Ya estoy bien.

-Te creí mas inteligente- oh! habló el gran Psicoakashi.

-Estúpido- le contesté levantandome -me largo, no quiero que sus germenes 'soy un idiota' se me peguen.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- Kuroko se pusó a mi derecha y Taiga a mi izquierda.

-Vayamos juntos- dice Kise poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

-No quiero- me alejé -ya les dije que no quiero que se me peguen sus germenes, ¿no entendierón?.

Sus cerebros de maní no captarón la información, me resigné a que caminaran junto a mi. Algo bueno de esto es que ahuyentan a los ladrones o acosadores.

-Ailee tu teléfono ha estado sonando- Tetsuya apareció.

Lo sacó, sin mirar de quien se trataba contesté, tirandolo al aire del susto (Aomine lo atrapó)

-AILEE!...NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE IBAS SALIR POR UN RATO...YA LLEVAS 2 HORAS AFUERA...VENTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE A LA CASA...SE CONCIENTE QUE TODAVIA ESTÁS CONVALECIENTE...AHORA!- miré con terror mi teléfono, arrebatandoselo a Aomine.

-Será mejor...irme- tenía una gota enorme en mi nuca, la vergüenza me llegó de golpe.

-Es tu madre?- preguntó Taiga.

Negué con ganas de salir corriendo -Se puede decir que es alguien cercano a mí.

-Está furiosa- Kise bromeó -Toukacchi está en serios problemas.

-Si la conocieras, no dirías tan a la ligera esas palabras- llegó a mi mente una imagen de Narumi, guidandome en lo alto de mi casa, de solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos -nos vemos mañana.

No tenia tiempo, si queria sobrevivir y poder ver el partido de los chicos tendría que llegar rápido, solo ruego que Narumi me perdone esta vez; maldita sea mi suerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensé una y otra vez.

Corría lo más que mis piernas podría, esquivando a las personas o empujandolas de paso; por una sola vez quisiera que la suerte regresara, no podría tener una suerte tan perra, ¿cierto?, es que no se puede buscarse a alguien mas para molestar.

"No hoy" pedí "justo hoy no, no puedo romper mi promesa".

 _-Y bien?, por que me insistierón a que venga?- pregunté, mirando a los 7 chicos sentados apartados de los demás comensales._

 _-Queremos hablar contigo- contestó Tetsuya haciendome un espacio entre el y Taiga._

 _Me senté de mala gana, no por ellos, ellos no me incomodan, son mis amigos; lo que sí me incomodaba es verles la cara tan de mañana a los de generación milagrosa._

 _-Antes de eso- interrumpí, señalando -¿que hacen ellos aquí?, ¿no tienen otra vida al cual molestar?_

 _-Eres muy mala con nosotros Toukacchi- lloriqueó Kise, poniendose serio de repente -todos los que están en esta mesa somos tus amigos, solo queremos tu opinión para algo._

 _"Debería dejar de comportarse como niño y más como adulto, como ahora" pensé poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, mirandolos seria -Hablen, no tienen mucho tiempo, deben descansar lo necesario para el partido._

 _-Crees que podremos ganar?- soltó de repente Aomine._

 _Mire sorprendida, ¿acaso tenian miedo de perder?._

 _-Creen que van a perder?- pregunté esceptica -no se sientan mal si pierden._

 _-Ja! no perderemos- contestó Taiga seguro._

 _-Si piensan que no perderán, creanlo, no dején que idiotas narcisistas se interpongan en sus caminos- Whoo hasta a mi me sorprendio lo que dije._

 _La mirada de todos cambio, se les vio mas seguro, decididos a dar el todo por el todo en el partido._

 _-Vayan a descansar- ordené levantandome._

 _-Seremos los mejores de Japón- escuché a Taiga mientras alzaba su puño hacia mi._

 _No entendí el mensaje que me queria dar, en realidad no lo entiendo para nada._

 _-Ailee...Ailee- me llama Tetsuya haciendome lo mismo que Taiga._

 _Lo ví que me hacia seña, "Ah!...con que eso se trata" pensé alzando mi puño y chocarlo con lo de él y de Taiga._

 _No podría describir el pequeño e significante acto que compartierón conmigo, eso quería decir que me consideraban parte de su equipo (Vorpal Sword ) sin ser un mienbro; sonreí como tonta._

 _-Toukacchi dinos unas palabras de aliento- pidio Kise._

 _Rompió el encanto, ¿por qué lo tiene que aurrinar todo?, suspiré, es mejor hacerlo, con lo insistente e irritante que llega a ser a veces._

 _-Midorima, eres un friki del horóscopo, megane, tán o más molesto que Kise- escuché las quejas de Kise -callate...cof cof...como decia, has tu mayor esfuerzo, tus tiros de larga distancia serán los que den los primeros puntos...todos confiamos en tí, incluso Okita Sayuri-san._

 _Fuí con el siguiente- Murasakibara, ten en consideración de mi y hazte un enano-_

 _-Ya te dije que eso será imposible- me interrumpió Aomine._

 _Lo ignoré olimpicamente prosiguiendo -tu mejor arma es el martillo de Thor, ¿cierto?- él asintio -no lo uses tantas veces, tus piernas no aguantarán tu peso, hazme caso!...el gigante peligris que golpeó a Tetsuya es fuerte, lo tendrás que retener y no podrás si te agotas facilmente, tú serás el muro que los detendrá...y si ganan te compró 2 cajas de Maibu para ti solito._

 _-Trato- contestó sellando el pacto._

 _-Dai-chan- usé su apodo, se le veía bien cabreado -ya dejemonos de broma esto es serio._

 _-Si tú eres la única que está bromeando- reclamó._

 _-Momoi-san te debe querer mucho para llamarte así- me reí en su cara al volverlo llamar 'Dai-chan' -ustedes han hablado algo acerca de la zona, no se que significa...pero como ponian la cara al decirlo creo que debe ser algo sorprendente, tienes una habilidad innata, de eso nadie lo duda, ¿en serio no eres un extraterrestre pervertido que le gustan los pechos grandes?...dejemos eso para después...con tu super velocidad sobrehumana...¿en serio eres humano?._

 _-SIGUE!- gritarón fuerte Taiga y Aomine._

 _-Ya ya...no se esponjen...y la zona serás imparable...ya siento pena por los de Jabberwock, verán lo que puede hacer un puma cuando se lo provoca._

 _-Puma?- preguntó Kise._

 _-Se refiere a Aomine- contestó Tetsuya._

 _-Kise, desde la primera vez que te ví sentí ganas de golpearte, como es posible que las chicas se fijen en un tonto como tú y no me interrumpas o te quiebro los dedos- amenacé al verlo abrir la boca -pero hay personas que te quieren como eres, si eres modelo o una estrella de cine o no, eso no te define, lo que te define es como te comportas, como tratas a las personas, tu amabilidad y decisión de querer superarte te llevará a lo alto y te traerán a personas que se quedarán junto a tí, llegarás a lo alto._

 _Silencio._

 _Dejé que asimilará lo que dije, pasando al siguiente._

 _-Um...eh...Eh!...¿soy yo o se siente una atmósfera tensa?- preguntó Kise._

 _Frente mio está el emperador, excapitán de Teiko, actual capitán de Rakuzan, el líder de los Vorpal Sword, Akashi Seijūro._

 _-Te odio, eres la clase de persona que no me junto, el que rompió las esperanzas a mi primo y eso no lo olvidaré tan facílmente- me paré bien tiesa al continuar -pero estos tontos- señalé a los chicos -confian en ti, en tu poder de tomar decisiones cuando las cosas se complica, asi que es mejor que no los defraudes y hazlo caer en la desesperación a los de Jabberwock como tú solo sabes hacer, sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _Whao, debería ser consejera, terapeuta o psicológa; soy grandiosa en alentar a las personas._

 _-Estas inspirada- mofó Aomine, con que así vamos, no le gusta que se le burle._

 _-Y a ustedes que les digo?- pregunté pensativa -son mis amigos- los tomé por los hombros -la luz y la sombra de Seirin, ustedes fueron los únicos osados en hablarme cuando solo Am lo hacía y los demás no.._

 _-Tuvistes una vida dura..._

 _-Una antisocial..._

 _Rebasarón mi paciencia, tomé de la cabeza de Kise y de Aomine, y los golpeé entre sí. Haber si deján de interrumpirme cada vez que hablo._

 _-Son masoquistas- mascullé irritada -no pierdan, no quiero verlos llorar como nenitas, no quiero escucharlos decir 'que huviese pasado si' o 'tal vez si huviesemos hecho', nada, no hay un 'tal vez', no quiero verlos deprimidos...eso me enferma...no se arrepientan de las decisiones que tomen, sepan que si aceptan sus errores se volverán mas fuertes, de los errores se aprenden y tengan en cuenta esto- pasé ambas manos por los cuellos de mis amigos -ustedes se volverán los número UNO de todo Japón._

 _-En serio, estás que hechas humo- siguió burlandose Aomine, acompañado por Kise._

 _Murasakibara comenzó a abanicarme por petición de Midorima._

 _-Y dicen ser mis amigos- gruñí._

 _-Porque te hacen esto te consideran amiga- contestó Tetsuya._

 _-Vaya forma de demostrar su amistad- rode los ojos sarcástica._

 _-Ya es hora de irnos- habló Akashi._

 _-Vendrás a ver el partido?- preguntarón._

 _-Me arrastrarían si no fuera?- pregunté, ellos asintieron -entonces si._

 _-Es una promesa!- exclamó Kise._

 _-No quiero hacer promesas contigo- me negué, es divertido hacerle bullying a él._

 _-Nos vemos- se despidierón, arrastrando al cuerpo lloroso de Kise._

 _-Iré a verlos triunfar!- grité, susurrando lo último -es una promesa._

No puedo perderme ese partido, no después de lo que tanto pasé para poder ir.

Había llegado a mi casa, me dormí un rato que para mí eran minutos pero resultarón ser horas.

Me duché rápido, saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo vestida, tomando el tren equivocado, tanta mala suerte en un solo cuerpo es posible, como referencia a mi.

Ahora me encontraba corriendo como loca; el partido ya habia comenzado hace ya bastante tiempo, y si llegaba, sería en el 4to tiempo.

Entré, trastabillando al detenerme de golpe.

Los gritos eufóricos de la gente me abrumó, pensé que había terminado; suspiré aliviada al ver que no es así.

-Al fin...llegué- dije entrecortadamente, limpiandome el sudor.

Me quedé en la baranda junto a un peligris muy familiar.

"Mayuzumi Shihiro" pensé, él chico que tiene la misma habilidad que Tetsuya, "el nuevo sexto mienbro fantasma".

No le dí importancia, lo mas importante es ver como le va a los chicos.

-Eso es la zona?- pregunté a la nada -es increíble.

Tengo la mandíbula desencajada, Kise es sorprendente, su habilidad de copia perfecta junto con la zona lo hizo imparable; hasta le puede ganar a Seirin si nos enfrentamos nuevamente.

"Algo anda mal" pensé después de un rato al observarlo detenidamente "no se está esforzando demasiado, acabará cansado si sigue así" no me da buena espina, debe descansar, su cuerpo no resistirá tanto.

Lo peor pasó.

Oh Dios! ahogué un grito, no debería ser tan descuidado consigo mismo.

Lo mandarón a la banca, siendo tratado rápidamente por Momoi.

El partido continuó, los pequeños imperfectos que habían desaparecieron, solo rogaba que no se lesionarán.

Me golpeé la cabeza con mi mano; soy yo o escuché un sonoro CRACK.

"Su hueso está roto" temblé de solo imaginarlo, miré a una chica pararse bruscamente, mirando a Murasakibara con detenimiento.

"Será los amigos de él?" me pregunté al ver un pelinegro y un pelirojo o ¿será castaño?, intercambiar algunas palabras, calmando a la chica y obligandola a sentarse.

-Ustedes pueden chicos- susurré.

Alenté lo que mas podía, aún si eso significara quedarme afónica de nuevo.

Los de Jabberwock no le dejaban fácil a los chicos; Akashi despertó su otro yo, enfrentandose a Nash, intentó varias veces meter a los demás en la zona, pero algo no lo dejaba y la razón es que Nash poseé los mismos ojos que Akashi.

-Esos son los ojos del demonio- escuché decir.

-Es mas poderoso que el del emperador- contesté.

-Akashi deberá pensar en algo para vencerlos- me dice apoyandose en el barandal.

-Sabrá como resolverlo- no dudaba en eso.

-Eres amiga de ellos?- preguntó.

-Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy la amiga de esos fenómenos?- mascullé, algo hizo clic en mi cerebro haciendome reconsiderar lo que iba a decir -soy la jefa de ellos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, volviendo a poner nuestra atención en la duela.

"Solo falta dos minutos, resistan por lo que mas quieran".

Brinqué de alegría al escuchar sonar el fin del juego.

-Ganarón- me senté en el suelo aliviada.

-Estás bien?- me preguntó.

Asentí vigorosa, parandome y aplaudiendo a los ganadores.

"Lo lograrón" pensé, unas lágrimas se me escaparón, me limpié rápidamente al ver a los chicos salir de la cancha.

Voy donde supongo que ellos pasarán y no me equivoque, al rato los ví acercarse.

Todos se veían cansados pero con una sonrisa en la cara, clara satisfacción palpable.

Me les tiré encima, llorando de alegría, me he vuelto una llorona lo sé.

-Estuvierón grandiosos- les dije.

-Qui...ta..te...no ves...que...esta...mos...can...sados- dijó con dificultad Aomine (el pobre estaba debajo de los demás).

-Lo siento- me disculpé viendolos con infinito orgullo (más a Taiga y a Tetsuya) -han ganado, los felicito.

-Gracias- contestarón.

Varias personas llegarón a entrevistarlos (nos embistierón) y más allá están los amigos de cada uno (hasta Am y Tory están aquí).

Yo estaba sonriente, por todo lo que pasé está semana mientras mis amigos se esforzaban valían la pena, después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Y que calma, no pude haber escogido mejor decisión que entrar a Seirin.

 **Continuara...**

 **No tengo nada que decir =)**

 **Monkey : Tuvimos la misma idea, me sorprendi mucho de ese hecho. (PD: gracias por ayudarme)**

 **Agradezco a todas las personitas que se han paseado por aqui (dejen o no dejen review)**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	12. ¡Que comience las vacaciones de verano!

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 _ **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**_

 **Advertencia: Habrá partes que yo narre.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 12: ¡Que comience las vacaciones de verano!.**

En la preparatoria Seirin se sentía un aura tenebrosa y no era para menos, en el 2 piso que les correspondia a los de segundo año salón B, al solo entrar a dicha aula les recorría un frío en su espina dorsal haciendoles pensar dos veces antes de hacer una tontería o broma.

Los estudiantes al percatarse de donde venía esa aura, la rodearón, mirando con suma admiración a los 4 chicos que no se inmutan al estar cerca de ella y que sean un blanco facíl para descargar su ira, miedo al ver la cara de enojo de cierta chica de ojos verdes claro/oscuro y su aura de "si me hablas te mato".

Una de las chicas conocida como Am Tachibana fue la primera en arriesgarse.

-Hasta cuando vas a estar enojada?- preguntó.

Se escuchó un murmullo por toda la aula, dejando sin respiración a mas de uno por tal osadía.

-Estas asustando a nuestros compañeros- exclamó una rubia apuntandolos -parecen que quieren salir corriendo.

-Ailee no fue tu culpa- Kuroko intentó hacerla sentir bien.

-Perderse unos cuantos partidos no es para tanto- habló Kagami.

Ailee, también llamada Ally o Ai por sus amigos y familia, miró con irritación a sus amigos, suavizandose la mirada después de un minuto, rompiendo el momento de tensión.

Más de uno suspirarón aliviados, volviendo a estar tranquilos y comenzar a bromear entre ellos.

-Me quiero tirar al río y ahogarme- hablé bajito.

-No puedes...eres buena nadando- dijo en una risa Tory.

-Disculpenme- pedí mirando con tristeza a mi dúo favorito.

-Por lo menos llegastes- me dice Taiga.

-Estuvistes con nosotros en la final, eso es lo importante- sonríe Tetsuya.

-Solo el último tiempo- contesté cabizbaja.

-No estes triste...no fue tu culpa que tus padres te hayan llevado al extranjero- Am me pone una mano en mi cabello, revolviendomelo con cariño.

-Sí- afirmó Tory -a penas pisastes el aeropuerto corristes a coger un taxi, eso lo se por Narumi si te lo preguntas.

-Pero llegué tarde- me lamenté.

-No te quejés- me pegó Am -lo importante es que llegastes a ver a tu equipo ganar.

La miré sorprendida, pocas veces Am dejaba de comportarse como adolescente hormonada para adoptar una actitud madura, como en esta ocasión.

-Hablando de eso- intervino Tory sonriente -Mei me entregó las fotos de la Inter High.

Am le arrebató las fotos, mirando con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Te ves tan linda con esa ropa- exclamó maravillada -nos dijistes que te fuistes a París, la moda parisiana es espectacular.

-Cogé una- me dice Tory.

Miré cada una, cogiendo una en especial; en la foto saliamos todos (incluyendo a Am, Tory y Konoha) junto con los de generación milagrosa y sus amigos.

-En esa sale el chico que te dio el abánico- me susurra -es raro que él haya tenido un abánico que tenga las palabras Si y No en cada lado.

Sonreí con sorna, guardandome para mi una información que comprobe en la final de la Inter High.

-Gracias a eso ya no te mueres de calor- dice con burla Am -te derrites cuando hace tanto calor.

-No es gracioso- mascullé.

-Jajajaja- se ríe sacando de su cuaderno una foto -para que sepas que yo te quiero mucho te daré una oportunidad.

-De qué hablas?- pregunté.

-Estas tan mona vestida de payasita- se mofó ventilandome en mi cara la foto.

-WWWWWAAAAA- grité intentando quitarsela.

-Concedeme tres deseos y te lo entrego- me dice apartando lo mas lejos de mi alcance la fotografía.

-Me rehuso- contesté.

-Ah si...pués KAGAMI-KUN, KUROKO-KUN- los llamó -quieren ver algo sorprendente.

-Que es?- preguntarón.

-Noooooo- exclamé deteniendola -ok, haré lo que tú quieras.

-Repite; Yo, Touka Ailee prometo cumplir tres deseos a mi mejor amiga Am, cualquiera que sea su deseo- me dice.

-Estas demente- susurré.

-Repitelo- tomborilio sus dedos contra mi pupitre.

-Yo, Touka Ailee prometo cumplir tres deseos a mi mejor amiga Am, cualquiera que sea su deseo- repetí.

-Bien hecho, toma- me dijo felizota con lo que acaba de conseguir.

-Me extorcionas- la miré de mala cara.

-Yo no diría extorsión..se escucha feo, mas bien diría un trueque- contesta sentandose tránquila en su asiento.

-Como conseguistes esta foto?- pregunté ya sabiendo quien le dío la arma perfecta para que Am haga lo que le plazca a costa mía.

-Tu querido, guapo, inteligente y chistoso primo Shige me lo dío- contestó.

"Lo sabía" pensé mirando la foto por última vez, antes de que una mano mas grande que la de Am o Tory tienen me lo quitara.

-Quién es ella?- preguntó.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, viendo en cámara lenta como Tetsuya y Tory se acercan a ver lo mismo que Taiga.

-Pero si eres tú...Ally- me dice Tory mirandome y mirando la foto.

"Mi vida se acabó" pensé escuchando la explosión de risas de Taiga y Tory, que no paraban de reírse aún después de que el profesor entrara y comenzara a dictar clases.

 **~0~**

"Pasé un infierno" suspiré cansada mientras cojo mi bolso.

-Me va a dar migraña- exclamé tirandome encima a Taiga y a Tetsuya -llevenme hasta el gimnasio.

-Tienes piernas, hazlo por ti misma- se enojo Taiga.

"Dices eso pero no dejas que me caiga" pensé divertida, siguiendo con la idea de molestarlos -Son mis amigos, haganlo por esta pobre alma.

-Pobre alma, ¿donde esta?, yo no veo ninguna- dice mirando por ambos lados.

-Se refiere a ella Kagami-kun- contesta Tetsuya.

-Tu si me cargarias, verdad Tetsuya?- pregunté.

-Entonces que lo haga él- dice Taiga.

-Vamos, solo por esta vez- dije agarrandome lo mas fuerte del cuello de Taiga y de Tetsuya.

-Kagami-kun solo por hoy- habló Tetsuya.

"Gracias Tetsu".

-Ah, pero primero vamos a las casillas de zapatos- les dije -let's go!.

-Eres molesta- gruñó Taiga caminando hacia la casillas.

-Tú estás por el mismo camino- exclamé poniendome los otros zapatos y volviendo a guindarme a ellos.

-Al fin llegan...vayan a cambiarse- ordenó Aida-senpai.

Los chicos me soltarón, acatando la orden e irse a los vestidores.

-Aún estas deprimida?- me preguntó.

-No. Ya no lo estoy- sonreí.

-Le pedí a uno de los de primero que grabara los partidos que no estuvistes- me dice entregandome varios discos.

-Senpai!- contesté abrazandola.

-Pero que no se vuelva a repetir- me jaló los cachetes -los chicos necesitan que se les apoyen.

-Yes, master- contesté haciendo una pose de cadete.

-Ya estamos aqui- habló Hyuga-senpai entrando con todo el equipo -la entrenadora nos dirá algo importante, así que limpiencen bien los oídos y escuchen.

-Como sabrán hoy comenzó las vacaciones de verano- varios de nosotros asintierón -a partir de pasado mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

"Ya me perdí" alcé mi mano interrumpiendo a la entrenadora -Y mañana?.

-Tienen el día libre- respondió.

Me quedé pasmada y no fuí la única (los de primero están como yo), solo tenía una palabra repitiendose en mi cabeza, 'libre, libre, libre, libre, libre, libre' como si aún no pudiese creerlo.

Se escuchó varios gritos de felicidad; me tapé los oídos (fue potente), los de primero no cabían en la felicidad de tener un día libre.

-Exageran. Como si nunca los dejara descansar- es mi idea o la entrenadora se sintió ofendida.

-Chicos- los llamé con cautela -es mejor que paren.

-A donde iremos esta vez?- preguntó Taiga.

-A la playa- contestó el capitán.

-De nuevo- se lamentarón los de tercero y segundo.

-Que tiene de malo, podremos broncearnos- los animé.

-Tu no sabes nada- me dice Taiga.

"Touché" pensé, dejé en paz a Taiga.

-Y quién cocinará senpais- preguntó Kazama-kun.

-Yo lo haré- contestó la entrenadora.

"Por que tienen la cara azul?" me pregunté mirando la cara de espanto de los senpais y de los chicos, "hasta Tetsu también", parpadeé teniendo una leve intuición de que se trataba la situación.

-Yo también puedo ayudarla- hablé.

-No sé...sabes cocinar?- preguntó.

Asentí.

-Bien. Me sería muy útil que alguien me diera una mano- dijo después de meditarlo, aplaudiendo -vayan a entrenar, hablaré con Takeda-sensei.

La vimos salir del gimnasio, carraspeé llamandolos a que regresen.

-Tienen algo encontra con la comida de Aida-senpai?- pregunté por simple curiosidad.

-...- mirarón a otro lado menos a mí.

-Lo tienen?- forzé una sonrisa.

-No quisieras comer su comida- me dice Taiga con la cara azúl.

-Comprendo- asentí nerviosa, imaginandome como los de tercero y segundo pudierón sobrevivir hasta ahora.

-Todavía no entrenan- apareció la entrenadora -VAYAN HACERLO!

"Suerte chicos" les deseé con una gota de sudor.

.

.

.

.

-Es raro verte aburrida en un sábado- me miró risueña Narumi.

-Hm- cogí la almohada y la abrazo.

El sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación, el tintineo de las campanillas de verano se acoplabán perfectamente con el cantar de los pájaros.

-No tienes que ir a la práctica hoy?- preguntó.

-No- contesté de mala gana -estoy libre.

-Si estas libre, entonces por qué estás tirada en tu cama?- abrió de sopetón todas las cortinas, dejando entrar por completo los rayos de sol.

-Agh Narumi!- exclamé rodando hacía el rincón de la cama con todo y almohada

-Levantate, anda a pasear con Am y Tory, aprovecha que todavía eres joven y hermosa- me dice jalandome de los pies.

Me aferré con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama, ni loca salgo de la comodidad de mi cama, si ella quiere apartarme tendrá que esforzarse porque le daré guerra.

-Anda a pasear con tus amigas!- me dice jalandome con mas fuerza.

-No puedo- dije -Am está en una cita con Shige y Tory está prácticando.

-Y tus amigos del club?- preguntó rindiendose, negué -y los 2 chicos que siempre están contigo?.

-No sé donde estarán esos dos- contesté -de seguro por ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Has cambiado- soltó como si nada.

-A que viene eso ahora?- me senté, poniendo mi espalda en la pared.

-Nada...solo pensaba- me contestó ida.

-En qué?- fruncí mi ceño.

-Antes no te aburrias cuando tenias tiempo libre- me dice sonriendo -te pasabas leyendo, escuchando música, jugando con tu videojuego o durmiendo; pero ahora no lo haces, estás aquí aburrida sin decidirte si moverte o no, creo que has cambiado mucho- su sonrisa se puso nostálgica -te ha hecho bien meterte a un club, te consiguío personas con quienes confiar y poder distraerte.

-Agradececelo a Shige- sonreí -él fue quien me metió al club sin que yo me enterara hasta que fue tarde.

-Shige siempre fue muy intuitivo en hacer las cosas- me dice -ahora comprendo el por qué lo hizo.

-Si claro como no- respondí sarcástica -lo que queria era fastidiarme.

-Ya ya ya, vaya a meterse a la ducha- me cambio de tema.

-Eh! por qué?- pregunté en un puchero levantandome

-Haga caso- me empuja hacia el baño -la estaré esperando a que salga.

-O...Ok- dije ya metida en la ducha.

"Que estará tramando" pensé, bueno se trataba de Narumi, ella no haría algo que me hiriera de alguna manera.

Después de un rato sali envuelta con una toalla, secandome con otra el cabello.

-Ponte esto.

Respingué del susto, no pensé que se lo tomaría tán en serio de eso de esperarme hasta que termine de bañarme.

Me senté en la cama, mirando a un costado mio, ahí pulcramente tendido se encontraba un vestido color celeste.

-Es el mismo color que el cabello de tu amigo- rememoró -Kuroko Tetsuya, no?.

-Sí- respondí vistiendome.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando él vino a dejarte- asintió conforme -es un buen muchacho, un caballero de pies a cabeza.

-Como puedes decir eso si apenas lo conocistes ese día?- pregunté pidiendole con la mirada que me ayudara con la cremayera.

-No es necesario conocerlo bien- me contesta -sus ojos expresan más de lo que aparenta.

-Lo dices por tu futuro esposo- respondí pícara -siempre has tenido esa extraña habilidad para saber si la persona es buena o mala, como ejemplo esta Tao.

Solté una carcajada al verla sonrojada al solo escuchar el nombre de su prometido; me pongo unos tacos de apenas 5cm color blanco.

-S...sientate te arreglaré el cabello- tartamudeó.

Hice lo que me pidió, sentandome enfrente del espejo.

-Y para que es esto?- pregunté.

-Vamos a salir- me dice.

-Y tao nos acompañará?- están gracioso molestarla.

-Él es tu chofer- dijo lo obvio.

-Excusas, excusas, admítelo que me estás usando como excusa para pasar un tiempo con él- bromeé

-Ya está- comentó, distrayendose con maquillarme un poco, con tal de no prestar atención a lo que digo.

Me miré en el espejo; Narumi escogió por hacerme un moño a un lado, dejando a varios mechones salidos dando un toque de elegancia, el maquillaje es sutíl, un poco de rimel en mis pestañas y brillo labial.

Me sentí satisfecha al verme.

-Vamonos- me dice Narumi, cogí rápido un bolso que combinará con el conjunto, metiendo mi billetera y el teléfono.

Salimos juntas de la casa, subiendonos al carro y partir.

 **~0~**

-Enserio a donde vamos?- pregunté ya impaciente.

Todo el maldito trayecto les he estado preguntando, cosa que no respondían.

-Vamos a ver una película- me contesta al fin Narumi.

-Ya- hablé, "haré un mal tercio".

Saqué mi teléfono, jugando en el hasta que mi cerebro hizo clic.

-Tao puedes llevarme a las canchas que están cerca del Magi Burger- le dije aunque parecia pregunta.

-Tiene algo que hacer allí?- preguntó mirandome por el retrovisor.

-Algo así, quiero comprobar algo- dije, "además que quiero librarme de esta" pensé, antes muerta a que decirles eso.

-Lo sabía- susurré divertida.

-Ellos no son tus amigos?- preguntó Tao al mirar las canchas.

-Sí...esperenme aquí, hablaré un rato con ellos- les dije saliendo del carro e ir hacía los chicos.

-Taiga, Tetsuya- escuchamos que nos llamaban.

Kagami-kun dejó a un lado el tiro que iba hacer para mirar a la persona quien nos llamó.

-La entrenadora dijo que tenian que descansar- sus ojos se cerrarón, haciendo una mueca de disgusto -que hacen aquí desperdiciando fuerzas, vayan y lean algo, si están tan aburridos vayan a pasear.

-Quién diablos eres?- preguntó Kagami-kun.

-Eh!- exclamó sorprendida, poniendose una mano en el pecho- que tonterias dices, debe ser que el calor te fundió el pequeño cerebro que tienes.

Su manera de hablar se me hacía conocida además de sus ojos y expresión.

-Es enserio!- exclamó al ver que no reaccionabamos -soy yo, Touka...Touka Ailee.

Silencio.

-Estás mintiendo- exclamó Kagami-kun señalandola -tú no puedes ser Ailee.

"No sé el por qué pero eso me ofendió" me resbala una gota de sudor.

-Claro que soy Ailee, Bakagami- contesté.

-El como te llamó lo comprueba- dice Tetsuya- pero por qué estás vestida así?.

-Voy a ver una película- respondí.

-Sola?- me preguntarón.

-No, ando acompañada de mis cuidadores- respondí señalando el carro que justamente salían Tao y Narumi, alcé mis manos haciendo una súplica -hagánme un favor.

-Cúal es?- preguntarón.

"Que gracioso, están en sincronía" pensé, "un momento, no es momento para eso" me reprendí.

-Solo siganme la corriente- susurré.

-Buenas tardes- llegarón Tao y Narumi ante nosotros.

-Buenas tardes- contestarón.

-Nos vemos de nuevo- Narumi le sonrió a Tetsuya.

-Se conocen?- preguntó Kagami sorprendido.

-Se conocierón cuando Tetsuya me fue a dejar a la casa después de ver el nefasto partido de los Jabberwock vs Stryk en tu casa- respondí.

-Terminastes de hablar con ellos?- me preguntó Tao.

-En realidad...- titubeé -ellos me han pedido que los acompañen a comprar sus tenis, y como sabrán soy la mánager y como tal tengo la obligación de ver que se los compren, así evitaremos que en algún partido se les dañen y no tengan que ponerse.

-Eso es cierto?- preguntó Narumi suspicaz.

-Sí- contestó Kagami.

-Entonces no hay remedio- respondió Tao -no llegues tarde a la casa.

-Ok- contesté despidiendome de ellos.

Al estar segura que ellos ya se fuerón a su cita, me giré a verlos sonriente.

-Vayamos a comprar- les dije cogiendo el balón y pasando mis brazos por los de ellos -y sin peros, a menos que quieran que le avise a Aida-senpai que ustedes no acatarón la orden de DESCANSAR.

-Eres una...-

-Una qué?, Taiga- pregunté interrumpiendolo.

-Nada- respondió.

-Eso pensé- me burlé mirando a Tetsuya -tú ya andas vestido, solo falta Taiga.

-No ando desnudo- masculló el susodicho.

-No me refiero a eso Bakagami- contesté -vamos a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa y vayamos a dar una vuelta los tres.

-Molesta- me dijo.

Solté una carcajada divertida mientras caminabamos.

 **~0~**

-Al fin!- exclamé parandome -te tardastes mucho, eres peor que una chica.

-Tú eres una chica- me dijo.

-Sí pero yo no me demoro tanto como tú- contesté saliendo de su departamento.

-Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Tetsuya.

-Iremos a ver zapatos- respondí.

-Para tí?- preguntó Taiga con miedo.

-Que te hace pensar que es para mi?- pregunté sonriendo maquiavelicamente, soltando una carcajada -claro que no, despreocupense.

-Entonces para quién?- mi lindo amigo Tetsu preguntó.

-Para ustedes, no era del todo mentira en ayudarlos a comprar nuevos tenis- respondí -Aida-senpai me comentó que en las semifinales de la Winter Cup se les dañarón y que no queria que sucediera de nuevo.

-Te dijo eso- refunfuñarón.

-Oye Taiga, lo bueno de que vivas aqui es que esta cerca del centro- cambié de tema, no quería que pasarán toda la tarde con la cara de estreñidos XD -y que número calzan?, no mejor no me lo digan.

-Y Tachibana-san y García-san?, por qué no están aquí contigo?- preguntó Tetsuya.

-Mas bien diría molestando contigo- susurró Taiga.

-Jajajaja- reí sarcástica; abrí mis ojos con una duda que estoy dispuesta a resolver ahora -Taiga, por qué siempres peleas con Tory?.

-Yo también quiero saberlo- afirmó Tetsu estando atento a lo que diga.

-No peleo con ella, ella es la que comienza- contestó con enojo.

-Eso no lo niego- dije riendo nerviosa "asi que ella es la instigadora" -pero por qué le sigues?, eso no es muy maduro.

-Ella no es madura- masculló.

-García-san tiene una personalidad explosiva- Tetsu se detuvo de la nada, hemos llegado a la primera tienda de zapatos deportivo.

-Eres genial Tetsuya- lo abracé -tu si entiendes a la gente.

-Eso no cambia que ella es loca de remate- entró al local Taiga.

-Es mejor seguirlo- le dije a Tetsu no quitando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Me sientia un poco mas alta al estar guindada de él y eso que estoy usando tacones.

 **~0~**

-No hay maldición!- Taiga golpeó una piedra mandandola a volar (literalmente).

-Tus pies son innecesariamente grande- le dije sentandome en una banca y sobandome mis tobillos.

-Como que innecesario?- me gritó desplomandoce en otra banca.

-Como hicierón aquella vez?- le pregunte a Tetsuya (quién se sentó a lado mio).

-Aomine-kun tenia unos pares de la misma talla y color- contestó.

-Es enserio!- exclamé "hasta el color" -no le puedes pedir a él que te diga donde los compró.

-No quiero- miró para otro lado Taiga.

-Mira pedazo de...- lo cogí del cuello, tranquilizandome para no estamparlo en el suelo -a mi me vale tu ego, asi que mejor piensa y haz algo con tus pies.

-...- silencio.

-Rayos!- exclamé quitandome los tacones -me salierón ampollas genial.

-Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Tetsu.

-Que remedio- dije sacando mi teléfono -vamonos.

-No puedes caminar así!- me regañó Taiga apuntando mis pies.

-Eso hay solución- contesté -me voy caminando sin zapatos.

Apenas dí dos pasos cuando me sentí levitando.

-Oye suéltame!- grité pataleando.

El muy maldito de Taiga me agarró peor que un cachorro.

-Kuroko tu cargala- le ordenó.

-Oye!- grité.

-No molestes y haz caso- me jaló mis mejillas.

-Entonces como los llevaré..-

-Dinos la dirección- me interrumpió.

-No sabes ni siquiera de que es- refunfuñé ahorcando sin querer a Tetsu.

-Es de zapatos- contratacó.

-Como lo supistes!- lo miré asustada.

-A...Ai...lee- escuché la voz estrangulada de Tetsu.

-Ah! lo siento Tetsu- me disculpé aflojando un poco el agarre del cuello.

-Andando- nos ordenó.

-No estoy pesada?- le pregunté a Tetsu.

-No- contestó rotundo.

-Eres un buen chico- dije como si nada mirando ceñuda a Taiga -no como el gigante rojo.

-Te oí- me miró de reojo.

-Lo dije para que escuches!- le grité.

-No fue tan lejos- se detuvo Taiga mirando boquiabierto el local.

Entramos.

-Claro que no- le dije haciendole una seña a Tetsu para que me baje.

-Bienvenida Srta. Ailee- me dijo un señor bien vestido -en que le puedo ayudar a usted y a sus acompañantes?.

-Les puede mostrar los tenis- pedí cortezmente (que esparaban?, que le iba a exigir de manera arrogante, pues no, no soy Aomine =_=)

-Pasen por aquí- nos llevó a un cuarto aparte, alejados de los demás.

-Taiga- lo llamé -no encontrarás otro lugar que tenga tenis de tu misma talla.

-Entonces para qué me trajistes aquí?- preguntó ya intentando salir.

-Kagami-kun escucha- lo detuvo Tetsu.

-Gracias- le sonreí -este es el único lugar que lo tiene y creo que Aomine es uno de los clientes para haberte regalado aquel par, que milagrosamente es de tu misma talla.

-Si me disculpa decirle- intervino el señor -nuestros productos son creados con el mas minucioso cuidado, por el gusto de nuestros clientes aceptamos recibir cualquier exigencia.

-Vienes seguido?- me preguntó Taiga.

-La Srta. Ailee y su familia son nuestros clientes fijos- le contestó por mi una señorita -venga conmigo.

-A mi?- me señalé.

-Si- afirmó cogiendome de la mano -le ayudaré a encontrar unas lindas bailarinas que no la incomode.

-Nos vemos.

Me probé 5 pares de zapatos, y al parecer no saldré de aqui hasta que encuentre el zapato ideal.

"Como le estará yendo a los muchachos?" pensé mirando en la dirección del cuarto.

-Esta no la molestará- llegó la dependiente con un nuevo par.

Este me gusto, es sencillo, no tiene tacón así que no sufrirá mis tobillos, color celeste con dos finas lineas blancas decorando los lados, y lo más importante, no me incomoda ¡Yupi!.

-Me la llevo- le dije deslumbrada por mis nuevos zapatos (tal vez me compre otros pares pero ahora no, no es el momento).

-Lo llevará puesto?- preguntó; yo asentí -entonces deme los otros, los mandaré a modificar le parece?.

-Se lo agradecería- contesté pagando.

-Ya terminastes?- me preguntarón detrás de mi.

-Sí- contesté.

-Nosotros también- Tetsu mostró los nuevos tenis -Kagami-kun se los compró.

-Lo sé- los agarré del brazo -ahora a divertirnos.

-A donde nos piensas llevar?- preguntó Taiga.

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas- le regañé -no es bueno para tu cerebro el pensar.

-Pft- esa fue la risa contenida de Tetsu.

-Malditos!- nos gritó zafandose de mi agarre.

-Jajajajaja- no pude contenerme, apoyandome de Tetsu para no caer y ser el hazmereír de Taiga.

 **~0~**

-Hermanita Ai?- escuché unas voces muy conocidas, demasiado.

-Que hacen aquí?- me agaché a su misma altura -Tae, Sai?.

-Hey enanos no deben estar por aquí y menos solos.

-Kagami-kun dilo con delicadeza son niños.

-No son niños, son unos mini demonios; te olvidas la última vez que los vimos, causarón muchos desastres.

-Aida-senpai nunca se enteró?.

-No, pero si fuese sí, no estaríamos ahora aquí vivos.

-Ya basta!- les alcé la voz, agarrandoles de las orejas.

-AUCH!- se quejarón.

-No hablen mal de mis primos- reté.

-Hermanita Ai- lloriquearón mis primitos, abrazandome -tus amigos no nos quieren.

-Eso no es cierto- les dije -nadie puede no quererlos, ustedes son adorables; solo que ellos son unos monstruos feos.

-Oye!, te están manipulando- se escuchó irritado Taiga.

-Vamos al Arcade- propuso Tetsuya agachandose a ver a mis primos -quieren jugar?.

-Sí- se le prendarón.

Los seguí, girando mi cabeza hacia Taiga -"sera mejor que vengas".

Lo entendío, siguiendonos detrás de nosotros, manteniendo la distancia de mis primos.

Me reí al verlos enseñarle la lengua a Taiga, este mascullaba maldiciones.

-Que les parece si hacemos una competencia- propuse al ver todos los juegos -los que pierdan pagarán la comida.

-Hecho- se vio animado Taiga.

"De seguro que piensa que será el ganador" sonreí burlona.

-Como mis primos son chiquitos como para competir, lo haré yo como representación de ellos, ¿alguna objeción?- hablé.

-No- contestarón.

-Cúal escogemos primero?- preguntó Tetsu.

-Uno de pelea- dice Taiga sentandose ya para jugar.

-Como quieras- le quite importancia.

-Hermanita Ai ¡Fight!- me apoyarón.

-Les ganaré- sonreí con sorna.

 **Después de unos minutos...**

-Esta máquina debe estar dañada.

-Ailee eres buena jugando.

-Nuestra hermanita Ai es genial!.

Me inflé de orgullo, les patee el tracero (literalmente).

-No hicistes trampa?.

-Por qué no admites que te duele perder con una niña?- le pregunté con burla a Taiga.

-Kagami-kun no sabe perder- Tetsu (al contrario de Taiga) no se veía afectado el que le ganara.

-Otro juego mas- golpeó Taiga la máquina.

El encargado miro mal a Taiga amonestandolo.

-Ese- señaló Sai.

-Con pistolas eh!- cogí uno apuntando a Taiga -hasta la vista Baby.

Taiga y yo nos apuntamos entre sí con nuestras armas.

-Hay que matar zombies- intervino Tetsu con su pistola.

-El que mata más zombie gana- miré desafiante a mis contrincantes.

-No creo poder ganar- se lamentó Tetsu al sentir nuestra aura de batalla.

-Tomen esto!- grité con júbilo al ver que gané nuevamente.

-Otro juego mas- pidió Taiga.

-Acepto- contesté.

Tetsu se cansó al cuarto juego, Taiga y yo seguimos compitiendo en todos los juegos que hay ahí.

-Otro juego mas.

-Ya jugamos todos, admite como 'buen' competidor que eres que perdistes Taiga- me burlé -mira a Tetsuya a el no le molesta.

-Recordaré nunca jugar contra ti en un juego- me contestó.

-Sabias palabras Tetsuya- lo agarré del cuello -ahora vayamos a que paguen su deuda con nosotros.

-Yo quiero hamburguesas.

-Yo también.

-Yo quiero 2 hamburguesas de pollo doble- les dije soltando a Tetsu y agarrar las manos de mis primos -con gaseosa.

 **~0~**

-La próxima vez te ganaré- habló Taiga metiendose una hamburguesa en la boca.

-Lo dudo mucho- le saqué la lengua.

-Por qué están ustedes solos?- escuché la pregunta de Tetsu hacia mis primos.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar- los miré seria -y bien?.

-Fuimos al museo- contestó Sai con su boquita sucia.

-...-sonreí mientras le limpiaba.

-Aún pienso que causarán destrozos- habló sin pensarlo Taiga.

-Cállate- le pegué.

-Hermanita Ai- me llamó Sui.

-Si- lo miré atenta.

-Nosotros regresaremos a casa- me dijo -Hiro nos vendrá a buscar en la plaza del centro.

-Ah sí- los escudriñé con la mirada, a ver si no me mentían.

Al comprobar que no era así, llamo a Shige.

-Vas a llamarlo?- me preguntó Tae.

-A que hora los viene a buscar?- pregunté, escuchando la vocina "por qué no contesta?" pensé.

-A las 15:00- me contestarón.

-Falta 10 minutos para que lo sean- vió en su celular Taiga.

-No contesta- cerré la llamada -le voy a tirar mi teléfono en la cara, por no haberme contestado.

-Será mejor irnos- se levantó Tetsuya -los acompañaremos hasta la plaza.

-Igual queda cerca- lo seguí junto con mis primos y Taiga.

Como dije, queda cerca y no nos demoramos ni siquiera 5 minutos.

-Se está demorando- moví insistente mi pie izquierdo contra el piso.

-Que está haciendo su hermano?- preguntó Taiga.

-El no nos pudo acompañar al museo por que está en una cita- contestó Tae.

-Cita?!- preguntaró mis amigos.

-Oh!- se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

-Que significa ese Oh?- preguntó con una vena en su frente Taiga -no me digas que tú si sabías que él está en una cita en estos momentos.

-Que comes, que adivinas- respondí sonriendo nerviosa.

-No tiene caso seguir esperando, es mejor llevarlos a su casa- se sentó Tetsuya (en todo el rato estuvo de pie).

-Gran idea- aplaudí.

-Ya llegamos!- escuchamos unas voces agitadas.

Nos giramos a ver; Shige y Am se sostenían de sus rodillas, tragando bocanadas de aire, regulando su respiración.

-Lo...lo sen...timos- trató de decir Am, alzando su cabeza y vernos.

-Kuroko- nombró Shige al verlo.

-Yo también estoy aquí Shige- esto es el colmo, ve a Tetsu que no tiene tanta presencia y no a mí.

-Ailee- se me guindo Am -estas en una cita con Kuroko-kun?.

-No- negué, no le voy a dar armas para que se me burle -esta Taiga también.

-Una salida grupal- me miró con reproche -por qué no nos invitastes?.

-Estas en una cita- le respondí lo obvio.

-Y a Tory?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Está prácticando- le hice saber.

-La fuimos a ver hace un rato Am- Shige me jala de las mejillas.

-Yap..larp...gap...te- le jalé yo también de las mejillas.

Como antaño...nos jalamos del cabello y de los cachetes.

 **~0~**

-Y ahora?.

-Y ahora qué?, Taiga- lo miré de mal humor.

-No te desquites conmigo- se alejó poniendo sus manos al frente de su cabeza.

-Estas de mal humor?- preguntó Tetsu.

-No...no lo estoy- respondí.

-No lo parece- masculló en voz baja Taiga.

Me paré de un brinco, asustandolos.

-A donde vas?- me preguntarón al ver que me alejaba de ellos.

-Quieren ver algo sorprendente- los miré sonriente.

-Eres bipolar- Taiga me palmeo la cabeza.

"En uno de estos días voy a traer un combo y le voy a dar duro" pensé acomodandome el cabello.

-Ogiwara-kun y Tachibana-san ya deben haber dejado a los niños- Tetsu se puso a lado mio.

-Lo dices porque nos quedamos un buen rato en la plaza- lo agarré del cuello de la camisa a Taiga (el pobre se puso morado de tanta fuerza) -que diablos te pasa!.

-No es por ahí- lo solté -es por acá.

Brinco como una niña feliz con su nuevo juguete, estamos cerca del lugar.

-A donde nos estas llevando?- preguntó Taiga.

-Sólo siganme- abrí una puerta, dejando que mis amigos pasaran.

-Que es este lugar?- preguntó Tetsu.

-Aquí es donde nadan- subo los escalones, sentandome en una de las multiples bancas que hay ahí.

-Quie...

-Si sigues preguntando te tiro del balcon- lo amenacé, invitandolo a que se sentara y se callara.

-Buscas a alguien?- me preguntó Tetsu.

Fijé mi vista en la piscina, varias chicas nadaban, ya sea estilo mariposa, braza o libre.

-Ahí está- agité mi brazo, saludando.

-A quién saludas?- preguntó con cautela Taiga.

-Es Garcia-san!- exclamó Tetsu al verla acercarse a nosotros.

-Hola Ailee- nos saludó desde abajo -vinistes a hacerme una visita?.

-Shige y Am también vinierón, no- la ví alzar los hombros, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tetsu y Taiga.

-Sí, pero se fuerón rápido, debían ir a buscar a tus primitos- se giró dandonos la espalda.

-No me lo recuerdes- mascullé, recordando la riña que tuve con Shige -entrenas para representar a nuestra preparatoria?.

-Que va!- se rió -eso terminó hace algunas semanas atrás.

-Entonces?- dudé.

-Sabes que compito para ser profesional- se miró los pies.

-Lo olvidaba- suspiré, ese es el sueño de Tory, ser profesional en el ámbito de natación.

-Bueno, tengo que seguir nadando- se fue.

-Quiere ser profesional- escuché a Taiga decirse.

Asentí.

-A competido Garcia-san en alguna competencia?- preguntó Tetsu.

-Aparte de la escuela sí, si a competido con los de otros países- contesté.

Una chica se le acerca a Tory.

-Que van hacer?- pregunté.

Las dos se pusierón en posición de salida.

Las demas nadadoras pararon para mirar.

-Es veloz!- exclamó Taiga sorprendido; Tetsuya asintió.

-Y eso que no esta usando el 100% de su capacidad- me reí al verla ganadora.

-Ella es más rara que tú- me señaló Taiga.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- traqueé mis dedos.

-Nada- negó alejandose.

Lo dejé por el momento.

Aplaudiendo a Victoria, aquella chica que es una de mis amigas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola! (no me peguen), es broma; he vuelto con un capítulo mas de TU ERES MI GUÍA, bravo!.**

 **Siento que me he tardado un siglo en actualizar, asi que espero que las contente con este cap (aunque no me salió como quería, pero era necesario para continuar)**

 **Aunque yo estoy felíz, he leído nuevo caps de Kuroko VIVA!**

 **Kiryhara: Tu fic me da risa (en el buen sentido), con cada ocurrecia nos sales, chica eres magnífica para alegrar el día a la gente.**

 **Monkey: Amiga mia, estaré esperando con ansias tus nuevos fics, tránquila ya conseguí un bote lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la inundación de fics (_).**

 **Y a nuestra nueva lectora, mil gracias, me alegro que te guste como va la historia.**

 **A las demás, un abrazo ENORME se las envío.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	13. Locuras nivel Victoria

**No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

 **Este fic esta basado despues del torneo de Winter Cup.**

 **Letra encursiva son recuerdos (si es que sale).**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **Chapter 13: Locuras nivel Victoria**

Salí disparada del carro, arrodillandome y alzando las manos al cielo.

-Qué haces?- me preguntarón.

-Dando gracias al cielo- respondí.

-No crees que estás exagerando Touka-chan- Hyuga-senpai me ayudó a levantarme.

-Estar más de una hora en el carro, que no podamos hacer paradas ni para ir al baño, no no creo estar exagerando- me crucé de brazos.

-Vayamos al hotel- Aida-senpai se adelantó, llevandose a la mayoría d año.

-Jajajaja los estaba esperando- esa voz conocida.

-Que hace ella aquí?- escuché la pregunta de franco fastidio de Taiga.

Los senpais se detuvieron, viendome en silencio.

-Ignorenla- les dije con cansancio.

Ellos asintieron, pasando de largo.

-No me ignores!- un peso extra se me guindo.

-Tory- la llamé, soltandome de su agarre.

-Sí- pestañeó rápido.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-Haciendo un recado- restregó su mejilla contra la mia.

-Que recado?- volví a preguntar.

-Este- me mostro un mensaje en su celular.

*Urgente.

Molesta por mí a Ailee mientrás estés con ella para que no sienta mi ausencia.

PD: Dile que me traiga recuerdos.

Tachibana Am

-Maldita Am- apreté el teléfono.

-Sólo por eso vinistes?- escuché que le pregunto Taiga.

-En parte- respondió quitandome el celular -tengo una competencia en un par de días, hasta entonces voy a estar con ustedes hasta que termine.

-NO PUEDE SER!- grité espantada.

-Me vas a ver en TODA esta semana que dura su campamento- se adelanta riendose Tory.

Tetsu y Taiga me miran con lástima, jalandome para que siguiera.

"Esta semana sera muuuyyy larga".

 **~0~**

-TORY!- le grité.

-Ya!, ya lo dejo- soltó con cuidado a #2.

Tanto #2 como Taiga se alejaron de Victoria como si esta tuviese peste.

-Deja de molestar a Taiga con #2- le regañé.

-Tú también lo haces- me apuntó.

"Buen punto" pensé, sólo por esta vez se lo dejare pasar.

-Ya dejaron sus maletas en las habitaciones?- nos preguntó la entrenadora, mirandonos a cada uno de nosotros.

-Empezarán con el entrenamiento en la playa- continúo dirigiendose a la puerta del gimnasio -correrán hasta allá TODOS, comiencen.

-Que quiere decir con todos- murmuré.

-Se refiere a que tú y yo también lo tenemos que hacer- rió Tory, dandose cuenta de lo que dijo -por qué yo?.

-No te quejes- le dije comenzando a correr -una carrera, la que gane le comprará a la otra lo que quiera.

-Te haré comprarme un nuevo traje de baño- se puso a mi lado.

-Oh, no lo harás- me adelanté un poco.

Traspasamos a los muchachos, llegando al mismo tiempo a la playa.

-Yo...yo gané cof cof cof- se atragantó Tory con su propia saliva.

-Fu...fue em...pate- dije entrecortadamente, cayendo al suelo sentada.

El entrenamiento comenzó, Aida-senpai nos hizo correr en la arena y como la arena pesa fue dificultoso, principalmente para los de primero y nosotras.

-Ustedes ya lo han hecho- dijimos sorprendidas Tory y yo.

"No puedo ni pararme" pensé tendida en el suelo del gimnasio.

#2 se puso a lado mio, agarrando con su boca el cuello de mi camisa, intentando arrastrarme.

-Touka-chan me vas ayudar con la comida?- me preguntó la entrenadora desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

-Sí- contesté contra el suelo.

-Yo también las ayudare- alzó la mano efusivamente Tory.

"Pero antes de eso" pensé arrastrandome hasta la salida.

-A donde vas?- me preguntó Tory acunclillandose.

-A bañarme- contesté -aunque tenga que arrastrarme hasta la ducha.

-Que graciosa eres Ally- me dice ayudandome a pararme y soltandome.

-Eso duele Victoria- me quejé en el suelo -por qué me soltastes?.

-Ah!, lo siento, tengo el cordón desamarrado- dice amarrandoselo -ahora sí, ven; se nota que no has hecho ejercicio en un buen tiempo.

-Me acordaré de esto- le dije aceptando su ayuda.

 **~0~**

-Muchachos están bien?- les pregunté a los de primero.

-S...si- contestarón intentando meter bocado.

-Les tiemblan mucho las manos- Tory puso sus manos en los hombros de algunos de ellos y haciendo presión -lo ven, ustedes no aguantan.

-Eres mala- le dije.

-Les voy a contar algo, espero que esto les anime- comenzó sonriendo como el gato de Alicia -sabían que Ally antes era pésima para la cocina.

Escupí todo a Kuroko (esta enfrente mio), tosiendo hasta sacar mis pulmones.

-Debe ser mentira, Touka-senpai hizo esta comida y está rica- susurró Kazama-kun a Sugawara-kun.

Una gota resbaló por mi nuca.

-No me creen- Tory fingió llorar.

Me olvidé de algo importante y es que Victoria puede crear drama donde no la hay.

-Pues les diré esto- nos miró desafiante -en Alemania Ally hizo un pastel de manzana y nos lo dío a probar a mí, a su primo y aaa...

-Y aaaa, y a quién Victoria?- quiso saber la senpai.

-Bueno, el punto es que nos lo comimos y fuimos a parar al hospital por intoxicación por MANZANAS- remarcó esa parte -como era posible que nos intoxicaramos con manzanas.

Oculté mi cara de vergüenza, sentía las miradas de todos incluso la burlona de Taiga y Tory.

-Era pequeña- me excusé.

-Ah sí, diselo a mi estómago- se mofó la culpable de mi vergüenza.

-Estás aprovechando de que estoy tan cansada como para moverme y tirarte al océano- le tiré mis palillos.

-Ya dejaré las bromas para mañana- me tendió los palillos que le tiré -desde entonces has mejorado.

-Le pedí a Narumi que me enseñe- tiré de nuevo mis palillos, pero hacia Taiga -que es tan gracioso?.

-Solo estaba imaginando- se defendió tirandome sus palillos.

-Fue tan gracioso- seguía diciendo Tory -nunca nos imaginamos que sucedería algo así.

"Ya deja de hablar de mí" me levanté -Voy a dormir.

Le tiré mi zapatilla a Tory antes de salir por completo; "luego me lo traerá" pensé llegando a la habitación, tirandome en el futón.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun, Garcia-san- bostecé cepillandome los dientes.

-Buenos días- contestarón.

-Alguién puede despertar a Touka-chan?- preguntó la entrenadora.

-Yo iré- Garcia-san sacó un spray de espuma, corriendo hacia la habitación.

-De donde sacó eso?- Kagami-kun escupió -cualquier cosa que haga traerá problemas.

Terminé de enjuagarme cuando se escuchó un grito.

-VICTORIAAAAA!- un grito retumbó por todo el pasillo -VEN ACÁ PARA MATARTE.

Garcia-san pasó a lado de nosotros riendose, Ailee venía detrás de ella tirandole cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino, su cara y parte de su mano derecha tenía espuma.

-CORRE PARA QUE NO TE ALCANCE- se escuchaba los gritos de Ailee.

-Te lo dije- Kagami-kun se dío media vuelta, volviendo a la habitación -me avisas si la llega a matar.

-Que alguien las detengan- salió Hyuga-senpai -Koganei, Mitobe separenlas, Kuroko ayudales.

Koganei-senpai cogió a Ailee deteniendola por el brazo, Garcia-san aprovecho para ponerse detrás de Mitobe-senpai.

Ailee se deshizo del agarre de Koganei-senpai, tirandose encima cual depredadora a Mitobe-senpai y a Garcia-san.

La detuve antes de que agarrara a Garcia-san.

-Sueltame Kuroko- tiró de mis brazos enojada -que me sueltes te digo.

-No lo haré hasta que te calmes- dije decidido.

La llevé hacia la sala, sentandola.

-Toma- le tendí mi toalla para que se limpiara.

-GRR- enojada lo cogió.

-Hasta cuando me vigilaras?- le pregunté cuando terminé de lavarme mis dientes -acaso no puedo ni lavarme, me acompañaras hasta la ducha o qué?.

Se quedó mudo dandome espacio.

-Me vengaré, juro que me vengaré Victoria- mascullé.

 **~0~**

-SON DÉBILES!- grité dribliando.

-Senpai tomemos un descanso- sugirió uno de primero.

Lo miré severamente -"Guardate tus comentarios".

Aida-senpai me encargó supervisar a los nuevos y como todavia ando enojada que mejor desquitarse con un partido de basquet con ellos.

-MUEVAN ESAS PIERNAS- seguí tirandoles el balón.

-TIRANA!- gritó Tory escondiendose entre Mitobe-senpai y Taiga.

-DRIBLEN HASTA QUE ME PUEDAN REBASAR- cogí fuerte el balón encestandolo -NO LOGRARÁN VENCER A LOS OPONENTES COMO ESTÁN.

-Los estás excediendo mucho- la entrenadora puso una mano en mi hombro diciendonos -vayan al patio, ahí encontraran unos tanques con hielo metan sus piernas, de acuerdo.

Hicimos lo que nos pidio.

-Está muy helado.

-No siento las piernas.

-No se que es peor, que la entrenadora nos quiera matar a punta de hielo o que Touka-senpai nos haga driblar más de 3 horas seguidas.

-Shhh, te escuchará.

"Los escucho perfectamente" pensé con una beta homicida.

-No se quejen- les regañó el capitán -esto no es nada.

"Sería más creible si no temblaras" me reí para mis adentro al verlo temblar a él y a los demás.

-Por qué a tí no te afecta?- me preguntó Taiga.

-Hace calor- fue muy escueta respuesta.

Y no era mentira, el calor derritió rapidamente el hielo para la alegría de algunos.

-Esta ya se durmió- Taiga movió con su pie el cuerpo tendido de Tory.

-Oye ten mas delicadeza- le susurró Hyuga-senpai.

Como se le ocurre dormir en pleno pasillo.

"Espera un momento" una idea cruzó por mi cabeza haciendome sonreír maquiavelicamente; me le acerqué con un marcador en la mano.

-Que le vas hacer?- me preguntó Tetsuya apareciendo de repente.

-Vengarme- le respondí -listo.

Saqué mi teléfono tomandole una foto.

-Yo también quiero uno- Taiga le tomó también una foto -para cuando quiera molestarme.

-Así parece un gato- dijo Aida-senpai, volteandose a verme -no lo borraras?.

-Que se quede así, se dará cuenta cuando se miré al espejo- le quité importancia.

Nos fuimos devuelta al gimnasio, dejando a Victoria dormir placenteramente en el pasillo.

-Buenas tardes- una somnolienta Tory se sentó en el marco de la puerta -hace mucho calor o solo lo siento yo.

-Pft- me tapé la boca.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó -por qué me miran?, tengo algo en la cara?

-Literalmente sí- susurré no aguantando la risa.

Ví que la entrenadora le entregaba un espejito para que se mirara.

-QUIÉN ME HIZO ESTO?- gritó roja de rabia, tirandose encima de Taiga (este se reia) -maldito, fuistes tú.

"Esto es magnífico" pensé riendome.

-Que yo no fuí te digo- Taiga tratando de que Tory no lo golpee más.

-No me mientas- le gruñó.

-No te miente- intervine, el cargo de conciencia no me dejará en paz sino lo salvo -yo lo hice.

-TÚ!- me apuntó dejando de golpear a Taiga, su furia se convirtió en ríos de lágrimas -Ally por qué lo hicistes?, yo que te hice?.

-No te hagas la tonta- le dí un zape.

"Esta insoportable" pensé, ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando las quejas de Victoria y al parecer no se detendrá hasta que le pida disculpas.

-Eres una mala amiga- se quejó agarrando del cuello a los de primero y 'jugando' con ellos -ustedes estan de acuerdo conmigo, Ally es una tirana con ustedes y mala conmigo, que hemos hecho para que ella nos trate así.

-Estas borracha?- Aida-senpai le pidió que soplara.

-Te he dicho que sino lo puedes controlar no lo consumas- le bramé -y ya dejate de quejar y termina tú comida; mañanas tienes competencia, así que termina rápido y andate a dormir.

-Ally!- exclamó tirandoseme encima -sabia que me querias.

-Si, si, si- la alejé.

-En que competiras?- preguntó Tsuchida-senpai.

-En natación- contestó sonriente.

-Aunque no lo parezca es una buena nadadora- concordé.

-Muy bien como mañana tenemos entrenamiento y tu competiras como alumna de Seirin , Touka-chan te irá a apoyar- sentí un frío al escuchar a la entrenadora mencionarme.

-Really!?- exclamó haciendo vitores.

Me quede callada, aunque Tory no vaya en realidad a representar a la preparatoria sino a su país de origen preferiria no llevarle la contraria a la entrenadora y que se quede con esa idea en la cabeza.

Una sabia decisión tome.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-ALLY DESPIERTA!, ALLY!- escuché unos gritos irritantes.

-Ya desperté- me quejé tirando la colcha -deja de hacer bulla.

-Vamos Ally, tienes que apurarte- me dijo extasiada -prometistes que me acompañarias a la competencia.

Victoria desaparecio después de decirme eso.Ví el reloj, apenas llegan a ser las 6:00, por qué me tengo que levantar tan temprano en mis vacaciones?.

Me estiré saliendo y pasando por el cuarto de los chicos.

Medité, lo hago o no lo hago

he aquí el dilema.

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta, rodeando a los demás hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

-Despierten- les dije al oído.

Ellos murmuraron, manoteando como si huviese un mosquito.

"Ahora como los despierto?" me pregunté.

Una idea, eso necesitaba.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo para que me ayude a despertar a ese par de tontos sin que los demás despierten.

Al verlos dormir placidamente me entró sueño, me acosté en medio de entre ellos dos sin darme cuenta.

Sentía un peso en su pecho que le dificultaba un poco en respirar; se giró abriendo lentamente sus ojos y encontrando a su amiga durmiendo boca abajo cerca de él.

-Qué hace ella aquí?- Kagami se despertó al sentir el mismo peso que Kuroko.

-No lo sé- Kuroko movió el brazo que le dificultaba respirar al igual que Kagami, quedando sentados.

-Ally- vierón como la amiga de la chica se les acercaba sin hacer el mínimo ruido -que le están haciendo a mi pobre Ally!?.

-No le hicimos nada- Kagami se quejó en voz baja, si gritaba los demás despertarian y Hyuga-senpai los colgaría al ver que ellas están en el dormitorio de chicos.

-Entonces expliquenme el por qué Ally está durmiendo en medio de ustedes pervertidos?- Victoria trataba por todo los medios de no gritarles y alejar a su querida amiga de esos dos.

Ailee despierta al escuchar unos murmullos viendolos con incertidumbre.

-Ya te dije que fuí a despertarlos, así que deja de hacer tanto drama por eso- le dije dando el toque final al obento que llevaremos.

-Para qué nos querias despertar?- preguntó Taiga quitando el hielo de su ojo.

-Para que nos acompañen- contesté quitandole la bolsa de hielo -Victoria te pasastes.

-Él me hizo enojar- lo apuntó -así que debe estar agradecido de no dejarle el otro en la misma condición.

-En que te debo agradecer?- preguntó con sarcasmo -en que me dejes como mapache.

-En realidad no te ves como uno Taiga- le hice una seña a Tetsu para que me ayudara con el ojo morado de Taiga, tendiendole una nueva bolsa de hielo -te falta el otro morado para que lo seas.

Tetsu y yo nos reímos con libertad, ayudandonos entre nosotros para que nuestros amigos no se maten hasta que lleguemos.

-Este es el mejor lugar para que me animen- Victoria se sentó, muy pronto comenzará el primer grupo: brazada.

Nos sentamos, mirando como las chicas intentaban nadar rápido.

-Ya es hora ¿no?, suerte- le dije al verla irse.

Al poco tiempo la vimos con su traje de baño de una pieza.

-Oye, Ailee- me llamó Taiga -alguna vez a perdido?.

-Um- "alguna vez a perdido" me pregunté -no lo sé.

-Eres su amiga, como que no lo sabes- Taiga tiene razón en ese sentido.

-Nunca la ví perder- me sinceré -sus padres no me han contado ni una sola vez que ella haya perdido.

-Como fue que se hicieron amigas?- preguntó Tetsu.

-Que como fue?- medité -la ví por primera vez cuando tenía ocho y para ese entonces ella y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, creo que hasta el punto de que me odiaba.

-Te odiaba?!- repitió.

-Si Taiga, me odiaba- repetí.

-Y qué sucedió para que cambiara?- este Tetsu se veía que le encontraba interesante la historia.

-Eso deben preguntarselo a ella, es la única que les puede responder- contesté gritando un 'Ánimo Victoria' -cuando la volví a ver a los doce ella se mostró muy amigable.

-Y no sabes la razón de su cambio- con solo ver la mirada de Taiga sabía que me decía -'eres una inútil'.

-Quieres que te ponga el otro ojo morado- lo amenacé alzando mi puño.

"Victoria que te hizo cambiar tú actitud conmigo?" me pregunté al verla pasar a los cuartos semifinales.

-SOY UNA GENIO!- gritó de felicidad Tory.

Tetsuya y yo le dimos la razón (_), felicitandola por haber pasado.

-Ally no crees que me ví genial?- me preguntó.

-Dejame comer- mascullé.

-Eh, eres mala conmigo- hizo un puchero.

-Victoria- la llamé seria -debes tomarte la competencia en serio, es una falta de respeto que no tomes en serio a tus contrincantes.

-Me estás retando?- preguntó sorprendida, fruncí el ceño para que sepa que lo digo en serio -de verdad me estas retando.

-No debes subestimar a tus oponentes- le tiré una piedra a Taiga -no te comas todo.

-Mahhshjfa- habla con la boca llena.

-Traga primero para hablar- suspiré me va a dar migraña con este par (Victoria y Taiga).

-Ailee- me llamarón.

Giré mi cabeza rápido al escucharla llamarme con mi nombre 'real' y no por Ally como ella suele hacer.

-Solo existió una persona que me hacia ponerme seria y esa persona ya no volverá nunca más- terminó de decir con una sonrisa algo triste.

Sentí que me abofetearon y me extrayeron las tripas porque repentinamente me dio nauseas.

-Oye te encuentras bien?, te ves pálida- Kagami y Kuroko saltarón mirandome con preocupación.

El aire dejó de entrar a mis pulmones, la sangre estaba huyendo de mi sistema.

-Ya va a comenzar el otro equipo- Tory se levantó alejandose de nosotros.

-Estás bien?- me preguntó Tetsu.

Asentí muda, nunca creí o llegue a pensar que Victoria veía a mi hermano como un oponente al cual superar.

No hablé, mi lengua estaba enredada y mi cabeza un caos como para formular una palabra coherente.

-Touka-chan, Touka-chan- la entrenadora me miró preocupada.

"En qué momento llegué aquí?" pensé extrañada.

-Sí?- contesté -qué me decía?.

-Que me pasaras el cuchillo- sus ojos se entrecerraron mirandome con cautela -sucedió algo?.

Negué, la entrenadora le quito importancia volviendo a lo suyo.

"Taiga y Tetsu deben haberme traido sin darme cuenta" recargo mi peso en la refrí.

-Deja de estar en la luna y ayudame con esto- me regañó pasandome unas zanahorias -picalo.

-Hay como odio las cebollas- escuché quejarse Tory.

-MIRA LO QUE HACES!- gritó la entrenadora mirandome con espanto.

-Se te está saliendo las tripas- la cara de Tory es azúl al ver el corte que me hice en el dedo.

-Es solo un corte no es para tanto- le reste importancia yendo a buscar el botiquín.

-Ailee?- preguntó Kuroko.

-No, soy Angelina Jole- contesté sarcástica -que te pasó?.

Tetsu se quitó el pañuelo de la naríz.

-Me caí en la bañera- contestó.

-Siempre he pensado- hablé ayudandole -acaso eres torpe?.

El aire se puso pesado y el aura de Tetsu cambio a uno deprimido.

-Vamos- lo golpeé amistosa -no es para que te deprimas.

-Tienes razón- me dijo -es mucho mejor que me digas torpe a que me digas que tengo cara de poker.

Me tomo por sorpresa.

-Cuando fue que te dije eso?- pregunté exaltada.

-El año pasado cuando hicimos la casa embrujada- contestó ayudandome a ponerme una bandita en la herida.

-Eso hice?- no me lo creía, rememoré en mi cabeza haber si recordaba ese día pero nada llegaba a mi mente -no lo recuerdo.

-No me sorprendes, eres olvidadiza- se burló, es la primera vez que se me burla en mi cara.

Dejé pasar su comentario, estoy más sorprendida viendo a Tetsu sonreír con libertad que en soltarle algún insulto.

Pegué mi frente con la de él, mirandolo mucho más de cerca de lo permitido.

-Tus ojos- comencé a decir separandome lentamente -tus ojos se vuelven mucho más claro cuando estas feliz.

-Al igual que los tuyos- soltó de repente.

Explotó, un volcán explotó en mi cara porque lo siento arder.

Es la primera vez que alguien hace un comentario sobre mis ojos.

-Eres muy directo- le dije tapandome los ojos y sonriendo -gracias por el cumplido.

Tetsu y yo nos separamos, él debe ir a ver que Taiga no se sobreesfuerce demasiado y yo tengo que terminar de ayudar con la comida.

-Donde está la entrenadora?- pregunté al ver a Tory sola en la cocina.

-Se fué a llamar a los chicos como ya está casi lista la comida, así que ayudame a servir- me apuntó con el cucharon.

Acaté la orden, pasandole algunos platos.

-Ally puedes poner la salsa de soya en la mesa- pidió.

Busqué en la alacena, en la refrí y no aparecia la bendita salsa.

-Ya revisastes en los cajones?- me preguntó.

-No lo creo- negué revisando los cajones -lo encontré.

Se me resbala esparciendose la salsa en el piso.

-Mierda!- exclamé cogiendo un trapo e intentando limpiarla -esto no sale.

Refregué con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado, no te olvides que está la estufa prendida- me advirtió.

Ah y como deseé haberle hecho caso a su advertencia.

Un mal movimiento de parte mio hizo que el sartén se moviera.

-ALLY!- escuché el grito desgarrador de Victoria.

Cerré los ojos por inercia esperando que el aceite me quemara.

-Te...dije...que...tuvieras cuidado.

Abrí mis ojos; Victoria me cubrió con su brazo dejando que el sartén cayera.

El sonido de la olla se escuchó llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Que sucede?, que fue ese ruido?- preguntó Hyuga-senpai mirando alrededor.

-Por qué?- pregunté con ira hacia mi misma -por qué me protegistes?.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital- sugirió la entrenadora pidiendole a Taiga que la cargara.

-Por qué lo hicistes?- pregunté al ver su brazo rojo y con una cicatriz producto del aceite caliente.

-Tu harías lo mismo- respon

dió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sonríe Ally- Tory jaló mis cachetes como si fuesen chicles, apartandose bruscamente al escuchar que le tocará competir después del siguiente grupo.

"Como quiere que sonria después de lo de ayer?" por más que trataba de olvidar no podia, no podia fingir con una sonrisa que nada sucedia.

Mis ojos se deslizarón por el bendaje que lleva Tory en su brazo derecho antes de que esta desapareciera por completo de nuestro rango de visión.

La culpabilidad me carcomia y no era para nada bonito el saber que mi mente me repetía incesantemente lo que dijo el doctor el día de ayer.

-Es una quemadura de 1 grado no es nada mortal señorita- el afable doctor miró a los acompañantes de la chica (la entrenadora, el capitán, el dúo maravilla y por supuesto su amiga) sonriendoles con tranquilidad -pero tendrás que ponerte algunas cremas y bendarla para que no se moje.

-Entonces podré competir mañana?- preguntó con algarabia.

-No lo creo- le cortó el médico -tus heridas empeorarán si las expones a químicos, además que te las prohíbo mojarla.

De solo recordarlo se me pone los pelos de punta por la frustracción.

Desearia que mi mente no se pusiera en contra mia, gracias.

Y como siempre Tory no hace caso y hace lo que le plazca.

Acaso no entendia que nos preocupamos por ella, todo el equipo esta al pendiente de ella desde lo ocurrido, hasta el punto de dejar el entrenamiento y venir apoyarla.

-Lo que esta haciendo es una locura- murmuró Taiga.

-Tiene tendencia suicida- razoné nada más lejano que la verdad.

Algunos murmullos se escucharón a mis espaldas, controlé a duras penas mis instintos, haciendome daño en la palmas de mis manos por la presión que ejercían mis uñas.

El escuchar 'mirala tiene una cicatriz', 'ayer pasó a los semifinales dudo mucho que llegue a la final', 'no esta en condiciones para competir, es mejor que se rinda'.

Les quería partir la boca para que se callaran y dejarán de decir estupideces.

"Espero que Tory pase y que les cierre la boca a esta bola de ignorantes" pensé con falsa tranquilidad.

Y como suponia Victoria pasó, tomen eso idiotas.

Ahora viene lo difícil, se notaba que se le dificultaba nadar y no era para menos, ella debería estar descansando.

Pero con lo terca que es no fue posible, solo al menos que la amarraramos en su cama.

Que a nadie se le ocurrió y que a mi recién se me ocurrió.

De verdad se esta esforzando, aunque su esfuerzo no le sirvió mucho.

Aplaudimos a las ganadoras de las siguientes secciones: Relevos, Brazada, Mariposa, Espalda y por último Libre.

La sección de Victoria, quedando ella en 2 lugar.

-Chicos!- agitó las manos desde el podio Tory enseñando su medalla.

Victoria se alejó, de seguro se irá a cambiar.

Nosotros la esperamos en la salida.

-Se está demorando mucho, ¿no lo creen?- varios de nosotros asentimos.

-Hey Taiga- lo llamé.

-Voy al baño- nos avisa alejandose.

Empecé aburrirme, proponiendo a los de primero una partida de cartas.

-No otra vez- me lamenté viendo el comodín -mi suerte al parecer se fué de vacaciones.

-Esta es la cuarta vez que lo sacas Ailee- al ver la cara de Tetsu es facil de adivinar lo que piensa -tienes mala suerte.

"Lo sabía" me reí de mi infortunio.

-Al fin llegan!- escuchamos el grito de la entrenadora.

Yo me quedé donde estaba, los demás se acercaron a Victoria a felicitarla.

"Tory" me afligí al ver unas marcas rojizas en sus parpados, no se notaban mucho pero era suficiente para mí para saber que Victoria acababa de llorar.

-Entrenadora hoy podemos tomarnos el día libre para disfrutar la playa- le pedí.

-Esa es mi intención pero les agradezco que lo hayan mencionado Kagami-kun y tú- enseñó el pulgar como aprobación a Taiga y a mi.

"Tu también lo pensastes, no?" sonreí agradecida al as de Seirin.

-Sí, iremos a playa- festejaron los de primero.

Y ahí está. El despliegue de pensamientos de los de primer año.

-Veremos los bikinis de las senpais.

-La entrenadora es linda pero si tan solo tuviese más pecho.

-Touka-senpai se verá hermosa con bikini al igual que Garcia-senpai.

Tory y Aida-senpai los golpearón por tener ideas pervertidas y también el hecho de que le hizo recordar a la entrenadora de su falta de prominencia.

-Tada!- exclamó Tory enseñando su traje de baño de dos piezas color negro.

-OH!- gritarón emocionados.

-No muestres tanto- le tiré un short del mismo color.

-Por qué siento un deja vú?- se peguntó Taiga.

-Ya calmate- se lo puso agarrandose la larga cabellera que posee -no te ocultes deja que los chicos te vean también.

Dejé de ocultarme, esperando no morirme de vergüenza en el proceso.

Tory me pidió o mejor dicho me amenazó para que use este traje de dos piezas color blanco, por suerte me permitió llevar una tela blanca alrededor de mi cintura cubriendome un poco; es esto a que me rompa mi consola y videojuegos (la creo capaz, están malvada como Am).

-No es para tanto- Aida-senpai se mostraba deprimida.

-Senpai se vé hermosa también- Tory se le tiró encima abrazandola como muñeca -tengo razón, no Hyuga-senpai?.

El capitán contestó de forma positiva (bien por él), subiendo el animo de la entrenadora.

-Ahora- comienza a reír, nosotros nos asustamos al verle un brillo en sus ojos -propongo un partido de volley playero, Garcia-san.

-Dejemelo a mí- contestó sacando un balón ya inflado -será un partido de tres contra tres, Aida-senpai, mi querida Ally y yo formamos un equipo, tienen menos de cinco minutos para decidir sus compañeros.

-Ya lo tenía planeado?- le pregunté a la entrenadora.

-Desde un principio- contestó como si nada -le avisé cuando nos estabamos cambiando sin que te dieras cuenta.

-Terminó el tiempo- les hizo saber Victoria -que comience la primera competencia de Volley playero del club de basquet de la preparatoria Seirin.

-Esta muy largo la presentación- me quejé.

-Eso no tiene importancia- respondió comenzando el partido.

Grupo:Kazama, Sugawara y Mibuchi VS Furihata y sus dos inseparables amigos.

Primer año contra los senpais de Segundo.

Nosotras nos sentamos en la sillas que había por ahí junto con la sombrilla.

Nuestro turno llegó.

-Que molestia, no me dejarón brocearme bien- Victoria se levantó de la silla dejando ahí sus lentes de sol.

-Contra quién...- ahí quedo mi pregunta.

Solo necesitamos ver que el dúo de idiotas junto con el capitán están en posición para saber que nos enfrentaremos contra ellos.

-Son muy altos, eso no es justo- me quejé al no poder alcanzar el balón.

-ALLY!- gritó Tory corriendo hacia mi -SENPAI.

Asentí juntando mis dos manos e impulsarla.

-Yes!- choqué los 5 a Tory y a la entrenadora -no lo vieron venir.

-Me sorprende que hayas entendido la estrategia de Garcia-san sin que te lo diga- Aida-senpai se ve feliz al por fin anotar contra los chicos.

-Tomen eso- se burló Victoria.

-No me lo esperaba- Hyuga-senpai se limpia el sudor -Kagami, Kuroko vengan.

"No servirá de nuevo esta estrategia a menos" -Hagamos esto.

"Espero que funcione" pensé, haciendo una seña a Tory.

-Oigan si es lo mismo que acababan de hacer- nos apuntó acusador Taiga.

-Casi me arrancan la cabeza- Tetsu se acaricia el cuello.

-Tienes suerte de haberlo esquivado- "de lo contrario no estarías vivo" me reí internamente.

-Bien hecho Touka-chan- me felicitó la entrenadora.

Al fin y al cabo quedamos empatados por falta de tiempo.

-Tenemos aún tiempo, vayamos a cambiarnos y salgamos hacer turismo.

-No te olvides de comprarle un recuerdo a Am- me susurra en el oído Tory asintiendo a lo que dice el capitán.

-Me ayudarías- pedí.

-Ok, pero me tendrás que comprar algo para mí también- avisó.

Tetsu y Taiga me lleván arrastrando de nuevo a la posada, mi alma se sale por mi boca y lloro porque sé que Victoria no se conformará con solo una habiendo tantas cosas bonitas llamandola para que le compre.

Tory y sus locuras.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
